


Poor Richard

by RueRambunctious



Series: Respecting Sebastian Universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard, Burnplay, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Panties, Porn Video, Power Dynamics, Sharing, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stubble Burn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Richie lives with his brother Jim and his brother's partner Sebastian. The actor might be the bottom of the food chain, but he absolutely loves being on the bottom. (Or sandwiched, he's not fussy). Follows on from Respecting Sebastian. May be read as a standalone, but will make more sense if read second, I expect.





	1. Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice/gifts).



“I'm going to fucking kill him,” Jim snarls for the umpteenth time. “He better be fucking dead, because I am going to fucking kill him.”

“He's probably fine,” Sebastian murmurs yet again. “Phone's on silent maybe. Or he's in the shower.”

“I'm going to skin him, and mount him, and keep him in my fucking office,” Jim rants quietly.

“Shh,” Sebastian commands bravely, and positions them both carefully as he silently opens their front door wide.

Jim knows fine well how to keep out of firing range and to use Sebastian's larger body as a shield, but he does neither, intent on striding in immediately.

Sebastian yanks the errant, incandescent brunet back behind his own broad frame and scopes the room carefully before allowing Jim access.

The annoyed, worried chatter finally dies as Jim creeps after the blond, enough sense left to at least _try_ to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. It's clearly a strain to stay quiet however, Jim's jaw moves tensely and his eyes glinting with peril.

Sebastian checks each room carefully, leaving Richard's until last. Because that's probably where he is. Probably entirely and utterly safe, until Jim unleashes his fury at Richie for neglecting to answer his phone.

Jim doesn't fucking like being ignored, and he certainly detests worrying, especially about his precious little brat of a twin brother.

Sebastian reluctantly opens Richie's bedroom door.

Jim stiffens. Richard's black phone stands out starkly on the floor.

Richie has neither the luck, grace, nor sense to turn around at the intrusion.

Sebastian breathes in quickly. Jim is absolutely about to explode.

Richard is lying at an angle stomach down on his bed, pretty face buried in the crook of his arms. He has clearly been swinging his feet in the air casually as you fucking please before falling asleep as one leg is tucked up over his thigh and the toes of his other foot graze the floor.

Jim turns and slams the bedroom door closed behind them ominously.

Sebastian swallows and Richie startles awake, one arm caught underneath himself. Sebastian winces inwardly: the brunet has clearly crashed out in a post-orgasm nap and that little fact is going to make Jim even _more_ pissed.

Richard's eyes widen almost comically at the sight of his brother's visible fury. He shrinks in on himself and scrambles to get out of the way and out of the position which is less than helpful to his bum's wellbeing.

Before Richie can do so, Jim advances and cracks his palm down fiercely across his twin's denim clad rear. Richard cries out sharply in pain and alarm.

Jim snatches his brother's ruffled, wild hair and yanks it backwards towards himself. “Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Fucking. Worried. I've. Been?” Jim roars, punctuating every word with a spank that has Richie exclaiming and scrabbling helplessly at the duvet.

“M's-sorry, m'sorry!” Richard cries out.

Sebastian crosses his arms. Truth be told he's a bit pissed as well over being worried about nothing, but he hangs back. Part of his hesitance is because he needs to make sure Jim doesn't go too far, but another part of Sebastian has suspicions that if he approaches Richie right now the brat might get throttled.

Richard barely notices Sebastian's displeased frown, the crinkling of the handsome man's brow and jaw being far less attention grabbing than Jim's punishing hand.

Richie squeezes his eyes closed. Jim is prone to giving both play punishments and serious punishments, depending on the determined 'crime,' but this isn't going to be a play punishment. Because Jim is _livid_.

This is going to fucking sting.

Jim pauses slapping his brother's rear long enough to wrestle one of Richard's leather baseball shoes from a flailing foot. Jim snaps it sharply across the back pockets of Richie's jeans repeatedly.

“What the _fuck_ do you think I pay for your phone for, if you don't bloody answer it?” Jim bellows.

Richie squeals in distress, his knuckles turning white in the bedcovers. “Oh, oh ow, I-I-I'm sorry J-Jim, I d-didn't… Ow, I didn't d-do it d-d-del-deliberately! OW!”

Jim drags his younger brother up by his hair and pulls him close. “If I thought that you'd ignored my calls deliberately I would _flay_ you,” he promises darkly.

“I _wouldn't_ ,” Richie protests.

“Which makes it worse that you did!” Jim snarls. “Can you not keep your hands off of yourself, you wicked, dirty, little _whore_?”

Richard tries not to keen with arousal at the admonishment. As angry as Jim is, Richie _loves it_ when his brother speaks to him like that.

Jim narrows his eyes knowingly and unfastens Richard's jeans, yanking them down fiercely. “Don't think I don't fucking know what you're thinking,” Jim warns darkly.

Richard swallows. With his jeans down it's blatant that he's starting to enjoy himself.

Jim swats him hard. “Do I need to keep you in a fucking chastity device to prevent this from happening again?” he snarls. “Are you such a little fucking slut that you just can't help yourself?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. It's not entirely unrealistic that Jim _would_ do such a thing, but it's also pretty likely that Sebastian would be the one having to unpadlock Richie every time the brunet needed to piss. Fuck that.

Richie seems to sense Sebastian's reluctance and gives a small, relieved twitch of the lips that he is lucky Jim does not catch. Richie is relieved that he has Sebastian to balance out Jim's harsh tempers.

And besides, being forbidden to wank without permission is one thing, but actually not being able to? That is _torture_.

Jim is certainly in a temper still, as he slaps his younger twin harshly over the thin material of Richie's slutty little panties.

“If you can't be bothered to answer your phone maybe you don't deserve your tongue,” Jim snaps.

Richie glances up quickly but keeps his mouth closed for a beat. He knows there's nothing he can say that will truly help, but blurts an, “I'm sorry, Jim,” anyway.

Jim growls and continues spanking his brother sharply, muttering various dark, violent not-promises. Richie squirms. He shouldn't fucking enjoy this.

But he absolutely bloody _does_.

Eventually Jim runs out of steam, and merely glares as Richard sobs beautifully into the duvet, the brat's hips squirming a little.

Jim raises his gaze to Sebastian. The blond nods slowly. They've both calmed down now.

“C'mere, Shorty, you exasperating fuck,” Sebastian orders. Richie sniffles and dives into the blond's huge arms immediately.

Sebastian fixes his blue eyes on the smaller man sternly. “You worried us both, you know that?”

Richard pulls away from the blond's comfortingly large chest and gives Sebastian a puzzled look. “Wh-what?”

Sebastian tilts Richie's chin with the crook of a calloused index finger. “You think I didn't feel sick to death thinking something might have happened to you? That you were hurt or taken or worse?”

Richard's pretty lips part in a beautiful 'oh' of surprise.

“ _Yeah_. I'm going to give you a good licking with my belt for scaring me so bad, and then I'm going to force you down and take you _hard_ , understood?” Sebastian admonishes. “Because you're mine too, damn it.”

Richie blinks in astonishment and turns to gauge Jim's reaction. Usually when Jim's pissed he takes Richard first. This is new.

Jim drags his calculating gaze slowly over them both then nods. He swats Richie's tender bottom a little meanly. “Thank him, Richie.”

Richard nods and obeys a little dazedly. He had understood that Sebastian enjoyed _fucking_ him, but the little brunet had never dreamed that Jim's boyfriend might actually _care_ about him, Richard, the lesser twin.

Sebastian kisses the actor's mouth briefly then pulls away slightly to unfasten his belt. He watches Richard cringe at the action, even though the slighter man's erection brushes Sebastian's lower ribs.

“You ever deliberately ignore your phone and I'll give you a taste of the buckle end, understood?” Sebastian warns.

Richard pales instantly. “G-got it,” he answers in a subdued voice.

“Get over my knees,” Sebastian growls.

Richie takes a breath. He can hear the genuine displeasure in the bigger man's voice, and it's frightening enough to send a considerable tingle past Richard's belly. Ordinarily Sebastian's quite gentle before a spanking, trying to reassure him that it is a playful, loving game.

Not this time.

Richie yowls as Sebastian starts without warning, and quickly burns a serious heat across Richard's already painful bottom.

Jim watches with interest as Sebastian thrashes a flinching, writhing Richie. The frustrated concern shows in the frown on the blond's face.

Sebastian really was worried. Jim purses his lips. Ordinarily he would be content to merely watch how prettily Richard responded to Sebastian's firm handling, but this feels different.

Sebastian cares. Sebastian wants to keep Richie safe, just like Jim does.

If anything unfortunate happened, Jim realises Sebastian would take care of Richie.

The little brat who is currently sobbing beautifully and grinding in Sebastian's worthy lap.

Jim crosses toward the pair and slides around Sebastian's arm. The blond lifts his head in surprise and question.

Jim presses closer, one hand brushing Richie's hot lower back, and kisses Sebastian hard.

Sebastian jerks a little from the unexpected contact and its ferocity, but returns the passion easily.

“What was that for?” the blond murmurs when Jim finally breaks the kiss.

Jim's dark eyes burn oddly. “Because I love you,” he says simply.

Sebastian gives him a mildly confused look but bites Jim's lower lip briefly. “Love you too, you weird cunt.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Well, no, not cunt exactly. But I know somewhere tighter you can stick your prick.”

Sebastian grins and squeezes Richard's nearest scarlet cheek. “You up for that, Shorty?”

Richard keens in agreement and arches his shoulders upwards uncomfortably. Jim helps his twin up, forcing his tongue between Richie's tear-stained lips before shoving the actor down on his bed.

“Shall I let you suck me whilst Sebastian splits your hole open, brother mine?” Jim asks.

Richie grins. His dark lashes are spiked with tears and his dick is weeping as he agrees, “Please, Jimmy.”

Sebastian fetches lube then approaches Richard with glittering eyes. “ _Mine_ ,” the blond asserts. He roughly positions a willing Richie on all fours then meets Jim's gaze. “Ours.”

Jim grins and glances down, teasing Richie by smearing precum over the willing younger twin's face directly from Jim's eager cock. Jim shoves himself roughly into Richard's mouth knowing that his brunet loves the handling and his blond loves to see it. “Ours,” Jim smirks.

Sebastian leans over Richard to momentarily capture Jim's mouth in a kiss before pulling back and starting to prepare Richie's willing opening.

“I'm not going as easy on you as usual today, Shorty, okay?” Sebastian asserts. “I want you to really feel it.”

Richard grins around his brother's prick and pushes back happily against Sebastian's slick fingers.

“Greedy slut,” Sebastian says fondly.

Richie pulls back from Jim's cock momentarily. “Yours,” he grins.

Jim clears his throat and yanks his twin's hair. “Excuse me, love?”

“Yours too, Daddy,” Richie adds happily, then swallows deeply enough to make Jim's breathing catch.

Sebastian's lips spread in an amused smile as Jim's thighs quiver involuntarily and shifts his own hand to make Richard shiver and moan. Without warning, Sebastian withdraws his hand and slicks his member swiftly. Richard's cheeks feel burning hot as Sebastian lines himself up and enters oh so fucking slowly.

Jim throws his head back as Richie moans appreciatively around him from Sebastian's movement.

The blond wastes no time in beginning to thrust, and the reactions from both twins make it difficult to do anything but fuck Richie's tight little hole absolutely silly. The brat's going to be feeling this for a week.

Eventually Jim climaxes and allows his brother to chase away every last taste of cum. Jim meets Sebastian's eyes with a smirk and moves back with a look that is evident invitation.

Sebastian groans harshly and throws Richie down, pinning the willing brat down inescapably. No longer muffled by Jim's cock, Richard's delighted gasps and groans fill the room.

Sebastian fucks him hard, and Richard's responsiveness is rewarded by a warm stream of Sebastian's pleasure filling him like praise.

Sebastian drops to his elbows, eyes wide as he rests above the little brunet, then raises his gaze to meet Jim's glinting, dark eyes.

“Should we let our boy cum, sweetheart?” Sebastian asks.

Jim curls his lips. “I suppose. Just this once,” he concurs playfully.

Before Richie can react, Sebastian leans up on his powerful thighs and flips the little brunet over. He devours Richard's aching, red prick and Sebastian grins as the twin's delighted screams are stifled by Jim's hungry lips.

Richie coats Sebastian's throat then stares at the ceiling in a daze.

Sebastian sits back and chases some wetness from the corners of his shining, swollen lips.

Jim flops down beside his brother. “I'm still going to skin you if you put us through that again.”

Richie looks at them both and smiles softly to himself. “Uh huh,” he answers nonchalantly before snuggling in between Jim and Sebastian contentedly.


	2. Presents

Richie is quite used to Jim and Sebastian having conversations they don't include him in, as their profession is something they keep him apart from.

However, recently they've been bowing their heads together and whispering and gazing at him very suspiciously.

Richie's uncertain whether to be frightened or excited. Those intense looks seem to foretell awful, terrible, wonderful things for Richard.

Jim surprises his brother by announcing that he's leaving Sebastian to babysit Richie for a few days whilst he deals with some business.

Richie tilts his head dubiously like a confused little puppy. “But you always take Seb with you. Who's going to keep you safe?”

Jim exchanges glances with Sebastian then smirks down at Richie. “Your Mummy isn't the only big, tough blond in my employ. I promise I'll be perfectly alright.”

Richard chews his lip. “You're sure?”

Jim snorts softly and strokes his brother's jaw. “Absolutely. I'll be well protected and it's a very simple bit of business. Besides, you'd like having Sebastian all to yourself for a little while, wouldn't you?”

Richie's lips quirk and he nods. He glances over at Sebastian, whose ordinarily warm, friendly smile seems a bit… odd.

Jim seems to understand exactly what that means and smirks in amusement. Richie feels a quiver of trepidation.

“So, I'll leave you in Sebastian's capable care tomorrow,” Jim declares.

Richard gives another slow nod and wonders what the others have planned.

Jim swings his head around Richard's bedroom door the next morning. “That's me leaving, baby. You'll be a good boy for Mummy, won't you?”

Richie sits up with a sly grin. “Well if I'm not, I'll get spanked, and then when you get home you'll spank me for getting spanked, so...”

Jim laughs and crosses over to the bed, pulling fondly on his brother's longer hair. “If you're already planning on being naughty maybe I should just punish you right now.”

Richard grins and nuzzles into his twin's neck. “You promise?”

Jim snorts and swats his brother mildly. “You wish. I'm not going to spoil you, brat.”

Richie widens his eyes in faux innocence. “Maybe I can get your boyfriend to spoil me.”

Jim's dark eyes glitter in amusement. “You're not going to be so smug when I get back home.”

The younger brother merely grins. “I might be soooo smug, Jimmy. Mummy's not nearly as strict as you. I might have _so_ much fun whilst you're away.”

Jim laughs and flips his brother over, spanking the deserving little rump firmly. “Don't you forget that Daddy will be back home soon, little boy.”

Richie chuckles, rubbing the sting out of his sore cheeks. He looks up at his brother prettily. “Can I have a kiss before you go?”

Jim fixes him with a stern look. “I'm not certain that you _deserve_ a kiss, you bad little brat.”

Richard pouts. “But I'll _miss_ you...”

Jim rolls his eyes but pulls his brother onto his lap and against his chest. He kisses the little actor fiercely, leaving no doubt that he will be making Richie his own the instant he gets home.

Jim drops the brat back down and admires Richie's kiss-swollen lips. “Be good,” he warns, then gets up and leaves. Richie merely giggles softly, fully intending to be naughty whilst his harsher lover is away.

Jim gives Sebastian an amused look. “He's in there plotting how to provoke you, I hope you know.”

The blond bodyguard blinks then grins. “Well good, I look forward to teaching him a lesson. Repeatedly.”

Jim leans up and kisses Sebastian wantonly. “Have fun with baby whilst I'm away, Mummy.”

Sebastian grabs Jim on the way out the door. “If you let that other, 'big, tough blonde' know what you call me in this household you're gonna _need_ a bodyguard.”

Jim smirks and reaches up to pat Sebastian's strong jaw. “Oh my sweet, don't threaten Daddy unless you want to be sore.”

Sebastian grins for a second then schools his face into a wide-eyed pout. “But Daddy, after beating Richie all day maybe I'll _want_ you to be tough.”

Jim chuckles and swats the larger man fondly. “Both of my loves are _dreadful_ teases. I shouldn't encourage you.”

Sebastian raises his brows. “I don't believe for a second that you don't love it.”

Jim hums and presses another kiss into Sebastian's jaw. “That may be. Have fun, darling.”

Sebastian winks. “I'm sure I will.” He watches Jim leave with a fond smile then pads through to Richard's bedroom.

The little brunet smiles up at him from under his nest of covers. “Good morning.”

Sebastian snorts and drops down on the bed, planting a kiss amidst Richie's messy locks. “Your Daddy's informed me that you seem to think you're going to run riot whilst he's away.”

Richie blinks in the most ridiculous caricature of innocence. “Really? Oh, I'm sure he must be mistaken.”

The larger man smirks and pulls away the duvet to slap the back of Richie's legs. “Not even out of bed yet and you're already telling me fibs?” 

Richard giggles and kicks lightly. “I wouldn't; I _wouldn't_!”

“You're not getting off to a good start, young man,” Sebastian scolds, leasing a harder smack that makes Richie yelp.

Richard rests his chin on his arms and regards the blond calmly. “You're so _mean_.”

Sebastian smirks slowly and slides his broad thumb down to the brat's crease, causing Richard's breath to catch. “You need to be a good boy to get rewards, Shorty, you know that.”

The brunet breathes deeply and raises his bottom a little. “I could be persuaded.”

Sebastian laughs and pulls the smaller man towards him with a yank of waistband. “Oh no,” the blond responds. “You seem to think I'm going to be a walkover today so I'm _definitely_ not gonna let you spend the whole morning in bed.”

Richard pouts and reaches for Sebastian's groin. “Would it help if I showed you what a good boy I can be?”

Sebastian observes him for a moment with pursed lips then pulls the little slut to his chest. “Nice try, but we'll get around to that _later_. If, and only if, your behaviour has been good enough.”

Richard nuzzles the larger man's neck. “Oh, you could punish me with your cock, army boy, I wouldn't mind.”

Sebastian laughs richly and slaps the brunet's bum. “Do you _hear_ yourself, little whore? What do you think Daddy would say if I told him what you just said?”

Richie shrinks back a little nervously but wriggles his hips hopefully. “He'd say to punish me?”

Sebastian snorts indulgently. “Hmm, with a cold shower, maybe.” He slides a hand under Richard's bum and wraps his free arm around the brunet's slim back. Rising, he says, “Come on, I've got plans for you today.”

Richie slides his arms around the blond's neck comfortably. “What kinda plans?”

“You'll see if you behave,” Sebastian teases.

The brunet huffs dramatically against Sebastian's chest. “But I _can't_ ; you know that!”

Sebastian grins against the little brat's neck. “Oh, so today's _not_ going to be a walk in the park for you then?”

Richie pouts. “You're so mean. Maybe I _won't_ suck your cock today.”

Sebastian chuckles dryly. “Oh really? Because you _like_ my big cock in your little throat.”

Richard rolls his eyes. “That's not the point. You need to learn your lesson, Sebastian.”

The bigger man grins indulgently. “Oh, you think you're going to be in charge today, do you?”

The little brunet hesitates in Sebastian's arms, and the blond can practically taste the delicious tension as Richard considers whether to keep pushing would be worth the consequences.

“Rich-ie..?” Sebastian prompts amusedly.

Richard swallows and decides he's not quite that stupid or brave yet. “Nevermind,” he mumbles.

Sebastian grins and kisses the brat's neck. “Sense after all. Lucky for you.”

Richie bites his lip prettily. Sebastian captures the sweet mouth with his own for a few moments, making the brat moan softly, then carries him through to the shower.

Richard regards Sebastian and their surroundings thoughtfully. The larger man puts him down then starts stripping at Richie's cotton pyjamas.

The brunet grins softly. “You think we'll both fit in there?”

Sebastian pulls off his teeshirt. “It's a tight fit with Jim, but we've managed. You'll just have to stand very close.”

Richie smirks and watches Sebastian drop his boxers. The larger man reaches beyond him to switch on the shower, exhibiting the lean planes of his muscular chest.

Sebastian notices the surprisingly intense attention and quirks his brow questioningly. “What?”

Richard shrugs, looking strangely embarrassed. “Just lucky, is all.”

Sebastian laughs softly. “Me or you?”

Richard's brow knots adorably in consternation. “Me, obviously.”

“Oh I dunno,” Sebastian muses, taking Richard's smaller hand and tugging him into the confined space, “I'm quite happy.”

The spray of water feels gloriously warm and Richard stares up through it at the handsome blond. Sebastian spots that skeptical, low-confidence look and kisses it away. “You're perfect, Rich.”

The brunet squirms at the scratch of Sebastian's wet stubble. “I'm-”

“ _Perfect_ , Richie,” Sebastian repeats.

Richard sighs but doesn't argue, because he likes the attention. Sebastian reaches for the smaller man's shower poof and slathers it in shower gel as he nuzzles Richie's dripping wet throat.

The brunet practically purrs as Sebastian soaps him up and massages the slight body pushed against his own.

“Maybe you should do this every morning,” Richie whispers.

Sebastian chuckles softly and swats the brunet lightly as he reaches for his erection. “You're far too spoiled as it is.”

Richard smirks softly up at him. “You said I'm perfect, right? So I deserve to be spoiled.”

Sebastian laughs richly and kisses the brat's nose. “Oh, I see. You want to try running that logic past Jim?”

Richie groans and rolls his eyes. He blows soap suds off of himself towards Sebastian's face.

The blond squeezes Richard's buttock roughly in warning and reaches for a razor.

The brunet tenses a little. “I was just joking, you know?”

Sebastian crinkles his brows then gives an amused look. “Oh relax, Shorty, your brother would flay me if I took a blade to you.”

Richie bites his lip, unconvinced, but not willing to put such an idea in the blond's head. He watches in utter bemusement as Sebastian crouches down on the shower floor, shifting his shin slightly to avoid blocking the drain.

Sebastian lathers Richard up and shears away the small amount of stubble that had grown in. The brunet swallows. Of course both the men he slept with would enjoy running a blade over his most private parts.

Sebastian doesn't drag the moment out quite so sadistically as Jim would and kisses the smoother skin fondly when he's done. He rinses the soap out of the blades and rises to his feet, chest pressed hard against Richard as he reaches over to put the razor away.

Richie licks Sebastian's wet pecs playfully.

Sebastian looks down and laughs fondly. “Really?”

Richie reaches blindly for a bottle. “Pretty sure this one works like lube.”

Sebastian chuckles, taking back the bottle and placing it back on the rack. “Shorty, when I'm ready to fuck you, _I'll let you know_.”

The slight brunet presses into Sebastian's arousal. “You seem pretty ready right now,” he pouts.

Sebastian sighs and considers pushing the brat to his knees, but dammit he wants to get to what he has planned and there will be plenty of time for Richie to suck him later.

The blond merely smirks teasingly at Richard and steps further under the hot spray, soaping and rinsing himself quickly.

Sebastian switches off the water and lifts the brat out of the shower. It's difficult not to admire how flushed pink and pretty Richie looks as Sebastian towels him dry.

The larger man swings Richie back into his arms and carries him through to Richard's bedroom.

“Got you a present,” Sebastian declares, dropping the cute brunet onto the mattress.

Richard sits up and blinks prettily at him. “You did?”

“Mmhmm,” Sebastian agrees, pinning the brat down and kissing a trail down the bare skin. “Not sure you deserve it, though.”

Richie whimpers and brings his little thighs up against Sebastian's strong sides. “Please, I'll be good!”

Sebastian chortles and bites one of Richie's sensitive little nipples. “You're such a liar.”

The smaller man squirms. “You could punish me for that but still give me the present because I took my punishment so nicely?”

Sebastian sneers and tugs at the brunet's messy, damp hair teasingly. “Now why does that sound like rewarding you twice, pain slut?”

Richie huffs. “You're so _mean_ , Seb.”

“Oh the meanest,” the blond grins. He reaches beneath the bed and holds out a nicely wrapped parcel. “I'm just the worst.”

Richard's eyes light up in wonder and he reaches out, only for Sebastian to grin and move the gift out of the way tauntingly. 

“Ah ah ah,” the blond scolds, “not since you called me names.”

Richie pouts and eyes the present sorrowfully. “I'm _sowwy_ ,” he lisps sweetly.

Sebastian snorts hard and sits up. “Really, you thought that would work?”

Richard crosses his arms. “Works on Jim. Sometimes.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks.

“Sometimes,” Richie says. “Sometimes he smacks me harder for trying to play him, but sometimes it works.”

Sebastian smiles and dangles the gift under Richard's nose. “Well it didn't work on me, manipulative brat.”

Richard eyes the present skeptically. “There's no way you wrapped that yourself.”

Sebastian draws back and examines it with a frown. “What's wrong with my wrapping?”

Richard sniggers. “There's no way your big, clumsy fingers managed that.”

Sebastian glowers. “These 'big, clumsy fingers' can disassemble and reassemble any gun you can name in seconds, thank you very much.”

Richie grins and snatches for the present. “You should let me check your working.”

Sebastian laughs aloud and flips the brunet over for a few sore smacks, but lets the wicked brat keep the stolen item.

Richie eyes Sebastian mildly over his shoulder when the blond makes no move to wrestle the present away. “Can… Can I open it?”

Sebastian buries his teeth lightly in Richie's dark pink bottom, suddenly seeming oddly nervous. “If you like.”

Richard eyes him dubiously then wriggles, shuffling around so that he can watch Sebastian more easily. The blond is quiet as Richie rips open the parcel.

Sheer, shimmering fabric spills from the split and pools in Richard's hand. “Oh,” he whispers softly. He quickly lifts his eyes to Sebastian.

The blond clears his throat awkwardly. “Did I… D'you like them?” he asks.

Richie beams and sits up on his knees to reach Sebastian's mouth. “Love them. What… What are these for?”

Sebastian tries not to bite his lip like a fifteen year old boy. “Does there need to be a reason?”

Richie shrugs and wriggles into the expensive underwear bashfully. “You've never got me a present before.”

Sebastian admires the sight beneath him and feels a bit less ridiculous. He shrugs. “I've bought Jim plenty of things.”

Richard fidgets with the ribbons shyly. “Yeah, but he's your-”

Sebastian pulls the brunet quickly towards him by the front of the pretty little panties. “How many times do I need to remind you? _You're mine too_.”

Richie blushes. “Yeah, but...”

Sebastian swats him. “No, not 'buts'.” He prods the pale little belly. “You're mine. All mine. And we're going to play a game.”

Richard eyes him warily. “What kind of game?”

Sebastian beams wickedly. “I'm going to tease you in these lovely little panties, and if you spoil them with your dirty, messy cum, then I'm allowed to punish you.”

Richard swallows. He can already feel precum leaking through the sheer material. “You're _really fucking mean_.”

Sebastian hums unrepentantly. “Remember that the next time you tell Jim I'm a walkover.”

Richie opens his mouth to reply, but Sebastian yanks the gusset of the pants aside and does wicked things with his tongue that make the brunet cry out euphorically.

Richard of course loses, but it feels rather a lot like winning. Except his beautiful new panties are _ruined_.

“If you're good I might get you more,” Sebastian purrs.


	3. Show

Jim fixes his twin brother with a look. “What are you smiling about?”

Richie flinches a little but cannot stop his eyes from lighting up. “Something.”

Jim leans back on one elbow and raises a brow. “Is this 'something' going to get you into trouble?”

Richard chews his lip but doesn't look particularly repentant. “Might.”

Jim watches him coolly. “Are you going to make me cross, Richie?”

The younger twin shakes his head quickly. “N-no. ...You might, um, spank me, but it won't make _you_ cross.”

Jim sits forward a little. “Will I indeed, little boy?”

A blush rises up Richie's neck. “I th-think so...”

Jim purses his lips. “I see. So you're smiling because I'm going to spank you, but I'm not going to be cross. Which I shan't comment about for now. Will it make Sebastian cross?”

Richard swallows. “I… I'm not sure.”

Jim tries not to look amused by his brother's nervousness. “Will Sebastian punish you?”

“Yes,” Richard says, then swallows and tugs at today's cardigan warily. “Yeah, I think so.”

Jim tuts. “You know I think Sebastian's right: you _are_ getting terribly spoiled.”

Richie looks up quickly. “But he'll _like_ it!” he whines. He bites his lip thoughtfully. “I think.”

Jim arches a brow. “He's going to punish you, but he's going to like it?”

The little actor squirms. “I hope so.”

Jim sighs as though put upon, although inwardly he's rather intrigued, and puts both feet on the floor. “Alright, I'm listening. Make it good.”

Richie swallows and shuffles closer. Taking a deep, brave breath, he dips his thumbs down the waistband of his jeans to show the pretty, shimmering panties he has managed to salvage despite their hard usage.

Jim reaches out and tugs mockingly at one of the ribbons. “The ones Sebastian bought you.”

Richard nods shyly and slowly takes his phone out of his pocket. Face flaming, he explains, “I thought we could, um… _sendhimsomepictures_?”

Jim fixes his brother with a cool, expressionless look. “Richard Brook, are you suggesting I take indecent pictures of you to send to our boyfriend whilst he's on a very important job for me?”

Richie pales anxiously. “Um… Y-yes?”

Jim smirks wickedly and takes the phone. “I'm sure we can do better than that, baby boy. You want to send Mummy a very nice thank you for your lovely new panties, don't you?”

Richard grins bashfully. “Yeah… What are y-you thinking of?”

Jim snatches up his younger brother's arm and drags him towards the master bedroom. “I think we should send Sebastian a very interesting video, don't you?”

Richie swallows. “M-maybe?”

Jim swats his twin sharply. “Be honest with Daddy, little boy.”

Richie swallows. “Y-yes, sir.”

Jim pinches his brother then adjusts the settings on the phone. Winking at the camera, he purrs, “Hello Sebby darling, we thought we would let you see what we're getting upto whilst you're on that nasty, cold rooftop. Do hurry home once you're done.”

Jim positions the phone carefully to take a clear view of the bed and stalks towards his twin. Richie swallows, heart hammering in fear and perfect arousal.

Jim lands a playfully stinging slap to the curve of his younger brother's rump. “You're wearing too many clothes, little boy.”

Richard gasps at the firm swat and bites his lip against a smile. He tugs his cardigan and teeshirt over his head quickly in one go then reaches for his jeans.

Jim pinches Richie's ear and drawls into it, “Always such an eager little slut.”

Richie smiles. “Yours, Daddy.”

“Really?” Jim purrs. He glances at the camera but asks his brother, “I thought I shared you?”

Richard grins almost shyly and glances over Jim's shoulder. He drops his denims. “And Mummy's, of course.”

Jim bites his brother's shoulder. “Maybe I should punish you for being so forgetful.”

The little actor smirks, then turns away to hide his expression. He leans against the bed and yanks up his pretty panties to expose his currently pale bottom. “I'm sure our army boy would like to see you spank me, sir,” Richie manages to say almost bashfully.

Jim is not fooled for a moment but approaches confidently and complies with a content smile at the camera.

Richie arches his back delightedly and yowls as his twin spanks his cheeks viciously. His cock twitches through his shimmery panties.

“Love you, Jimmy,” Richard whispers.

Jim glances away from the phone from a moment and squeezes his brother's bottom approvingly. “Love you too, little slut of mine.”

Richard leans into the contact and glances up at his phone. He smiles. “And you, Sebastian.”

Jim smirks and blows a teasing kiss at the camera. 

Richie wriggles his bum and makes a soft yet pointed noise. Jim holds back the chuckle and spanks his brother until the messy-haired brunet is gasping wantonly.

Jim pulls away abruptly and pulls something from a drawer. Richard cranes his head to try to see more, but his brother spanks him firmly in warning.

Richie pouts and lies flat on his stomach.

Jim crosses to the bottom of the bed and grabs one of his twin's ankles. Richard's head flies back in nervous, aroused understanding.

“J-Jim...” he whimpers.

The sterner brunet reaches up and spanks Richie's thigh. “What do you call me in bed, little brat?”

“Ow, sorry Daddy,” Richard whimpers.

Jim smirks and rubs his younger brother's leg with approval. The criminal then sits and takes one of Richie's feet in his hands, scratching the sole lightly with his nails. Richie bites his lip in anticipation.

Jim clicks the lighter and draws it teasingly near his brother's skin. Richard swallows nervously. The tickle starts to build into a brush of heat, and then a mild burn. 

Richie keens in his throat.

Jim smirks up at the camera and moves the flame playfully, teasing Richie's toes and sensitive ankles. The younger twin does his best not to kick.

Jim moves the lighter back to the sole of Richard's foot. He holds the implement in one place until it starts to hurt.

Richie moans softly. Jim lifts his head to give the phone an amused look. “Such a mouth on you,” he teases his brother.

“Fucking stings,” Richard huffs softly.

Jim smiles sadistically. “Marvellous.”

Richie rolls his eyes and chews his lip again, kicking unconsciously.

The heat builds further. Richard squirms and tugs a little. “Daddy, it's going to _blister_.”

“Poor baby,” Jim teases. “Shall I swap to the other foot?”

The little actor considers then nods quickly. “Please, sir.”

Instead, Jim drags the foot to his mouth and licks the sore skin teasingly. Richard groans wickedly and his brother smirks at him.

“You sound like a whore.”

“Your whore,” Richie mumbles, quivering all over as Jim teases his toes. “Yours and Sebastian's.”

Jim kisses and massages the foot for a while then kisses and bites a trail up Richard's pale leg, leaving wet red marks that the phone camera only just manages to capture.

Jim takes his twin's panties in his teeth and tugs. “Do you think Mummy would like to watch you ride my dick, baby boy?”

The little actor blushes prettily. “Oh, please.”

Jim spanks him. “I didn't ask what _you_ wanted, baby.”

Richard ducks his head. “Fuck me for Sebastian to see, oh please...”

Jim smirks and bites his brother's hip, then rolls onto his back and pulls Richie towards him.

“You've been spoiled recently,” Jim purrs. “I think I'll just use spit.”

Richie glances around and grins dirtily. He reaches for the waistband of his lingerie.

Jim stops him. “No, baby. Let Sebastian see how much you love them.”

Richard smiles a little with embarrassment, his cheeks flushed just as much from arousal, and nods. He gets on his knees, tugging his panties to one side, and spreads his cheeks apart with his head bowed.

“Good boy,” Jim murmurs. He sticks his fingers in his mouth, rolling them under the thick saliva under his tongue, then prepares his brother's tight little arse teasingly.

Eyes dark with arousal, Richie glances up through thick lashes at his phone. He imagines Sebastian watching, getting as hard as he already is.

Jim seems to have the same idea, keeping eye contact with the camera the entire time he fucks Richie's tight, burning hole.

Sebastian stares at the footage incredulously from his position on the concrete of a freezing rooftop. It's nearly impossible to look away, so much so that he almost misses his target.

Sebastian bloodies his mark a little more clumsily than usual, and glances back down to see Jim's suspiciously knowing look as he stares directly at Sebastian through the screen and roughly fills Richard's arse.

Jim is smirking lazily with his red-bottomed brother snuggled into his side when their front door slams. Richie jumps upright nervously but bites his lip prettily as he stares wide-eyed towards the bedroom doorway.

Sebastian storms through with eyes full of authority and lust. “What the fuck was that?” he demands.

Jim merely raises a brow. “A challenge in multi-tasking, darling.”

Sebastian narrows his eyes menacingly. The brunet's previously cocky eyebrows rise in alarm.

“I could have lost that shot! Hours I'd been waiting. You'd have been livid if I'd missed it,” Sebastian snarls.

Jim pretends indifference even as he feels Richie's heart hammering against him. “Luckily for you, you did not disappoint me.”

The much larger man advances closer. Jim shrinks back a little.

“Whose idea was it?” Sebastian growls.

The brothers swallow in sync, an odd movement the blond has not seen before but hopes perversely he will see again many times in their future.

Richard squeaks, “I-i-it was my-”

“I made the decision, Sebbykins, and I must say you are acting _quite_ ungrateful,” Jim declares in a voice loud enough to cover his brother's and stern enough that Sebastian might back down.

The blond doesn't. “Right,” he says dully, then snatches Jim up easily.

The brunet flinches in surprise. “Put me down, you lump of meat,” he grumbles, nerves not quite creeping into his voice yet. “You're not funny.”

“What's funny, sweetheart, is that my two pets didn't think they would get a pair of matching red arses for their teasing,” Sebastian growls.

Jim pales a little more than usual. He scowls and responds, “Sebastian Moran, you cannot possibly be suggesting punishment for such a treat.”

Sebastian pulls the slighter man much closer. “James,” he snarls.

The brunet cringes despite his pride. “Don't you _dare_ , Sebastian.”

“Don't _I_ dare?” Sebastian mocks a little incredulously. “Oh sweetheart, have you forgotten just how easily you fit over my lap?”

Richie bites his lip. He's pretty sure he's got a spanking coming from Sebastian (and that's making him a little hard, admittedly) but worryingly, Jimmy seems likely to get soundly punished right now. And that does _not_ spell good things for Richard's bottom later when Jim decides upon revenge.

Currently Jim is pushing at Sebastian's chest ineffectually. “I don't believe for a _moment_ that you didn't love our little show.”

Sebastian grips the back of Jim's neck and rubs his blond stubble against the exposed throat. “Oh, it was a _beautiful show_ and I'm going to fuck you both _raw_ for it,” the blond acknowledges huskily, “but I almost missed my damn target, so I'm going to have to teach both my boys a lesson about _not distracting me_ when I'm _busy working_.”

Jim shivers ever so slightly. “Seb, I-”

“Hush,” Sebastian orders. He turns and fixes his icy blue gaze on Richie. “Why are you not in the corner, Shorty? I'll deal with you once I've punished your brother.”

Richard greys and immediately leaps off of the bed with a whimpered apology. The floor seems cool on Richard's tender feet. Jim feels his stomach twist as he watches his twin rush to the wall.

Sebastian grabs Jim's forearm and brings his face close to Jim's own. “You want to show off, you wait until I'm on my way home, understood?”

Jim squares his shoulders sulkily. “You don't tell me what to do, Sebastian.”

The blond yanks his lover's head back sharply. “You are mine, and you do not argue with me when I'm cross with you. Understood?”

Jim scowls but squirms a little. “Don't piss me off, Tiger,” he warns slowly.

Sebastian snorts softly. Mockingly. “I don't think you realise the position you're in, love.”

Jim glares and snatches at Sebastian's shirt. “If you think-”

The bigger man rolls his eyes and pins the little criminal down against the bed. Swatting the brunet hard enough to make Jim wince, Sebastian warns, “Huff all you like, James, but you're getting a good spanking.”

Jim glares from the mattress. “You can't _punish_ me for a _gift_ , moron.”

Sebastian's lips quirk then he leans forwards and slaps each of his lover's butt cheeks harshly. “You knew fine well this is what you'd get, Jimmy.”

Jim swallows and glowers at Sebastian's side, but his silence is damning.

The blond's lips twitch again but he stares down at Jim in admonishment. “You just can't help yourself, can you sweetheart?” Sebastian smirks and smacks the brunet fiercely. “You _need_ me to put you in your place.”

Jim growls. “I don't-”

Sebastian raises his brows skeptically and spanks Jim until the smaller man is gasping. “What happens to this bottom when you tell me lies, James Moriarty?” Sebastian demands.

Jim's eyes flash but don't quite dare to meet Sebastian's own. “Don't even think about it,” the brunet grumbles.

The muscled blond chuckles darkly and chastises the small bottom before him firmly enough that Jim's breath catches and the brunet squeezes his eyes closed tightly.

“You going to cry for me, James?” Sebastian drawls mockingly. “You're so fucking pretty when you do.”

Jim frowns, eyes still clenched shut and his cheeks colouring in embarrassment and resentment. “Go to hell.”

Catching himself partway through a laugh, Sebastian tuts chidingly and reaches for his belt. “Well, one of us is going to be burning, sweets, but I think you'll find him to be you.”

Jim tenses at the sound of the leather unfastening and the soft ring of metal in the otherwise quiet room.

Flinching, he feels Sebastian's stubble scratch against his bare, dark pink bottom. A puff of the blond's breath makes Jim's leg hairs rise, then Sebastian kisses a cheek possessively.

“This arse is mine,” Sebastian asserts. He pulls back again and brushes his belt over jim's sore skin.

The brunet quivers and bites his cheek to hold in a response.

Sebastian raises a thick brow and swats Jim just hard enough to make the brat groan softly. 

“Do you disagree, troublemaker?” the blond demands playfully.

Jim sulks softly. “No,” he mumbles. “It's yours.”

Sebastian whips harder with the belt. “Pardon, love?”

“S'yours,” Jim growls.

Sebastian smiles blandly then spanks Jim again and again and again until the brunet's dark eyes are watering heavily. “Try again, sweetheart. Say it properly for me.”

“My… My arse is yours, Sebastian,” Jim admits.

“Good boy,” the blond praises, dipping his mouth close to press a wet kiss against it. Jim moans softly in repressed appreciation.

“What would you like me to do with this pink little bum?” Sebastian asks.

Jim swallows. “Spank it,” he whispers, hating the way he breaks out in a sweat in response.

Sebastian fondles the painful cheeks then thrashes them fiercely.

Jim sniffles softly into the bedding, hating and loving how Sebastian can turn his feelings inside out. The blond eventually puts the belt aside and rubs Jim's sore cheeks soothingly.

“You still got an attitude, little boy?” Sebastian murmurs.

Jim freezes. That's Richie's nickname, usually. Hearing it directed at himself causes a flush along his cheeks that Jim cannot hold back.

Sebastian notices, smiles, and pats Jim's bottom. “I asked you a question, James.”

The brunet swallows. The self-sufficient, snarky part of himself wants to argue, but for once it loses out to the meek, warm glow in his chest from Sebastian's firm handling.

Jim shakes his head and leans his face against Sebastian's thigh. “No sir.”

Sebastian blinks in surprise but permits the snuggling for a while. He strokes Jim's short hair and marvels at the normally volatile little man's mild manner.

Eventually Sebastian stretches and gives his lover a nudge. “Come on, pet, corner time for you. I've still another little bottom to warm before I give you both your thank yous for that little performance.”

Richie tenses against the wall, stomach suddenly upset. He's next. And his bottom's already painful.

“But I don't _want_ to move yet,” Jim whines.

Sebastian smirks in amusement and peels the brunet from his lap anyway.

Jim scowls. “I gave you a hard-on; don't ignore me.”

Sebastian merely smiles and pushes the small of Jim's back. “Get in the corner, James.”

The brunet pushes back against the touch. “Not yet,” he protests mildly.

Sebastian trails his fingers softly down Jim's spine and over the tender, red bottom. Leaning in, the blond whispers, “Do I need to punish you a bit harder first, sweets? Because I thought you'd had enough when I made you cry.”

Jim shivers and pulls away a little. “I don't cry,” he mumbles.

Sebastian pinches his lover's bottom. “You need another lesson about lies, trouble?”

Jim shakes his head quickly, feeling stupid, resentful and aroused. Sebastian pushes him on towards the wall with a fond look.

The blond clears his throat. “Get your fine arse over here, Shorty.”

Richard bites his lip and steps away from his corner.


	4. Pretty Girl

Richie fidgets and stares at himself in the mirror, wondering whether he's done up prettily enough for his plan to work. He's still sore from the firm spankings Sebastian and Jim gave him, and he's doing his best to ensure that the next one he has coming to him stays on the right side of pain.

He's washed the product out his hair and styled it like a girl's short bob, throwing in a few sparkly clasps to make it look feminine. His face has always been a bit girly when shaven, and he's become fairly practised over the years with flattering make-up. Which was mostly for Jim's benefit, but does give him a little thrill of his own.

Richie has always been skinny, but a merrywidow with padded cups and enough cinching at his waist gives him a girlish, if not womanly, figure. Which is just enough, because although Richie knows Jim likes him to dress up, he's never actually seen his older brother actively bed a woman for pleasure.

Richard could do up a million hooks and eyes in his sleep, but he's never going to get the hang of fucking suspender clips. It's taken at least twenty minutes of fussing, but at least that makes his chest flushed and pretty from bending over to wrestle with them.

Richie sighs again, trying not to chew his lip dubiously in case he gets lip colour on his teeth, and takes one last look at his reflection.

He crosses back over to his night table and picks his mobile.

'Jim? Can you join me when you've got a minute? -R'

Jim is lounging on his stomach atop Sebastian when his phone goes. He glances at the text then brushes his lips absently against the blond's.

“Back in a bit.”

Sebastian stirs, smiles, and pats Jim's tender bottom gently. “Alright, sweetheart.”

Jim mostly manages not to blush at the contact, but he might have a 'word' or several with Richard about getting him into trouble. Even if yes, he did know damn well Sebastian would spank them _both_.

Still, it's not like Richie won't enjoy Jim's ire.

The suited brunet lets himself into his brother's room and stills to fully take stock of the view.

The little brat's made a real effort. The lingerie's new: a dark, purplish-blue as vivid as bruises against Richard's pale skin.

Richie gives a shy smile. “I'm… sorry. Do… Do y-you like?”

Jim arches one brow slowly. “Little girl, are you trying to make me forget how troublesome you've been?”

Richie bites his lip, promptly forgetting about his lip colour, and instinctively makes big, sad eyes at his older brother. 

“M-maybe. Would… Would it w-work?”

Jim frowns.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, no, apparently not on this occasion. Richie feels a little sick with apprehension as Jim approaches.

The older twin brushes his fingers kindly along Richard's contoured jawline. The little actor instinctively leans into the contact, wondering which kind of game this is.

Jim slaps Richie's face hard, listening to the clack of his twin's jaw and watching dispassionately as Richie stumbles on his stockinged feet.

Ah. That kind of game tonight then.

“Who fucking owns you, baby?” Jim snarls.

Richard rolls his jaw. “You do, Daddy,” he answers quickly.

“Did you like seeing me get my arse warmed for you? Did it remind you of being the favourite?” Jim questions dangerously.

Richie feels a tingle of fear and _not fear_ absolutely everywhere. “N-n-n-no, I-”

Jim slaps him again. Hard. “Are you lying to me?”

“I… I _w-wouldn't_...” Richard whimpers. He swallows. Did that sound a bit too false?

Jim pinches his brother's tender face in his hand, far too tightly to be comfortable. “I don't believe you...”

Richie whimpers prettily.

Jim drops his hand to his twin's throat, stroking then squeezing playfully. “I think you liked seeing me sore. I think it made you hard.”

“I… It d-didn't...” Richard gasps.

Jim arches a brow. “Are you talking back, brother mine? I'm sure that's not safe for your behind.”

Richard's pretty collarbone rises and falls in panic. “P-p-please, Daddy, I...”

Jim squeezes a little harsher and smiles. “I'm going to hurt you, darling. Lots.”

Jim drops his hand whilst Richie watches him with wide, fearful eyes. He snatches at his younger brother's body and can feel the actor leaning into him. Jim's fingers are bold on Richard's hips. Possessive. Richie can barely remember back when they were not.

Jim pushes Richard's trembling little frame towards the bed.

“I think I'm going to bite you...”

Jim pins Richie's body to the bed and snatches the pale neck under his teeth. He grins at his brother's pained squeal, tightening his jaw a little more, then lets go. He nips a sharp line of little red marks along Richard's neck as his younger twin gasps.

Jim sucks the skin leisurely and pulls away. “...And choke you...”

Richie draws his stockinged legs up along his older brother's sides as Jim rests that right hand over his fluttering throat again. Richard bats his painted eyes prettily, affecting coyness and fear even though Jim can feel the darling slut's erection pressing hard against his stomach.

Jim kisses Richie's bare shoulder and rubs his thumb over his brother's slight Adam's apple. Richard smiles a little, wide eyes fluttering closed, and Jim teases his brother's windpipe.

Richard gasps softly and wraps an arm around Jim's neck, fingers brushing his older brother's ear. Jim grins, predatory and amused. He eases pressure at the front of Richie's throat and focuses instead on the sides.

He presses hard. At first he can feel his twin's pulse jump under his grip. Jim holds longer still, then leans in and whispers, “...And beat you...”

He squeezes a little longer then withdraws, watching with darkly glittering eyes as Richie chokes and gasps, scrabbling with his free hand to rub at the fresh marks.

Richard blinks slowly and comes back to himself. A beating next. Damn. He'd quite like to stay just like this, but there's no point asking when Jim's in this sort of mood.

Richie chews his lip again, makeup already smeared all over himself, it always is, as he watches Jim rise up on his knees. Fucking handsome deranged bastard.

Jim smirks as though he has heard Richard's thoughts, which he often does. Giving the little actor a perilous look of promise, Jim's hands go to his belt and he removes it swiftly.

Richie keens a little in instinctive nervousness.

Jim's face twitches in amusement and lust at that, because he's perfectly practised in associating his little brother's whimpering with good things for his cock. Well, both their cocks really.

Jim doubles over the belt and swipes it with a playful harshness at his brother's side. Richard squeals aloud.

Jim swipes his brother's other side, then a thigh then an arm then a shoulder and neck. Richie yells and sobs at the varying harsh smacks. He rolls over not entirely protectively and arches as Jim slashes him hard across his arse.

Fucking ow. That's going to leave a mark.

Jim must actually be feeling generous for once, because he immediately moves to Richard's back and stays there for a while, building up stripes that show right through the dark transparent panels of Richie's lingerie.

Richard sniffles and gives his leaking cock a mildly exasperated look. He squirms under Jim's punishment, bringing his ass up to meet the bite of leather.

He hisses loudly.

Jim gives his brother a look that clearly says something along the lines of 'greedy little slut'. He pulls back his arm and crashes into Richie's thrashing red globes harder and harder, until his little brother is screaming and crying and desperately grinding into the sheets. 

“...And fuck you,” Jim smirks finally. He grasps Richard's wrists, noting that they haven't been bruised up in a while, and fastens the warm belt efficiently around them. Richard closes his eyes as he feels Jim's thumb brush the binding, checking the safety of his circulation.

Jim quickly grabs his brother's hair as though there has been no break in the forcefulness, and smirks a little down at the delicate adornments there.

“You'd best suck me well, little girl, because all I'm using on your naughty arse is spit,” Jim growls.

Richie pouts. He knows fine well that Jim will be _relatively_ careful with him still, but he's going to be eating standing tomorrow.

Aaaaand all the same, his cock twitches happily at the announcement. Richard huffs and leans forward with more enthusiasm than his mean big brother deserves, licking and sucking and taking Jim so nicely, just like a good little slut.

Jim quirks his lips, clearly thinking exactly that thought, but not willing to reward Richie with it yet. Richard sucks harder, trying not to grin as Jim's fingers curl contentedly in his hair.

“You fucking whore,” Jim gasps at last. He yanks a reluctant Richard away from his hard cock, trying not to chuckle as Richie struggles and tries to reattach himself, and throws him down hard.

Jim slaps the upturned ass fondly. “I bet you practice when I'm not there, don't you?”

Richard snorts and smiles over his shoulder, makeup smeared wetly in a way that makes Jim's insides flutter. “I-I'm not telling y-you; you'd spank me m-more.”

Jim laughs and runs a soothing hand over the scarlet cheeks before him. “Oh dear, baby. Are you very sore?”

Richie hums in agreement, pouting again with those big, wide eyes ringed in smeared black makeup. “Spanked me really hard,” he whines prettily.

Jim dips his head and gives the brat a rough kiss. “I'll be gentle tomorrow if that's what you want, baby.”

Richie considers. “Maybe,” he mutters. “Let's see how sore I am.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Trying to help you, little boy. Girl, rather.”

Richie grins and positions himself wantonly. “You should r-really know better.”

Jim laughs and bites his little brother's painful bum sharply. “Alright, shut up and come here. Let me lick you so you're a bit less sore.”

Richard rolls onto his side and hooks one leg around his brother's neck. “You're going to _tear_ me _apart_.”

Jim swipes his twin with his tongue before speaking. “You could at least pretend not to be excited by that. I might get ideas.”

Richie giggles. “Just don't kill me, okay?”

Jim nips Richard's thigh just above the stocking top's lace trim. Richie's thighs themselves are already spattered with wetness and Jim licks at a splotch wickedly. “Have… I… ever..?”

“Nearly. A few times,” Richie responds, squirming. “Fuck, keep doing that and I won't be able to keep my _hands_ off of myself...”

Jim frowns playfully and smacks his younger brother hard, but on his thighs, not his crimson arse. “And you know what I'll do if you try it. That's _mine_.”

Richard cries out anyway. “Fuck! O-okay, f-fine, I remember. Ouch! _I said I remember!_ ”

Sebastian strides through the bedroom door. “What's all the noise..?” He freezes, trying to understand why the fuck Jim would have a girl underneath him on Richie's bed, and then he realises… the fucking pretty, sobbing brunette girl _is_ Richie.

The pair blink at Sebastian interestedly. Jim rests on one elbow, continuing to run a hand over his twin's wet entrance.

“We're having some sibling bonding,” he declares.

Richie smiles a little nervously at the touch, but watches Sebastian with anxious eyes. A pair of tiny knickers is one thing, but the big handsome brute might not appreciate…

“Yes, Tiger, my darling brother is fucking gorgeous, feel free to say something?” Jim teases.

Richie blinks and looks at Sebastian a little closer. He can't possibly..?

Sebastian pushes the door closed and gives them a warm look, but says nothing. Richard tries to sit up but Jim drags him back down with a grin and a short nip of teeth.

Sebastian watches them together. A long time ago he had found Jim mistrustful and incapable of anything resembling affection, never mind love.

But then he had seen the cracks. Been granted a view of something brilliant and jealously hidden.

And when Jim really did trust Sebastian, really truly here is my heart living and beating in front of you, Jim showed him Richie. The younger twin was in many ways the light to Jim's darkness, the soft, vulnerable loving part that Jim didn't seem to have until you looked really fucking deeply.

Sebastian had often wondered how the two very different men could have grown up right alongside each other. Could Richie have been bitter and vindictive without Jim's protection? Could Jim have been warm and open if someone had been there to protect him earlier?

There's a strange, beautiful balance to the pair. Especially when Richie looks like a fucking girl.

Especially when Richie looks like a very slutty girl with her leg wrapped around her brother's neck and Jim's fingers teasing her arse.

Fuck.

“Sebastian, are you going to stand there feckless or are you going to get your prick out?” Jim prompts dryly.

The blond chuckles and finally steps forwards. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” Jim muses, “but let's start with those lips around your cock. See if that lipstick's your colour.”

Richie looks up and gives Sebastian the wickedest little smirk, running his sweet, pink tongue over the damson makeup. 

Yes. Yes, Sebastian likes this. All of this. His boys are utterly fucking perfect.


	5. The Tattoo

“ _Little slut_. I should get it tattooed to your forehead. Or perhaps _hurt me_. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

It's one of those meaningless threats that Jim snarls in the bedroom, but it sticks in Richie's mind and stays there.

“Daddy?”

Jim raises a brow at his twin. Being referred to thus when they aren't playing usually means his little brat wants something.

“C'n… Can I have a tattoo?” Richard blurts.

Jim's relaxed brow rises to match its brother. “A tattoo? Why would my little boy want a tattoo?”

Richie bites his lip and squirms. “...B-Because of what y-you said...”

Jim blinks for a minute, trying to remember what the hell his little brother is talking about, and then his lip curls. “Richard Brook I am _not_ actually going to tattoo your forehead.”

Richie pouts as though this is unreasonable, which just makes Jim want to spank his twin a little. 

“Doesn't… It doesn't have to be my f-forehead,” Richard states demurely.

Jim crosses his arms. “We are not tattooing your bottom. Tattoos need time to heal and you'd be _impossible_ if you went as much as a week without getting your cheeks reddened.”

Richie gives sad eyes. “But I _want_ a tattoo. It'd be pretty.”

Jim sighs. “Baby, you're already pretty.”

“Jimmy, I _want_ one,” Richard whines softly.

His big brother pulls him onto his lap. “Don't act spoiled,” Jim warns. Richie gives an unhappy sigh and drops his forehead to Jim's shoulder, snuggling into the crisp, warm shirt collar around Jim's neck.

The criminal rolls his eyes, pinching his little brother's bottom warningly, and looks around to catch Sebastian's eye. “What do you think?”

“I think letting him have a little butterfly or flower or dolphin or whatever he wants is perfectly fine, but don't get any funny ideas about getting me marked with something like 'Property of Moriarty',” Sebastian answers drily.

“I-I'm not a _girl_ ,” Richie pouts, turning around with mild indignation.

Sebastian gives him a teasing smile. “I've seen how much makeup you own, Shorty.”

Richard juts out his chin. “And what do you think your camo stuff is?”

“Do you want me to go count how many lipsticks you've got, love?” Sebastian asks wryly.

Richie turns around in a mild huff and drops his face back on Jim's shoulder. The criminal pats his little brother's bottom firmly. “Less of the attitude. Mummy did say you could have what you wanted.”

Richard turns around reluctantly. “Hurt me,” he grumbles. “Like you said. That's what I want on my skin.”

“Definitely not your forehead, but a pretty little tramp stamp might be right up your alley,” Sebastian muses.

“My little brother is not a tramp,” Jim says unusually sharply.

Sebastian flinches, but before he can say more than, “I didn't-” Richie cuffs his big brother lightly.

“Don't be stupid. You know he wouldn't mean it like that,” the youngest twin says.

Jim sighs and nods. “I don't like-”

“I know,” Richard agrees. “But he's got a point. I would quite like it written across my back. That way you could both see it whenever you bend me over.”

Jim nods in consideration and gives Sebastian an apologetic look. He glances at Richard. “I still don't like the idea of letting anyone put needles in your skin.”

“We could do it ourselves,” Richie suggests. “It… It's just for us anyway.”

Jim curls his lip. “And what if it gets infected? Or you get blood poisoning?”

Sebastian swallows. “I… I know how to tattoo. I'm not much of a drawer, but I could manage that, just some words, _and_ take care of it properly.”

Jim actually looks surprised for once. “Why didn't I know that?”

“Never been relevant to tell you,” Sebastian shrugs.

“Yes, but I thought I'd researched _everything_ about you before you started with me.”

Sebastian smirks a little. “Maybe you're not as thorough as you think, clever dick.”

Jim arches a brow again. “You're not too big for Daddy to punish, Sebastian.”

The blond bows his head immediately, still smiling a little.

Richie huffs and squirms a little against his big brother's chest. “What about _me_?” he whines.

Jim snorts and squeezes his twin's bottom possessively. “Let the adults talk, little boy.”

Richard pouts, clearly considering doing nothing of the sort, but flinches warily as Sebastian stands. The big blond crosses the short distance between them and lifts the back of Richie's top.

The little actor shivers, and flinches a little as Sebastian rests a large, gentle palm over the small of his pale back.

“This where you want it, Shorty?” Sebastian asks.

Richie leans into the contact. “Y-Yeah.”

Sebastian strokes the soft skin with his calloused thumb. “How big were you thinking?”

“Um...” Richard twists around and stares at his back the best he can. He reaches behind himself and spreads a thumb and forefinger wide. “M-Maybe about that?”

“No,” Jim says shortly. “You're not a gangbanger's bitch.”

“I'm y- _your_ bitch,” Richie mumbles.

Jim gives him a skeptical look then turns to Sebastian. “Something small. Discrete.”

Richard rolls his eyes. “Oh y-yeah, because I'm s-sooo discrete,” he derides, then hisses as, without even looking, Jim swats him sharply.

“Behave, little boy, or all you'll be getting is a good belt whipping,” the older twin warns.

Richie huffs but lowers his eyes humbly. “Y-yes, Daddy. S-sorry, Daddy.”

“Hmm.” Jim gives him a stern look.

“Give him here,” Sebastian suggests, his hands moving from the bare back to take the brat.

Jim nods easily and passes his twin over. Richard grins as Sebastian lifts him easily and holds him on a slim hip. It amazes him how strong Sebastian is, and he loves being picked up by him.

Sebastian kisses Richie's face fondly. “Be good,” the muscled blond admonishes calmly.

Richard smiles openly, love and mischief in his eyes. “C'n I get what I want?”

Sebastian bites the lobe of the brunet's ear. “You can hush and let Daddy and I discuss it, or I'll be baring your bottom to feel Daddy's belt.”

Richie pouts. “I could have both...”

Sebastian slaps the smaller man's thigh. “Shh.” He turns to Jim. “So, a little tattoo in the small of his back? Black or ..?”

“Black,” Richard asserts.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but Jim gives his brother a simmering look. “I'll think about it,” Jim declares.

It takes over a week of Richard getting punished for begging and whining before Jim gives in and agrees, although Sebastian has suspicions that Jim had mentally accepted the idea long before he said as much to Richie. Of course, torturing the youngest brunet a little is always fun.

Sebastian orders what he needs, and Jim spanks Richie on a number of occasions for continuing to be impatient.

Eventually, _eventually_ , Sebastian sits Richard the wrong way around in a chair and wipes alcohol over the pale back.

“Are you sure about this?” the blond asks.

“Yes!” Richie chirps. He's giddy at the thought, and the oddly erotic action of Sebastian snapping on black latex gloves has certainly not dimmed that.

Sebastian puts a gloved hand on the small back to hold it still. “Absolutely, utterly sure?”

“Yes.”

“Completely?”

“Yes...” Richard sighs with a roll of his eyes. He catches sight of Jim, watching him with narrowed eyes. Richie schools his expression to perfect obedience.

Jim is not fooled, and walks around to get a better view of Sebastian's actions.

“Stop worrying,” the blond murmurs.

“I'm not,” Richie responds, puzzled.

“Your brother,” Sebastian explains wryly.

Richard giggles and leans against the back of his chair.

Sebastian looks up at Jim. “Are you okay with this?”

Jim tenses his jaw but waves on the action anyway.

“Really, really sure?” Sebastian confirms with Richard.

“G-Get on with it, _please_ ,” Richie whines.

Sebastian does so, and the little actor freezes with a choked gasp the instant the needle first bites his skin.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks in a calming voice.

“Fine,” Richie agrees, trying not to move too much as he speaks, or even breathes.

“How does it feel?” Jim asks.

“Not that bad,” Richard muses. “It hurts, but nowhere near as bad as when you're using a scalpel.”

“If I'm making it really hurt at this bit it means I'm going too deep,” Sebastian says, staring intently at his task. “But it's going to hurt properly when I go over your spine.”

“Promise?” Richie grins.

Sebastian dips the needle into the ink again, glad they've settled on block coloured black letters and not something requiring complicated mixing and shading. “Don't think I won't pause this to heat your bottom, shorty.”

“I wouldn't be able to sit still then,” Richard responds dubiously.

“I could lie you flat on the kitchen island and work on you there,” Sebastian responds calmly. There's a mildly distracted, concentrating tone to his voice, and Richie finds it oddly attractive. It's gruffer than usual, and reminds him just how hard Sebastian is currently focusing _only on him_.

“I don't think you're supposed to be smiling like that,” Jim drawls mockingly.

“Little pain slut,” Sebastian mutters fondly, that distracted tone still in his voice.

“Wasn't the pain I was smiling at -ooh. _Ow_ ,” Richard hisses.

“'Ow'?” Jim echoes with amusement.

“Stay still, Shorty, or this 'R' is going to look like a 'B',” Sebastian warns. The authority in his ordinarily calm voice makes Richie want to shiver. He squeezes his eyes closed and focuses on staying still.

It's starting to properly hurt, like Sebastian said it would. Richard grips the back of the chair tightly and does not open his eyes, because he's certain Jim is watching him intently. If they make eye contact Jim will drink in Richie's pain, and Richard will get aroused at Jim's arousal, and it'll be torture to stay still.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's starting to hurt.

Richie grits his teeth and moans a little through the pain, trying to stay as still as possible. Sebastian glances up and pauses to rub the brunet's back soothingly.

“We're about half way. It's going to really sting for a bit, but then it'll ease off,” the blond declares.

Richard shifts his weight a little whilst the needle isn't scraping into his skin. His slack jeans ride down further, exposing today's lacy underthings. Sebastian swallows and draws his eyes back up to the lettering. He wipes away some blood before resting his hands on Richie's skin again.

“Ready?”

“Please,” Richie whines softly.

Sebastian scowls and swallows a groan. “Don't sound so pleased,” he mutters. “It's fucking distracting.”

Jim smirks at him. “If you'd used a machine we'd be done by now, and I could be watching you take my eager little brother.”

“Where's the intimacy in that?” Sebastian protests. “By hand's slow, but it's… personal.”

“I like it this way,” Richard says, opening his eyes.

Jim gives him a little scowl. “It doesn't matter which you prefer, once you get this tattoo you won't be getting any more.”

Richie pouts and twists around. “Mummy, would you give me more if I asked nicely?”

“Mummy's going to give you a trip over his knees if you don't stay still and let me finish,” Sebastian retorts.

Richard huffs and drops back down onto the back of his chair. “I'd rather you pricked me some more first.”

Jim glides closer and twists his brother's ear. “More importantly, Daddy's going to give you worse than a trip over Mummy's knees if you try playing us off against each other.”

Richie's eyes sparkle. “Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” 

Sebastian growls at having his canvas moved around. “James, fucking use your tie to gag Richie then go sit the fuck down and stop distracting him.”

Jim's smirk shrinks. “Have you any idea how much this _cost_?”

“I'll buy you another,” Sebastian retorts dryly.

Jim snorts. “Not on your salary.” He unknots his tie anyway and takes his sweet time binding it around his brother's skull, between his very fuckable lips.

Richard gives him a heated look.

Jim's gaze lingers, then he steps away and informs Sebastian, “He's all yours.”

Richie gasps prettily as the needle breaks his skin again. He tries not to flinch, focusing the pain through flexing and unflexing his slim fingers instead.

Sebastian begins to work over the nubs of the little actor's spine and Richard whimpers. Sebastian swallows hard at the tantalising noise and does his best to stay focused.

Jim throws his head back. He can feel himself getting hard in direct connection to his twin's beautiful pained noises, and he considers how distracting the others would find it if he begins to touch himself.

Richard keens softly as Sebastian continues inking the skin stretched over his spine. The colouring seems to hurt worse than the outline. Or at least, Richie thinks that's what Sebastian is doing.

He wonders whether Sebastian honestly is tattooing what they agreed on.

Sebastian wipes away more blood and goes over some of the raw skin, evening the colour. Richard's eyes fill with tears.

He glances up and recognises how intently his twin is watching him. Richie tries to hide his shining eyes, not wanting to turn Jim on any more than he has already. Jim's arousal is always distracting, and Richard's struggling already to be a good boy and stay still. He loves the burning look Jim is giving him, and the firm way Sebastian is pressing into his back.

Jim could notice his brother's lashes spiked with wet tears at a hundred paces. He bites his lip and gives in, winking at his gagged twin then sliding his own hands down to smoothly unfasten his fly.

Richard squeaks through the tie.

Sebastian frowns. “Stay still, Shorty,” he warns, oblivious to what has drawn the brunet's attention.

Richard groans in response and meets Jim's dark eyes again. They sparkle wickedly. Jim takes himself out of his clothing and maintains eye contact with his twin as he starts to stroke himself: gently, then increasingly firmly.

Richie gives his brother a reproachful, hungry look. He's hardening uncomfortably within his jeans and he cannot adjust himself without provoking ire from Sebastian.

Jim smirks unrepentantly and tilts his head back again, lowering his eyes to keep contact with Richard. Pleasure rolls through him, and the gagged brat's expression just adds to Jim's joy.

Richard almost sobs.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks soothingly.

Richard nods in a tortured sort of way. The pain is making him feel sort of wobbly, but he sees all the tells of arousal and satisfaction on Jim's face with utter clarity.

Sebastian kisses near the raw flesh. “We're more than partway, love. Almost done.”

Richie groans softly and gives another nod. Jim tugs at his own balls, biting his lip to silence the usual accompanying hiss, and gives his twin an amused, conspiratorial look.

Richard glowers. His dick is swollen enough to press painfully against the teeth of his own fly.

Sebastian continues to tattoo, adding to the sting in Richie's back, and Jim continues to touch and tease himself, adding to Richard's frustration. The gagged actor is certain he is going to die of unanswered arousal.

The sting starts to lessen and Richie supposes in his fogged brain that Sebastian is nearing completion. Perhaps he'll be allowed to move soon. If Jim cums in his own hand and not in Richard's mouth the little actor is going to _scream_.

“Last bit,” Sebastian declares kindly.

Jim sneers ferally and quickens his pace. Richard winces against the chair.

He suddenly notices the absence of sharpness dragging in his skin and flinches as a wet mouth presses kisses up his spine. “All done,” Sebastian states.

Forgetting to even look at the fresh ink, Richie reaches behind himself and positions Sebastian's chin to draw his focus to Jim's show.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispers.

Jim grins widely, utterly unrepentant and glorious in his state of arousal. His hand works quickly, subtle wet noises indicating his pleasure lubricating his palm.

Sebastian reaches down and unfastens Richard's jeans knowingly, then tugs loose the wet tie with his own mouth. The blond fists Richie's throbbing cock, feeling pity for the teeth prints he can feel against the hot skin.

“Do you want to cum watching or do you want to taste your brother?” Sebastian purrs.

“I want to taste him, _please_ ,” the brunet whimpers. He pants as Sebastian keeps pleasure racing through his cock.

The blond lifts the smaller man out of the chair easily and swings him over to deposit him carefully at Jim's feet. Jim smirks at Sebastian then looks down and gives his twin an amused, hungry look. “Are you going to hurry up and suck my cock or am I going to blow all over your face, baby boy?”

Richie dives up eagerly to snatch his brother's prick away from the hand firmly gripping it and sucks wantonly. Possessively.

Jim roars with pleasure and Sebastian grins, moving around to mouth his partner's neck. Jim grunts, leaning his head back into the contact even as he reaches for his brother's hair. Richie sucks diligently, and only Sebastian's strength keeps Jim upright when the man explodes down his brother's throat, his legs becoming as weak as his orgasm fogged brain.

Richard smirks up at a smiling Sebastian. He licks the last of Jim's pleasure away, making his twin gasp and shiver, then pulls off with a wet pop.

“Please sir, can I have some more?” the brat asks cheerfully.

Sebastian laughs and helps shifts Jim's weight to lean against his side, then reaches down and tugs Richard's hair. The kneeling brunet gives him a fond look.

“I'd rather fuck you,” Sebastian declares.

Richie grins and stands, dropping his jeans and hooking his thumbs around the sides of his soaked lace panties to push them down.

Sebastian moves away from Jim, who now seems to have his footing back, then kisses Richie firmly. The little actor moans into the contact and wraps his arms around the larger man.

Jim scratches the red skin near his brother's fresh tattoo. “I admit, it has a certain appeal.”

Richie whimpers into Sebastian's mouth at the touch.

“Delicate little flower, are you, baby boy?” Jim smirks.

“I _am_ a delicate flower, I know,” Richie agrees, not even stammering because he's so focused on his arousal, which Sebastian is gripping expertly. “A fucked up, needy, dirty, delicate little flower and you should both cherish me and _ride me hard_.”

Sebastian and Jim exchange glances. “Well, can't argue with that, can we?” the muscled blond grins.

Jim grips himself with a look of contemplation. “I'll be ready to go by the time you've finished with him.”

Sebastian smirks and reaches down to spank Richard. “So, I should hurt you, should I?” he teases.

Richard glances at the fresh black across his reddened back. “That's what it says, isn't it?”


	6. Glasses

Richard contentedly lets himself into his home and smiles at the muscled blond sitting in their living room.

“Hullo, army boy. Rehearsals finished early.” The little actor stretches comfortably. “Didn't realise you'd be in. Is Jim back too?”

The criminal looks up, looking vaguely startled. “He's still out.”

“Aw, he left you on your own?” Richie teases. He crosses over lightly and settles himself in the blond's lap. “Don't worry, I'll play with you if you want me to.”

The ex-soldier freezes, and Richard grins. It's been getting harder and harder to catch Sebastian off guard but apparently it's still possible to wrap the handsome brute around his fingers.

Richie leans up on his short thighs and kisses the larger mouth before him. Sebastian seems slow to react, but then he does something new with his tongue, and Richard grins into the contact.

The blond pulls back reluctantly and holds up his phone. “I'm supposed to be working. I don't think your brother would-”

“Fuck my brother,” Richie giggles. “We can make it up to him later.”

The blond presses his lips together dubiously. “I'm afraid of your brother.”

Richard grins. “I know, me too, but that's half the fun, right?”

“I guess?”

Richard kisses a trail down the blond stubble. “So fuck me already, army boy.”

The larger man groans. “I'm trying to work...”

“But that's boring, isn't it?” Richie drawls. “You'd much rather force yourself into my tight hole and fuck me stupid.”

The blond stares hard at Richard. “ _Working_. Your brother'll kill me.”

The brunet huffs and wriggles his ass pointedly against the warm crotch beneath him. “Well, I'm just going to keep doing this until you do something about it.”

The large man growls and grabs Richie firmly. “Enough.”

Richard pouts, eyes sparkling. “You're making this much harder than it has to be.”

“ _I'm_ making things hard?” the blond snaps incredulously. “ _You're impossible_.”

Richie grins. “Maybe you should spank me.”

The ex-soldier raises his brows exasperatedly. “And what would your brother say about that?”

“P-Probably that I deserved it,” Richard muses. “And you know he'll punish me, but no one's spanked me in days and it's practically cruelty. You don't want to be cruel, do you? Help me out here!”

The large man sighs. “You really want me to spank you?”

“Of course I do!” Richie enthuses happily. “You're big and strong and gorgeous… and your hands are about the size of my arse cheeks. Great coverage!”

The blond bursts out laughing. “Fine. Get these jeans down: you won't feel anything through them.”

Richard grins and kisses the strong jaw before him. “I knew you'd see things my way.”

The ex-soldier rolls his eyes and places his phone to the side, upright so he can see if it lights up. “Does anyone ever say no to you?”

Richie snorts. “Have you met Jim?”

“Fair point,” the blond concedes. He blinks stupidly as the smaller man drops his jeans to display a sheer pair of what are absolutely women's panties.

Richard grins and tugs on them playfully. “Are you yanking these up or taking them off?”

“Up,” the blond states huskily.

Richie barely has time to grin before the ex-soldier is dragging the sheer fabric into his crack to expose cheeks which are swiftly and firmly fondled.

“Get over my thigh _now_ ,” the blond barks.

Richard jumps a little at Sebastian's unusual aggressiveness and hurries to obey. His stomach tingles and his cock twitches against his panties.

The blond squeezes Richie's cheeks then slides two fingers along the crack to tease his entrance. Richard gasps and squirms.

The larger man takes both of Richie's wrists in one large hand and holds them safely out of the way, making Richard's stomach flutter.

“How hard do you want this?” the blond asks.

“Make me cry,” Richard blurts.

“Okay, princess,” the large man agrees. Richie glances at him quickly. That one's new.

Then the first slap hits and he doesn't have time to think because fucking ow that hurts. What's gotten into Sebastian today?

The smacks keep coming, and Richie finds himself dancing against the blond's strong thigh in an instinctive attempt to get away from the painful blows. He hisses and whimpers, crying out whenever a particularly harsh swat connects.

The strong blond keeps spanking, not teasing or soothing at all. Richie sniffles.

The smacks ease up at once, and a firm hand grabs Richard's tender cheeks. “That what you wanted, pet?”

Richard sniffs and nods, his hands still restrained. “You've got hard hands.”

The ex-soldier laughs. “Yeah, that I do. Anything else you want from them? I could take care of that hardon bruising my leg?”

Richie giggles. “Wouldn't you rather fuck me?”

The blond checks his phone then smirks. “I think we can manage both, don't you?”

The sore actor grins. “Yes please.”

Richie's hands are released and he raises his hips as Sebastian yanks firmly at his panties. Richard steps out of them obediently and winces, grinning, as one of his red cheeks is squeezed again.

“Stand up.”

Richie obeys and smiles as Sebastian puts a hand on the back of his knee and the other against his hip, dragging him around to straddle the blond's lap.

The ex-soldier wastes no time in taking a firm grip of Richard's cock and pumping it masterfully. Richie cannot help but squirm and keen.

“F-Fuck...” he groans, dropping his arms around the blond's broad shoulders. Sebastian gives him a crooked grin. 

“You seem like the type who needs a good, strong hand.”

Richie tugs gently at the back of the large man's scalp. “Fuck yes...”

Sebastian merely gives him a heated look and continues jerking him off roughly, interspersing the rhythm with a few hard spanks now and again. Richie leans forward and kisses him. The blond kisses back, all teeth and tongue and fierceness.

Richard moans gutturally. Inspired, Sebastian takes this as a cue to slide his spare hand back between Richie's red cheeks and tease his eager entrance. The brunet pushes back against the touch enthusiastically.

“You want my big, hard cock, deep in your hole, princess?” the larger man growls.

Richard shivers. “Uh huh.”

Sebastian raises his brows tauntingly. “Ask me nicely.”

“ _Please_ sir, I'm desperate for your cock inside me,” Richie responds instantly.

The muscled blond roughly kisses a line from Richard's jaw to his ear. Within it he growls, “Well the sooner you get to cumming for me, the sooner I'll have something to slick your hole with, won't I?”

Richie groans and bucks harder in the strong hand encasing him. Sebastian fists his cock tightly and rapidly, and Richard soon spills enthusiastically within it. 

“Good boy,” the blond growls in his ear. Richie keens, something within him melting.

Sebastian throws him to the side, face down on the couch, and stands to drop his trousers and boxers. “You want this rough or gentle, little thing?”

Richard pushes up his clothing to expose his healed tattoo. “Wh-What do you think?” he pants.

Sebastian laughs richly, almost as if he's never seen the damn thing before, never mind put it there, and drops down between Richie's pale, spread legs. “Well, I can't argue with that, can I?” he states wryly, giving one of Richard's sore cheeks yet another firm squeeze.

Richie leans into the contact, gasping. “Nope, got to do what it says.”

The huge blond smirks and bites Richard's other ruby cheek. “Yes, princess.” He holds his handful of warm goo to Richie's opening and uses the fingers of his other hand to dip in and begin to tease.

Richard moans wantonly, delighted to have fingers probing his arse, and a little bit more turned on than usual because _his_ seed is being used as lubricant. He's not sure whether that's embarrassing or not, but it makes him whimper needfully.

Sebastian is definitely not as thorough as usual, and Richie bites his lip wondering whether the blond is particularly overcome with arousal, too much to be gentle. It sends sparks of desire all down him.

The larger man lines himself and pushes in slowly, seemingly teasing, although fuck he's big and Richie's still so tight. It's hot but not quite burning, just the right side of uncomfortable, and Richard cannot help but murmur his approval.

Sebastian spanks him fondly. “Good pet. Are you ready?”

“Oh please,” Richie agrees instantly.

The blond reaches up and grips Richard's thin shoulders, the top of his strong, blond thighs brushing the back of Richie's. Sebastian shifts much deeper inside Richard at the movement, and Richie's toes curl approvingly in response.

The larger man starts to move slowly. Richie gives him a look over his shoulder. “I can take harder than _that_.”

Sebastian instantly delivers a sharp smack. “We'll _get_ to that, my spoiled little brat. Right now you're so tight I might blow. Be patient or I'll turn you around and use that smart mouth to suck my dick.”

Richard grins. “Yes sir. Sorry sir.”

The ex-soldier chuckles and thrusts deeply, making the little brat gasp beautifully. Sebastian keeps up the slow pace for a bit but is soon smashing his hips hard against Richard, the bones likely to leave lines of bruising.

Richie is thrilled, and the way his blond's big hands roughly grip his shoulders just adds to his delight. He's hard again already, and Sebastian had _better_ let him cum again.

Sebastian may have read his mind, or maybe Richard mumbled something out loud, because the blond drops one hand from Richie's shoulder to firmly grasp his dick again. Richard glances at his now bare shoulder, already discoloured prettily. It makes his cock throb even further in Sebastian's firm grip.

The muscled blond thrusts harshly in almost perfect time with the rhythm of his large hand. Richie is so fucking grateful to his theatre group for letting him finish early. This is perfect.

Sebastian bites down on Richard's shoulder, his hips becoming increasingly erratic. Richie feels an instant of sadness, because he would like the moment to last forever, but then he feels himself unconsciously canting up into Sebastian's grip and realises he won't last long either.

The blond holds off, dropping the hand from Richard's other shoulder to momentarily squeeze the base of his cock. Hips bucking slowly, Sebastian focuses on Richie's eager prick, knocking out a release which has the brunet screaming jubilantly. 

Sebastian laughs weakly against Richard's neck, the primal noises sending jolts of desire straight to his own dick, and he rattles himself sharply against Richie's pink little arse wildly.

Richard moans, floating on his own arousal and delighted by the continued rough handling. Sebastian's going to leave him covered in delicious bruises. Jim's going to be so jealous.

The blond keeps thrusting, and climaxes with a feral roar that is both familiar and somewhat different from usual. Richie grins and melts limply into the couch.

Sebastian holds his weight off of the little brunet for a moment, riding the waves back down until he can properly focus. He pulls out, helpfully licking away some of the cum which starts to drip down Richard's thighs, and lies down. He grins and pulls Richie on top of him. “Well thanks for that, short arse.”

Richard grins and curls up on the warm, broad chest. “Likewise,” he yawns.

Drowsily Richie focuses on a tangle of plastic and reaches out to pick it up. “Since when do you wear glasses?”

“Since always?” the blond responds mildly. “Took them off so I could read the screen. Well, I sometimes wear contacts, if that's what you mean.”

“Never noticed,” Richard muses.

“Wasn't aware you looked at me that much,” the larger man states, raising his pale brows.

Richie cocks his head curiously. “I look at you every day.” He pauses. “What the f-fuck happened to your face?”

Sebastian raises his hands to his features quickly, looking alarmed. “What d'you mean? What's wrong with my face?”

Richard sits back a bit and swallows. “Where the fuck are your scars?”

“My sca-? Ah. This makes a lot more sense now,” the blond mutters. “Wrong Moran, princess.”

“Wrong… Oh. _Oh._ O-oh f-fuck they're gonna _kill_ me,” Richie groans, dropping his head to his hands.

“I thought you _knew_ ,” not-Sebastian protests, starting to sit up. “You called me 'army boy' and I… Fuck. I'm dead amn't I? Fuck.”

“W-Well I'm f-f-fucking glad I didn't call you M-Mummy,” Richard mutters.

Severin stares at him. “What?”

“N-Nothing… No one tells me a-a-anything; I didn't _know_ Sebastian's got a b-brother,” Richard says apologetically.

The blond glances up. “He's got three. For the record. Although I'm the only one that looks nearly identical to him.”

“Y-yeah, well… m-maybe from now on I'll r-remember to check his n-name first,” Richie sighs. He runs his hands through his wild hair. “What… Wh-Wh-What's _your_ name an-an-anyhow?”

“Severin,” the large man answers. “I'm, uh, I'm Severin Moran. Lieutenant Colonel, formerly.”

“I-I'm, uh, R-Richie. In… In case you d-didn't know,” Richard mumbles.

“Nice to meet you,” Severin states awkwardly, holding out his huge hand. Richard snickers a little at the ridiculousness of it all and accepts the handshake.

Severin leans back against the couch. “So, uh, on a scale of kneecapped up to skinned and boiled alive, how much is the other Mr Moriarty going to kill me?”

“I...I'm not a Moriarty,” Richie states. “U-Um, he doesn't normally l-let me… y'know… with men who a-aren't Se-Sebastian, b-but um… You're h-his brother right? S-So I g-guess that's okay...”

“Your nerves are not helping,” Severin states dryly.

Richard giggles a bit. “Y-you think _you_ spank h-hard? M-my brother's s-s- _scary_.”

“Still not helping,” Severin states. He pauses. “He wouldn't do that to me, though, right? He's my boss.”

“H-he's spanked Seb-Sebastian,” Richie states softly. “Can y-you take a b-b-belt?”

Severin winces. “Seb hates that.” He shrugs. “It's not my favourite thing, but it's better than being chopped into tiny pieces.”

“J-Just shredded,” Richard teases.

Severin pokes him in the side. “Doom and fuckin' gloom, you are.”

Richie laughs. “I'm the nice one.”

Severin rolls his eyes. “Well, you introduced yourself by sitting on my lap and asking to fuck me, so I'm dubious about your interpretation of 'nice'.”

Richard turns scarlet. “I th-thought you were-”

“Relax, your boyfriend, yeah, I know,” Severin states.

Richie bites his lip. It's odd having someone call Sebastian his boyfriend, but it seems weirder to explain.

Severin flops back on the couch cushions. “I hope you know he'll punch me,” he drawls.

Richard blinks. It's absolutely strange to think that Sebastian would hit anyone for having sex with him.

“I… don't think he would,” Richie mumbles.

Severin chuckles. “Trust me, he doesn't share his favourite toys.”

Richard is quiet.

“Are you okay?” Severin asks. “I'll tell him you didn't know. He won't be mad at you. He's a little to blame anyway, for not mentioning me. Guilt him and you'll be fine.”

“Hadn't even thought about that,” Richie admits.

Severin squeezes his shoulder. “I'll sort it out with him, don't worry. If your brother doesn't decapitate me first.”

Richard smiles a little. “More like castrate.”

Severin pales. “Great. Again, not helping.”

Richie gives a small smirk. “Wh-What did you expect, putting it in the boss' kid brother?”

Severin narrows his eyes, but his expression stays fond. “Oh I hope I live to see him spank you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you familiar with 'A Fine Kettle of Fish' or 'Oh Love, You Fool' might recognise that this is not how I usually write Severin. I have no explanation, other than apparently this is how he wanted to take poor Richie today.
> 
> Also, yes, obviously Jim's not going to be happy in the next chapter.


	7. Rage

“We should probably get dressed.”

Richie gives Sebastian's brother a look as Severin stands and pulls on his clothing. “Th-that's not r-really going to s-s-save us. Jim a-always knows when I f-fuck up.”

The large man bends and picks up Richard's panties, which are still damp with precum. He swings them on his finger. “All the same, we don't need to be blatant about it, do we?”

Richie takes back his underwear, blushing at the realisation that someone else -another massive, macho ex-soldier- has learned of his panties habit. Fucking wonderful.

Severin snorts, not unkindly. “Oh, _now_ you're shy?”

“Ffffuck off,” Richard grumbles.

Severin raises his blond brows tauntingly. “Careful,” he warns. “I'm already in trouble so there's nothing stopping me bending you back over my lap.”

Richard swallows. He feels yet more arousal surge past his naval and feels distinctly guilty. He really shouldn't feel this way about a stranger. Even if this stranger looks like someone he trusts with his life and who fucks like a trooper.

He shoots Severin a glare then rubs his face. The whole situation's too messy and stressful for words.

Sebastian and Jim let themselves into the flat at that moment. They stop dead, staring at Severin pulling up his jeans and Richie rubbing his eyes, underwear in hand.

Sebastian launches himself across the room before he can form coherent thought. Richie flinches in alarm, his hand moving to expose dried tear tracks, and Sebastian smashes his fist with all his force into his brother's face.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM_?” Sebastian roars, pulling back his fist to hit Severin again.

Severin stumbles hard to the floor at the first punch and dazedly throws up his arms against the second. “He's fine! He's fine!” Severin protests through an extremely painful jaw that he hopes isn't bloody broken.

Richard darts forward and grabs Sebastian's elbow anxiously, worried for Severin's wellbeing and astonished at Sebastian's behaviour.

Sebastian feels the gentle touch and shoots his brother a glare, pinning the other blond to the floor harshly before turning to meet Richie's wide eyes. “Are you okay, Shorty?” he asks protectively.

“D-D-D-Don't hit him,” Richard says mildly. “He didn't hurt me.”

Jim closes the door loudly and stalks towards the others. “In that case, brother dear, _why the fuck_ do you have _my_ cock out?”

Richie shrinks in on himself. “I th-th-thought h-he was S-Seb-Seb-Sebastian,” he he whimpers. “And h-he didn't realise...” He prods Sebastian a little. “Y-You didn't _tell_ me you w-were a twin too.”

Sebastian bites his lip and looks down at his exasperated, bleeding brother. They don't hold muscle in the same places at the same proportions, and Severin's more tanned from being in the forces for longer, and his hair's more sun-bleached, _and he doesn't have a massive scar across his nose or down past his eye_ , but… he supposes, if Richie was just expecting to see Sebastian, it would be possible to mistake Severin for him.

All the same, Sebastian feels an angry surge of possessiveness. “At what point did you both realise the mistake?”

Richie crosses his arms uncomfortably. “Wh-when do you think?” he mutters.

“ _You fucked him_?” Jim snarls. He doesn't fucking share. Richard is _his_. Sebastian is a bonus, not a change in their rules.

“I-If you don't tell me S-Sebastian's _doppelgänger_ is g-going to be in _our home_ then _how am I supposed to k-know_?” Richard snaps.

Sebastian feels something twist in his gut. 

“You weren't supposed to _be_ home. The point was moot!” Jim spits.

“Oh, I'm sorry, if I finish early should I just hang about the streets wearing your face until the time we agreed I'd be home by?” Richie argues, suddenly too annoyed to stammer.

“ _Do not_ argue with me right now, little boy,” Jim warns icily.

Richard tilts his chin, considering not backing down. Jim steps forward menacingly, somewhat tempted to claw his brother's face off.

“How could you fuck him and not know he wasn't me?” Sebastian asks carefully, momentarily distracting the brothers, although not entirely consciously.

“It was _different_ but I just thought you were in a weird mood,” Richie admits uneasily.

Sebastian presses his lips together. “Right.”

“Can you either finish punching me or put me down?” Severin interrupts.

Sebastian stares down at his brother as though he had forgotten about having a huge hulking man pinned beneath himself. Sebastian tenses his jaw, drags his twin up by the collar, and marches him across the room, shoving him hard in the direction of the master bedroom. His and Jim's, not fucking Richie's.

“I know you're supposed to be working, but fucking stay in there right now,” Sebastian snarls. He rubs his face. “I want to motherfucking kill you.”

Severin raises his palms and obeys before sighing and prodding his burst lip grumpily. Still, it's better than being dead.

Although Mr Moriarty hasn't said much yet. A shiver runs down Severin's back.

“I want him dead, Sebastian,” Jim says coldly upon his blond's return.

Sebastian gives him a steely look. “No killing him. He's my baby brother.”

“You didn't have a problem smashing his face in,” Jim retorts, “and you didn't look like you'd have stopped without being prompted to.”

“That's different; he touched Richie,” Sebastian growls. The meek brunet's eyes widen. He doesn't know how to process this unprecedented protectiveness. Jim's the only one who's ever given a damn about him before.

Jim slides a handgun from its holster and toys with it, hands shaking a little with rage still. “Can I shoot him a bit? I'll avoid the important bits if I must.”

“You're not fucking shooting my brother!” Sebastian exclaims fiercely. “And no fucking blades either. None.”

Jim huffs and puts the gun away. “I think we've got some toothpicks in the kitchen.”

Sebastian blinks then frowns. “No. You are not fucking torturing my brother. Leave his fingers and everything else alone.”

“He touched _my_ brother. Intimately,” Jim counteracts. “He should die.”

“I touch your brother all the time!” Sebastian protests. “In case you weren't listening, that's where the confusion came from.”

“That's different, you're my-” Jim sighs and rubs his temples. “I'm really fucking pissed right now.”

Richie crosses his arms defensively. “ _Y-You're_ pissed? You let me be s-so st-stupid… I-I-I fucked a _stranger_.” He swallows, suddenly feeling sick. A stranger. He has _fucked_ a _stranger_.

He's never…

Richard clenches and unclenches his small hands, then turns away and presses a tense half-fist to his forehead. Disgusting. It doesn't matter that Severin's… No. It just doesn't matter. He's a stranger. This is awful. How could he be so fucking oblivious?

Jim watches the emotions twisting across his twin's face. A detached part at the back of his mind feels sympathy, but the feelings at the forefront are anger, jealousy and resentment. Richie bloody should feel awful for betraying him. Them. Whatever.

Sebastian's still feeling hurt about the mishap, but he's not vengeful enough to want to see Richard burst into the not-fun kind of tears. Which, based on the snarling, ugly look on Jim's face, isn't how the other brunet is currently feeling.

Sebastian swallows his own pride for the moment and focuses on his brats. Richie looks closest to hyperventilating so the blond reaches out a large hand to him first.

“Hey. Deep breaths,” Sebastian says softly.

Richard looks up shakily. He wants to apologise, but knows Jim would expect to receive one first, and he's so angry that Richie's not willing to. It's not all his fault.

“I… I didn't mean to,” Richard tells Sebastian quietly.

It doesn't make Sebastian feel much less raw, but he puts an arm around Richie's small frame anyway and pulls him close. “I know.”

Richard leans into the contact gratefully. He's still struggling not to cry, but Sebastian's familiar scent, strong body and gentle touch seem just right. The blond pets him gently and Richie hisses sympathetically at the swollen redness of Sebastian's knuckles.

The brunet takes a hand and kisses the back of it gently, understanding from the subtle way Sebastian flexes his fingers that any touch is painful. “Are… Are you alright?” Richie asks softly.

Sebastian swallows. He keeps his hand held near Richard's mouth and takes comfort in the affection despite its sting. “M'fine.”

“You shouldn't have hit him,” Richie says softly. “It wasn't Severin's fault.”

Sebastian does not like the way _his_ Richard is sticking up for Severin, but he can see the affection Richie has for _him_ , Sebastian, shining honestly from those wet eyes. Sebastian sighs tensely. “I was angry.”

“What for?” Richard asks. Jim is still looking on, simmering, but Richie ignores him and continues, “He's your _brother_.”

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably. “You looked hurt.”

“He's your brother,” Richard repeats. “Did you really think he'd hurt me?”

Sebastian rolls his head uneasily. “I didn't exactly think.”

“Why..?” Richie stares up at Sebastian with wide, beautiful, confused eyes. “Wh-Why didn't you take his side?”

“He doesn't need my protection,” Sebastian shrugs. “He can take care of himself.”

“But I can't?” Richard asks carefully, feeling more than a little insulted. He grew up with _Jim_. Jim and his _fucking mad _tempers.__

__“It's not your responsibility,” replies Sebastian. “It's _my_ job to keep you safe.”_ _

__Richie quietens. He drops his eyes to Sebastian's hand and fidgets with the weighty thing, moving the thick, warm fingers gently. The blond permits it, dropping a soft kiss to Richard's scalp._ _

__Sebastian turns to Jim. “Right, that's one of you calmer. Your turn, sweetheart.”_ _

__“Too fucking angry,” Jim refuses._ _

__“Too bad,” the blond responds. “Suck it up and come here.”_ _

__“ _Too fucking angry_ ,” Jim repeats. He bares his teeth as he runs his hands through his short hair, fingers bent like claws._ _

__“It's not the end of the world, Jimmy,” Sebastian murmurs._ _

__Jim raises his eyes dangerously. “The world is mine. It does not diverge from _my control_.”_ _

__Sebastian sighs. “Sometimes things happen that you can't-”_ _

__“ _Not to me!_ ” Jim roars. He breathes heavily for a few minutes then fixes his twin with a black look. Trawling his gaze over his brother just makes him angrier._ _

__“Put some fucking clothes on, you slut,” Jim snaps._ _

__“Don't call him that,” Sebastian blurts. Both brunets look at him with surprise. “Just… Just not tonight, alright?”_ _

__“He _is_ a fucking slut,” Jim growls. “Or did you miss the part where he _fucked your brother_?”_ _

__“Shut up,” Sebastian snaps._ _

__“Why should I?” Jim spits. “Our Richie is a cheap little _tramp_ who spreads his legs for anyone who walks into our home.”_ _

__Sebastian gives Jim an unimpressed look. “That is not-”_ _

__Richard interrupts by turning and giving his twin a hard look. “Well Severin thinks I'm cute so your opinion's irrelevant.”_ _

__Sebastian cringes at Jim's apoplectic look and shields the other brunet with his body anxiously._ _

__“EXCUSE YOU??” Jim screams._ _

__Richie fights the urge to cower at his brother's ire. He's one of the only people in the world Jim hasn't yet killed for standing up to him on rare occasions, so the odds of surviving are as good as they could be. Which is still rather small._ _

__“If you don't want me I don't have to stay here, Jimmy,” Richard says slowly, surprised that his words come out so smoothly._ _

__Jim strides close, stopping just millimetres from his brother's face. “Where the _fuck_ do you get the idea that you're free to leave?”_ _

__“Y… You either want me or you don't,” Richie responds. “I can't take it back.”_ _

__Jim snatches his brother's hair and yanks it hard. “YOU ARE MINE. Mine and Seb's. You belong here. You _touch no one else._ ”_ _

__“Who… Who decided that?” Richard asks bravely._ _

__Jim brings him so close their foreheads rest together, noses slotting alongside each other habitually. “You… Are… MINE,” he repeats ferociously._ _

__Richie closes his eyes. He can still feel Severin on his body, in the aches and bruises and the dried semen on his skin. He doesn't know how to feel about that._ _

__“Prove it,” Richard challenges from Sebastian's arms._ _

__Jim blinks against him slowly, his lashes brushing exquisitely against Richie's skin._ _

__Then Jim steps away and drags Richard down almost in half, snarling, “I think you need a firm lesson in who the fuck your arse belongs to, little boy.”_ _

__Richie cries out at the pain and rough handling, but he's glad of it. It's comforting, and the harsh, possessive edge to Jim sends bolts of fucking lightning to Richard's confused dick._ _

__Jim glances up at Sebastian. “Get your brother to fuck out of our bedroom, then get the lube. We're going to tear Richie's arse apart. Together.”_ _

__Sebastian hesitates. “Where is Severin supposed to go? He's meant to be-”_ _

__“He can fucking listen at the door for all I care but you and I are fucking my brother right now and that's all I care about, got it?” Jim rants._ _

__Sebastian takes a breath, more than a little terrified and definitely aroused. “Yes sir.”_ _


	8. Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, was totally floored with a migraine so focusing on a screen was beyond me D: But I'm back with smut, so all's forgiven, right?

Severin has heard Mr Moriarty's shouting, but he still feels unprepared when his brother Sebastian opens the bedroom door. Sebastian stares at him for a moment, assessing Severin's burst face and beginning to feel guilty about it, but it is never a good idea to keep a livid Jim waiting.

“We need the room,” Sebastian states bluntly.

Severin nods and approaches. “If I'd known...”

“Not ready to talk about it,” Sebastian states shortly. His expression is closed, and Severin knows his brother well enough to just nod and leave.

Mr Moriarty gives Severin a deadly look before pretty much launching his half-naked twin into the bedroom.

Severin swallows and watches through lowered eyes. Richie casts him a flustered glance before Mr Moriarty slams the door closed.

“Sebastian, edge of the bed. Get on your back,” Jim orders. He stalks over to the bedside table and yanks out the lube, giving his twin a cold look. “You don't deserve this. We should scar you so you remember this fucking lesson.”

Richie stares at his brother and swallows. Jim slaps Sebastian's elbow as he walks past. “Get undressed first, obviously.”

Sebastian swallows a growl and raises a brow at Jim warningly. He's not in the mood for much bullying. Jim pays no heed, striding back towards Richard and snatching his brother's wrist tightly.

“When I had planned us doing this for the first time,” Jim hisses, “I was going to spoil you. Sebastian and I were going to fuck you over and over until you were so melted we'd have had no problems with what we're going to do to you. Instead, you're going to be in tears.”

Richie feels his stomach contract sharply. He's already in a bewildered headspace. Adding further trepidation and arousal to the mix makes him feel helpless, although Jim usually makes him feel like that, so it's a little comforting too.

Jim rips off his twin's remaining clothing and pushes him hard in the back, just above the tattoo. Richard stumbles into Sebastian, who catches him and sits them down on the bed.

Jim opens the lube and orders Sebastian to spread Richie's cheeks. The blond hesitates.

“Are you okay with this, Shorty?” he asks.

Richard nods softly. He feels strange and wrong and dirty and wants to feel claimed properly, by _his_ lovers. Even if Severin is bloody fit.

And he can probably hear absolutely everything in the otherwise quiet building. Richie cannot help but moan as Jim pushes in a slicked finger roughly.

For all the criminal insists Richard deserves nothing by way of lubricant, he spends much longer than normal stretching his brother out. Richie's not sure whether that makes him feel more nervous or less.

Jim eventually meets Sebastian's eyes. “Cowboy,” he says shortly.

Sebastian feels a bit weirded out by knowing his own brother has already been inside Richie today, but he positions the little actor carefully. Richard finds Sebastian's blue eyes and holds their gaze as he slides himself down on the blond's willing cock.

Sebastian hisses with need.

“Do not move,” Jim warns fiercely.

Sebastian stills instantly. Richie turns around, but is pushed almost to his stomach against Sebastian's strong chest.

The little actor frowns. He can hear Jim squirting out more lube.

Wait.

No _way_.

Richard yelps shakily as Jim reaches out to tease the ring of muscle already stretched tight around Sebastian's cock. The blond bites his lip and watches the twins' expressions as Jim works up to three fingers. Richie squirms and pants and hisses whilst Jim looks coldly possessive.

Richie squeals when Jim eases himself ever so fucking slowly into him alongside Sebastian's firm, warm dick. Jim's icy look melts away and he bites his brother's unmarked shoulder.

“You are. Fucking. _Ours_ ,” Jim declares. His harsh voice is softened by the way the tight squeeze of sharing Richard's willing hole makes his words catch breathily.

Jim and Sebastian are holding their hips remarkably still, the blond stroking Richard's slim arms soothingly. Sandwiched thus, Richie's protests die before they ever leave his mouth. Feeling rather vulnerable, he whimpers, “Promise?”

Sebastian's feelings are still definitely hurt, but he leans up quickly to kiss the little catastrophe reassuringly. As he does, Jim grips the back of Richard's hair and yanks it whilst leaning forward. It shifts Richie's feeling of fullness almost alarmingly and he groans deeply into Sebastian's mouth. Jim breaks into the kiss, all harsh tongue and sharp teeth. The others turn their joined lips towards him, welcoming him in. It's putting strain on Richie's back and he feels so stretched he might cry, but he's eager for the contact. For Jimmy's approval, however viciously administered.

And it's going to be. Richard can tell in the way Jim pulls his hair and the tenseness in his brother's muscles that the criminal is seething, still spitting mad and jealous as hell inside. There's a tightness in Sebastian's expression and touches too that feels like resentment, which gives Richie an extra shiver of nerves as he expects it means the blond is not going to be as gentle as usual.

“...I don't know whether to be impressed or insulted at how easily you relaxed and let us fill you,” Jim mutters.

Richard looks over his shoulder quickly. “Because I _trust_ you, not because I'm a slut, you _bastard_.”

“ _Watch your mouth_ ,” Jim warns crossly, slapping Richie's arse hard enough to force a wince. “Why the fuck would you trust us after I told you we were going to tear you apart?”

Richard huffs and sits up, which causes Sebastian to whimper involuntarily at the shift. Richie relies on his superb acting skills to avoid smirking when Jim also gasps at the movement.

“Because I love you two, obviously,” Richard grumbles.

Jim is quiet for a moment. “Let's see if you still feel that way once we've had our way with you,” he drawls snippily. The other two can tell he is relenting.

Jim moves closer, Sebastian's softly fuzzed thighs warm as they brush his own. Sebastian's throbbing cock is so tightly pressed against his own that Jim can feel the blond's pulse.

And Richie. Fuck. Richie is breathing deliciously heavily from the strain of fitting two dicks into his small body.

Jim moves his hips in one deep, languid movement. Richard and Sebastian both jump at the movement and make some rather exquisite noises.

“Don't move yet, Sebby,” Jim whispers.

Sebastian chuckles softly. “Might blow if I did,” he responds weakly.

“D-Don't think you're getting this every night,” Richie warns shakily. “I'm going to be tender for a week after this.”

Jim chuckles slightly cruelly. “Have we finally found something that fazes you, brother mine?”

Richie hesitates, distracted by his brother's slow, taunting thrusts. “I'm loving it, but fucking hell I'm so tight,” he mutters.

“Surprising, considering what a little whore you are,” Jim muses, angling his hips just so to jab his brother's prostate hard with his squeezed prick.

Richard bites his lip. Normally he likes the insult, but right now it's a little closer to the bone than he appreciates, and reminds him that Severin is outside hearing everything they are getting up to.

Jim and Sebastian both frown in concern as Richie freezes.

“Are… are you alright?” Sebastian asks.

Jim slaps Richard's bottom. “Don't be so fucking oversensitive.”

Richie rolls his eyes, but the moderate blow helps ground him. “Just… just pound me, will you?”

Jim bites him again, thrusts still teasingly slow and so fucking deep. “Patience, little boy.”

Richard turns, shuddering, and watches the base of his brother's prick disappear inside himself. “Take me. P-Please, Daddy?”

Jim arches a brow. “You do not get around me that quickly, baby.” All the same, he looks around Richie's shoulder to make eye contact with Sebastian. “Do you want to try moving now? Before we bring up the pace for our impatient brat?”

Sebastian groans and risks rocking his hips shallowly. Having both twins piled on top of him might just become his go to wank inspiration for the rest of his fucking life. “Are… Are we alternating thrusts or at the same time?”

Jim thrusts against him, encouraging Sebastian to cant his hips harder whilst Richie groans delightedly. “Whatever suits, darling,” Jim responds.

Alternating is an interesting experience, but the pair discover that pulling Richard's hips down hard on both of their solid cocks has the little brunet squealing beautifully.

His command of the English language seems to have short circuited, but Jim and Sebastian know their little actor well enough to translate the string of giddy nonsense which follows as, 'Can we do this all day? Can we do this _forever_?'

Jim chuckles darkly and leaves another red ring of teethmarks in his twin's skin. “I'll fuck you every day if it helps you remember your place, baby, but you'll be fucking _sore_ , I promise you,” he purrs.

'Don't care, just want you close, _want more_ ,' seems to be what Richie keens in response. His cock is dripping freely, standing proud and reddish-purple as it drips all over Sebastian's chest. The blond teases its tip wickedly with a hand whilst he continues to hammer himself firmly into _his_ little brunet.

Something that sounds like, 'Fuck, pleasepleaseplease…' leaves Richard's panting, gaping, red-lipped mouth.

Jim drops down against his brother's sweating back, roughly kissing and nipping the side of Richard's neck. Sebastian can feel Jim tiring; feel his pulsing dick against his own; the lube beginning to wear thin after so much gliding; Jim's damp balls slapping against his own skin. Sebastian can also feel Jim's rattled nerves: the jealously, insecurity and possessive anger, even worry, tangling together in the hazed of such heightened arousal.

They're together. It's such an electric headfuck to be so completely together.

Richie howls and squirms more, sobbing prettily, his palms firm against the bed, sheets knotted and wet from his sweat, as he pushes his aching arse up hard against the two punishing cocks.

Sebastian reaches up and kisses Jim desperately over Richard's shoulder, the keening brunet too far gone to think to lean into their kiss. Jim snatches his twin's long hair and pulls him in. Richie gets the message quickly and kisses them sloppily.

“Fucking _ours_ ,” Jim snarls when they finally breath away for breath.

“A-Al-Alwayyyys,” Richard cries.

Sebastian growls approvingly and dips his head to mouth Richie's chest hungrily, paying fierce attention to Richard's sensitive, peaked nipples whilst Jim smirks and draws his short nails down his brother's bare back.

Eventually Richie can take no more and cums with a scream that takes the others' breath away. The spasming tightness of his channel as he climaxes is much more pressing than either of his lovers are used to. The sensation and the thrilling sounds are enough to have Sebastian and Jim following swiftly after, making guttural noises that even in his dazed state Richard wants to remember.

Finishing so hard makes Jim's legs utterly weak. He pulls out carefully and throws himself down on the mattress beside Sebastian, a trail of semen and lube dripping after him.

Outside the room, Severin numbly crosses over to the kitchen sink and splashes some water on his face. Listening to his lucky brother fucking the intriguing twins has gotten him sweating, and worst yet… cumming in his clothing. Bastards.

Unaware of the wet, uncomfortable problem Severin is facing, Sebastian nonetheless slaps Richard's arse. “See the trouble you cause? Next time just look at my face when you fuck me.” 

“Maybe it's not your best feature,” Richie teases. 

Sebastian's expression tightens. Jim shoots his younger brother a glare, but Richard is already dropping himself down on Sebastian's broad chest and forcing the blond to meet his gaze. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Sebastian doesn't meet the smaller man's eyes. “M'fine,” he grunts.

“No, you're not,” Richard states astutely. “What's wrong?”

The big blond grimaces and turns his head away, pushing off of the mattress a little. “Nothing,” he says a little sharply.

Jim drops down closer to Sebastian, his mouth open to speak, but Richard beats him to it. He takes Sebastian's face firmly in his hands, making the blond's blue eyes whip to Richie in startled surprise. He's not remotely used to Richard being forceful with him.

“Your face is fucking perfect, Sebastian,” the brunet states sincerely. He runs his fingers gently over the scars then dips closer to kiss them.

The blond closes his eyes.

Although mostly forgiven, Richie remains in the dog house for days. Jim is bitchy and bad-tempered, and possessive, which at least means some interesting sex, but also means feeling on trial every waking second of the day. Sebastian claims, even insists, to be fine, but neither brunet twin is entirely convinced.

Richard is covered in bruises from Jim's repeated, rough buggerings, and there's even a few marks from Sebastian (mostly over the fading ones left by Severin). Jim hasn't technically grounded Richie, but the little actor does not feel particularly enthusiastic about attending rehearsals with purple rings around his neck, a split lip and brow, and utterly mauled wrists.

This is not entirely convenient for anyone, because Severin is currently involved in a job that requires working closely with his brother and Mr Moriarty, and he's too competent to replace on short notice, despite Jim's displeasure.

At first Richard does the sensible thing and completely fucking avoids Severin.

However.

It drives Richie more than a little mad to know the mysterious blond is in the building, and even more so whenever Richard can hear the blond in the fucking penthouse.

Whatever his reservations, Richie knows that something about Severin Moran drives blood straight to his traitorous cock.

The brunet starts to bravely walk around his home despite the obtrusive presence. Jim and Sebastian watch him (and Severin) tensely.

Eventually some of the brittle atmosphere evaporates. Severin and Richie find themselves in rooms together unaccompanied for moments, or brushing past each other without being glowered threateningly at.

Richard feels a most disloyal yearning in his pretty panties.

He quite loses his mind, and starts stammering the odd flirty comment at Severin, who quickly begins to reciprocate.

Jim slaps his little brother hard across the face the first time he catches them. “Do what you like, you fucking slut,” he snaps over his shoulder as he stalks away to find something to shoot.

Richie straightens and heaves a sigh as he clutches his face. “Ouch,” he mutters, looking adorable. He flicks his gaze over to Severin bashfully. “I hurt my lips; c-can you kiss them for me?” 

“Gladly slam you against a wall, Bunny,” Severin whispers seductively. He winces as he listens to Mr Moriarty open a clip into various things that sound breakable. “But I'd rather avoid extra ventilation.”


	9. Pool

“Little boy, Mummy and Daddy want a word.”

Richard feels his stomach drop right to his toes. He knows he's been _properly_ naughty recently, which isn't like him: staring openly at Severin and flirting even when it gets him sorely spanked.

He can't _help_ it though!

Richie pulls himself off of his bed bravely and approaches Jim and Sebastian. He drags his feet childishly as he walks and doesn't dare lift his face to meet anyone's stern gaze.

Sebastian shifts and closes the door firmly behind himself. Richie cringes inwardly.

“Sit down,” the blond growls.

Richard's head flies up in worried surprise. Sebastian _never_ takes the lead in a punishment. Richie swallows and quickly walks backwards toward his bed. He seats himself nervously.

Jim stalks toward him and reaches out, tugging Richard's hair teasingly. “You've been making us very cross with you recently, haven't you?”

Richie swallows. “Y… Y-Yes, sir.”

Sebastian crosses his arms, not moving closer. It makes Richard even more nervous.

“Your Daddy and I have discussed it,” the blond states crisply. His back is straight and he radiates displeasure in a way that makes Richie tremble. He remembers that Sebastian was a _colonel_ once, and used to putting big, tough army men in their places. He could really take Richard to task if he was inclined to.

And right now he seems to be.

Jim yanks Richie's hair again, a little more painfully. “The buckle ends of our belts have done _nothing_ to dissuade you of your wicked behaviour, have they?”

Richard swallows.

Jim pulls his brother's hair more harshly. “Have they?” he repeats.

“N-N-No, D-Daddy...” Richie whimpers.

“Filthy, fucking _slut_ ,” Jim growls. 

Richard cringes.

Jim takes hold of his brother's chin and meets Richie's nervous gaze somberly. “We have decided to be proactive in managing your terrible misbehaviour.”

Richard swallows pitifully. He sort of loves a good, sound whipping, but his brother does have a way of scaring him silly when he wants to.

Jim turns and looks over his shoulder coolly. “Sebastian?”

The blond shoots Richie a look that scares him, dropping his arms and reaching into a pocket as he walks towards the brothers.

Richard's eyes grow wide at the metal glinting in Sebastian's large palm.

Jim smirks cruelly. “We did discuss simply binding you, gagging you, and never letting you leave your room, but...”

Sebastian catches his little criminal's dark eyes and grins ferally. “...We'd never get anything done, knowing you were spread and waiting any time we felt like it.” He snaps his gaze to Richard and looks a lot more dominant that Richie's ever seen him. It makes the little actor shiver in apprehension and arousal.

Jim reaches for his twin's slim hips and begins unfastening Richard's jeans. “Not that we don't already find your greedy hole a distraction, baby.”

Richie keens and lies back, raising his hips helpfully even though he definitely does not want what Sebastian bears in his huge hand. He thinks. He's really fucking hard, so maybe he does.

Maybe he's a bit broken.

Jim sits on the side of the bed and strokes his brother's arousal gently. Richie frowns at him. That's definitely an ominous move. Jim meets his brother's suspicious look and grins evilly.

“We figured it might be a bit difficult to … discourage you… during a punishment. Certainly pain wasn't going to help,” Jim says dangerously sweetly.

Richard draws his knees towards himself defensively.

Jim laughs sadistically and puts his weight on one of his brother's thighs, holding it down. Sebastian shoves the other leg back to the floor.

Richie bites his lip anxiously, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he watches the others.

Jim pulls a small bag of ice from his suit jacket's inside pocket. “This should do the trick, don't you think?” he smirks.

“Jimmy!” Richard squeals in horror, then cries out again at the unbearable cold drops heavily down over his groin.

Jim smirks at his twin's suffering, not remotely sympathetic. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian lifts the ice away, but instead of dumping it on the bed, drops it unkindly on Richie's lightly haired stomach. The big blond handles Richard's cold, unhappy genitals and works them into the chastity cage with a suspicious ease that makes Richard wonder whether Sebastian already practised on his brother.

“B-Bastard,” Richie whispers.

Sebastian curls his lips and slaps Richard's sensitive inner thigh casually. “Is that any way to speak to me, Shorty?”

Richie swallows and moves the bag of ice from his naval. “M-M-Maybe n-not?”

Jim smirks and reaches out to twist his little brother's ear. “We were planning on spoiling you somewhat, but if you'd rather we were _vile_ to you, do keep being rude.”

Richard swallows and looks up with wide eyes. “Sp-spoiling m-me?”

Jim rolls his eyes at Sebastian. “Of course _that_ gets his attention.”

The blond smirks and tugs on the metal encasing Richie's cock. “It's going to cost you two blowjobs though.”

Richard smiles a little. “L-L-Like that's a punishment. Wh-Who's first?”

Jim grips his brother's hair and pushes the scalp down pointedly. “Me, because joining you will just make me kill someone. Probably several someones.”

Richie lifts his face with a questioning look, but Jim quickly unzips himself and pushes against his little brother's mouth. Richard responds instinctively.

Sebastian has a definite heat in his gaze by the time it gets to his turn. He shoves Richard to the floor and unbuckles his belt, looking like he's more than a little tempted to spank Richie with it first. The brunet grins and crawls closer, pulling down Sebastian's zip with his mouth.

Neither Sebastian nor Jim deign to explain any further to Richard until he's leaning back on his heels licking Sebastian's semen from his nose and cheeks.

“It's in my fucking eyes,” Richie grumbles softly.

Sebastian drops to his knees and licks softly across the little brunet's dripping eyelashes. “Tough.”

Richard blinks quickly, feeling more comfortable. “Should I wash my face?”

Jim pulls his brother to his feet and laps away the rest of Sebastian's cum. “You should, but we're not going to let you.”

Richie chuckles. “Fine.”

Jim pats his brother's cheek. “But put a jacket on. You're going out.”

Richard's expression wavers. “I… I am? Where?”

Sebastian shrugs and fastens himself back up. “Lady's choice. I'll be there to keep an eye on you.”

Richie tilts his head dubiously as he reads Sebastian's face. “Why aren't you happy about that?”

“Severin's coming,” Sebastian mutters resentfully. “Hurry up.”

Richard flashes both men confused looks and rushes to grab a jacket, stumbling over his jeans before thinking to pull them up. “Wh-What? Why's he coming?”

“You want him, don't you?” Sebastian responds coolly.

“Um...” Richie gives them a helpless look. “Are… Are yous okay with this??”

“No, but we love you, so we will be,” Sebastian says crisply.

“I'm not coming because I will peel his skin off and feed it to you,” Jim says sweetly. “And don't you dare fuck him on a first date.”

Richard pales. “I-I-It's a _date_?”

Jim steps over and yanks the back of his twin's scalp. “Like I said; we're spoiling you.” He pushes his brother out of the doorway and closes it after Sebastian. Jim slumps down against it stroppily.

Sebastian leads Richie through the penthouse looking rather close to sulking himself. “Where do you want to go?”

Richard clutches his arms uncomfortably. “I don't know anywhere. I'm not allowed to go out by myself, remember?”

Sebastian arches a brow at him impatiently.

“...There's a pool place I've been to once or twice with my theatre friends,” Richie admits with a sigh.

“I know,” Sebastian comments. “If by 'once or twice' you mean 'about three times a month'.”

Richard's eyes bulge anxiously. “Y-y-you know that?” he squeaks.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Your brother's not stupid. We've vetted the place, and we keep an eye on you.”

Richie swallows. “Oh.”

“'Oh,'” Sebastian mocks. He stares at Richard for a minute then sighs and leads the brunet outside.

Severin is smoking on the front steps, staring out at the heavy traffic. He jumps as the others step through the doors.

“Uhm… hi,” he says carefully. The cut Sebastian left on his face is scarring.

Richie clings to Sebastian's side, his confidence having ran screaming at the prospect of an actual date. He's been fucking his twin since they were old enough to touch themselves, Richie actually dating anyone wasn't something Jimmy ever tolerated.

Sebastian slaps Richard lightly across the back of his head. “Lost your tongue suddenly?”

“H-Hi?” Richie bleats.

Severin smiles awkwardly and stubs out his cigarette. “So… what's the plan?”

Sebastian gives his brother a mistrustful look. “Pool, apparently.”

Severin runs his gaze over Richie's small frame and clearly seems a little surprised that the blatant little fag chose something normal.

Richard feels the annoyance return his confidence and he strides forwards, leading the way.

The tattooed, bearded man at the bar nods to Richard and walks over, eying the blond twins speculatively.

“American pool,” Richie decides. The bar tender turns and lifts a tray of balls from a shelf under the sticky bar.

Severin dubiously queries, “Isn't that a bigger table?” 

“Yup,” Richard agrees, and spends the entire game bending over the table temptingly to reach his shots. Sebastian finds himself biting and chewing his lip to shreds with a frown. It takes most of his self control not to strip the short brunet and fuck him into the table until it splinters.

Wicked little tease. If Richie keeps this up Sebastian's going to tell Jim on him.

Severin can't keep his gaze from Richard's pert, little waggling ass either, even though he's still fairly sure Sebastian wants to punch him a fair few times for looking.

“Spanking for the loser?” Richard suggests playfully. Sebastian glares at him, crossing his arms as he watches the pair play. 

Severin agrees with amusement, too distracted by the heat in Richie's voice to heed Sebastian's sulking.

Richard misses a number of shots and pouts prettily, making eyes repeatedly at Severin before the blond thinks of offering to help. Severin then swiftly realises that this involves being bent over, pressing up against Richie's entire tiny frame, and absolutely not making any innuendo that will provoke Seb to smash a pool cue over his neck. 

Dammit.

Severin pots all of his balls and Richie suddenly cleans up the table of his own, evidently far more skillful than he had been pretending. 

Severin blinks in astonishment at the smirking brat.

“Spanking for the shark, more like,” Severin growls in Richie's ear, leaning close. 

Richard grins widely and walks around the table. He deliberately loses, looking Severin directly in the eyes.

“Fucker,” Severin whispers. He stalks over and grabs the little brat, considering dragging him into the toilet for a hard spanking and maybe some heavy petting.

Sebastian clears his throat loudly.

Severin sighs and puts the disappointed little tease down. Richie kneels down and starts gathering up the balls, leaning too far over the table to place them down.

Both blonds stare at his arse and the scalloped edge of Richie's lingerie.

Richard grins to himself.

He's not keen on the cage though. Sebastian can't usually tolerate seeing Richie hard and leaking through his jeans without doing something about it. Being too constricted to achieve an erection is just bloody cruel.

Richard crawls under the table for the triangle and lines up the balls. He gives Severin a seductive look then turns to Sebastian.

“Are you playing?”

Sebastian tenses his jaw. He doesn't bloody like this game, but Richie fixes him with an open, loving, aroused look.

Little bastard.

“Fine,” the blond snaps. “Who am I playing?”

Richard dips his head, suddenly shy of his own daring, and mumbles, “Why would you play with your brother when you could play with me?”

Both blonds swallow.

“You're _definitely_ getting spanked when we get you home,” Sebastian growls.

Richie beams.

Both twins are almost twitching with frustration by the time Richard is ready to go home. Severin avoids his brother's gaze and bravely pushes Richie up against the wall for a long, promising kiss before he leaves.

Sebastian permits it reluctantly. His tensions start to relax a little as Richard snuggles into him in the lift upstairs.

“Hello,” the blond says softly.

“You didn't rise to it,” Richie murmurs.

Sebastian grimaces. “To what?”

Richard lifts his chin and gives a small, winning smile. “I _was_ trying to provoke you.”

Sebastian stares at him. “Why would you do that?”

Richie takes one of Sebastian's heavy hands and places it on his bum. “Because I still want _you_.”

Sebastian squeezes contemplatively. “I know that.”

Richard pulls away and pushes down his jeans and panties. “Do you?”

Sebastian arches a brow. “What are you doing?”

Richie puts his palms on the elevator wall and spreads his legs. “I think you know fine well.”

The blond sighs and steps over, pressing his face into the side of Richard's neck. “Yes, but what for?”

“Because you're mine… I mean, aren't you?” Richie mumbles awkwardly, glancing around.

Sebastian kisses the brunet's jaw. “...I am.”

“...Then I'd like you to fuck me now. Please,” Richard murmurs.

Sebastian reaches for the smaller man's crotch. “It's easier to unlock you if you turn around.”

Richie drops a hand to Sebastian's strong wrist. “This isn't for me. I want it to be all about you. You went out of your way for me today.”

Sebastian absorbs this information then flips the little brunet around. “I like it when you cum for me though.”

He moves quickly to unlock the chastity device. It's so warm from Richard's body heat; a direct contrast to the last time Sebastian held it.

Richie kicks off his clothing to spread his thighs further. Sebastian wets his fingers with his mouth then gently brings them to Richard's rear. He teases and stretches the brunet with slow carefulness, feeling grateful he and Jim have been fucking Richie so much recently that the brat isn't too terribly tight.

Richie bites his lip prettily as he bounces on Sebastian's fingers.

“You ready for me, Shorty?” Sebastian asks in a rough purr.

“Please,” Richard begs.

Sebastian takes himself out of his clothing, adds some more spit, and lines himself up with an adorable frown of concentration. Richard grins, then gasps beautifully as the blond pushes in.

Sebastian lifts the smaller man up by the hips and holds him against the wall. Richie wraps his legs around Sebastian's broad torso and stares into Sebastian's earnest blue eyes.

Sebastian kisses him soundly, and Richard wraps his arms around the blond's neck. He gasps softly as Sebastian rocks in and out of him teasingly.

“This what you want?” the blond whispers.

“I want you,” Richie moans. “Take me, Seb, please...”

Sebastian agrees with a grunt and shifts their weight. He bounces Richard hard, groaning as gravity helps each thrust deepen beautifully.

Richie clings tight and mewls the whole time.

Sebastian kisses him again, sloppily. “Love you, Richie...”

Richard freezes, merely panting as he rides Sebastian's cock. The blond tenses nervously. “Uh...”

Richie dives forwards and devours Sebastian's mouth. “Love you too, army boy. I'm yours, Sebastian, yours...” the brunet murmurs when he finally breaks away.

Sebastian smiles softly, not even annoyed by the 'army boy' nickname anymore. He pushes them up hard against the wall and asks with a grin and a sharp thrust, “ _Whose_ are you, Shorty?”

“Yours!” Richard howls. “Oh fuck yes, Seb, I'm yours...”

Sebastian grins into Richie's neck and keeps smashing his hips up into the petite brunet. “All mine?”

“Yes...”

“Should I tell Jim that?” Sebastian teases.

“I don't care; just don't stop,” Richard whines. “You feel so fucking _good_.”

“Perfect, am I?” the blond asks playfully.

Richie holds him close, sweating. “Yes! Oh fuck...”

Sebastian sucks Richard's ear lobe playfully. “You gonna cum from being pounded by my big cock, love?”

Richie groans. “Oh yes… Don't stop, Seb, don't ever stop...”

Sebastian chuckles. “I don't know if I can promise that, Shorty. Your mouth's so pretty and you feel so good bouncing on my dick that I'm going to fill you all up as soon as you've cum for me...”

Richie throws his head back. “Promise?” he pants.

“Promise,” Sebastian agrees.

“Can… can you say it again?” Richard asks softly.

Sebastian nuzzles him. “Which bit?”

“That...” Richie bites his lip. “That you love me?”

“Course I fucking love you,” Sebastian growls possessively, thrusting hard.

“Keep saying it,” Richard whispers.

“I love you,” Sebastian responds, holding Richie close and fucking his little hole ferociously. “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

Richard spills with a scream, spasming hard in Sebastian's strong arms. “F-F-F-Fuck,” he whimpers.

Sebastian kisses him languidly, whilst speeding up his thrusts further. As promised he paints Richie's insides with warm, white pleasure.

Richard trembles happily and drops his head to Sebastian's shoulder. “Thanks.”

Sebastian throws an arm against the wall to steady his legs. “Welcome, Shorty.”

The brunet grins and nuzzles into the larger man.

The lift doors open for a crossed armed Moriarty. “Couldn't wait for me?” he drawls.

“We really couldn't,” Sebastian chuckles. “Come give us a kiss, sweetheart. My legs need a minute.”

Jim rolls his eyes but joins them obediently. “I hope you've some energy left for me.”

Richie makes a face. “Actually, Jimmy, I'm really sore, could we..?”

Jim presses his lips together for a moment then turns in the direction of his bedroom. “Fine, but we never talk of this again.”

Richie grins and dismounts from Sebastian carefully. He winks at the blond. “You're going to enjoy this.”

Sebastian sheds his clothing lazily then comes to a halt as he interprets the cryptic exchange. His jaw drops, then he rushes after the dark-haired twins. No fucking way is he going to miss what he thinks is about to go down…


	10. Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter since it was so big... which means it's not exactly plot heavy. Enjoy ;)

Sebastian makes it to the master bedroom in time to see Richie shed his jacket, now dressed only in a tight teeshirt, and step towards a fully suited Jim. He's left his discarded clothing in the lift, not for the first time.

Jim's body language is… off. Richard reaches for his twin's belt buckle and pulls on it firmly, bringing Jim a step closer. Jim bites his lip… nervously?

Sebastian removes his coat and shoes quickly, never taking his eyes from the brothers.

Richie removes Jim's belt with a measured slowness and kisses a line from the top of Jim's throat to the edge of his shirt collar. “S'been a while,” the actor murmurs.

Jim growls in his throat uneasily, scowling when his brother grins at him.

Richard removes Jim's suit trousers and dips down to tug off his brother's branded socks.

Jim moves back towards the bed. Richie catches his brother's tie, and Sebastian's breath with the action. 

“No hiding,” the actor chides. “We want to see _everything_.”

Jim's dark eyes flick up to Sebastian as though having forgotten the big blond's presence. He holds Sebastian's gaze warily as Richard steps closer and unknots Jim's expensive tie. The criminal turns as his twin gives him another kiss and begins to unbutton his extortionate shirt.

“Seb, do you want to jump up to the head of the bed?” Richie suggests, teasing his brother's nipples carefully.

Sebastian pulls his top over his head and trots over obediently. He reaches into the bedside table and tosses down the lube.

“Shame you're not that well trained,” Richard teases, bowing his head to bite the sensitive parts of his brother's chest even as he pushes down Jim's boxers. 

Jim hisses and wraps his fingers in his brother's hair. “N-Never going to happen.”

Richie grins and tugs his big brother to the bed. “Well, go give Sebastian a kiss anyway. I've a beautiful arse to play with.”

Jim arches his brow. “Mine looks like yours.”

“I know,” Richard teases. He nudges his brother again, who takes the hint and climbs onto the mattress.

Jim bites his lip and looks away as Sebastian meets his gaze. The blond grabs his chin. “Oh no, if you're gonna kiss me you have to look at me.”

Jim makes a disgruntled noise in his throat.

Sebastian presses his forehead to Jim's and scratches the brunet's shoulder blades the way he knows Jim likes. “Relax, sweets, who are we going to tell?”

“Not the point,” Jim grumbles. He flinches as he feels Richie brush his opening. Over his shoulder Jim complains, “A bit of fucking warning would be nice.”

Richard squeezes his big brother's arse cheek. “Who's bottoming right now?”

Jim tenses his jaw.

“Exactly, so shut up,” Richie responds calmly. He dips down and swipes his tongue along Jim's crack. “You know I know what I'm doing.”

“I'm going to kill you,” Jim growls.

“You always say that,” Richard replies.

“S'because I mean it,” Jim huffs.

“Sebastian, he'll whine less if you kiss him for me,” Richie suggests.

The blond grins and pulls Jim closer. “That true, babe?”

Jim punches Sebastian's chest. “Shut up.”

The big blond smiles even wider and pulls Jim tight against his naked torso. “Make me,” he drawls, then kisses the brunet firmly.

Jim lets out a most unmasculine squeak at the combination of Sebastian's lips on his own and Richie's mouth on his hole. The others know better than to comment.

Richard continues to lap expertly at Jim's tight little arse. It's not long before Jim is frowning and panting into Sebastian's mouth, trying very hard not to mewl.

Sebastian rakes his nails lightly over Jim's nipples and breaks the kiss gently. “What are you holding back for, sweetheart?”

Jim does not respond, biting down on a breathy cry instead before diving forward to latch onto the sweaty chord at Sebastian's throat. He pictures the blond fucking Richie deliciously hard and wavers just a fraction.

Sebastian savours the sensation for a moment then slides a large hand under Jim's delicate jaw. He draws the brunet back and reminds him, “I asked you a question, trouble.”

Jim looks away, not quite managing to pull off a grumpy expression.

“Sooner you answer the sooner he'll drop it, Jimmy,” Richard points out from between Jim's cheeks. His breath tickles.

Jim spins around with a scowl. “Who asked for your opinion?”

Richie cracks his palm off of Jim's bottom loudly, making Sebastian's heart not just stutter but practically jolt from his chest in astonished horror.

“Who knows what you like, Jimmy?” Richard asks pointedly.

Surprisingly, Jim turns back around without another word. Sebastian grins widely and grabs the brunet's face teasingly. He's not quite brave enough to verbally mock Jim about this surprise yet.

Richie opens the lube with a sharp click. His eyes sparkle as Jim flinches. “Honestly,” Richard says, warming up the gloop and teasing Jim's tense hole with it, “who knows you better than anyone?”

Jim fights down a whimper. “You do,” he mutters.

Richie uses one finger slowly. “And who's the only other person in the world you trust?”

Jim quickly glances up at his blond and away again. “Sebastian,” he admits. A large hand rests on his shoulder affectionately.

“So why are you acting shy?” Richard asks. He eases in another finger, making Jim hiss and clench his hands tightly.

“Am not,” the older twin mutters after a moment of adjustment.

Richie scissors his fingers a little too widely. “Aren't you?”

Jim jumps a little, sensing rather than seeing Sebastian smile fondly above him in response. Jim scowls.

“Big brother...” Richard sing songs.

Jim sighs. “Shut it, will you?” he grumbles.

“I could,” Richie muses, “but if _you're_ going to keep biting your tongue it'll get awkward if I do.”

Jim buries his head in the crook of Sebastian's muscular arm. “I'm doing you a favour here, can you just not?”

Richard squeezes Jim's arse. “And I'm going to leave you sore, so be good for me.”

The criminal whips around but then his shoulders droop. He sighs heavily, jaw tense. “Shut up,” he says in a much smaller voice.

Richie crooks his fingers and rocks them, gifting his brother tingling waves of pleasure. “Jimmy...”

The older twin presses into Sebastian's chest, thighs trembling. “Christ...”

Richard smiles. “Better.”

Jim gives him a mild look over his bare shoulder. “Arsehole of a brother.”

Richie laughs merrily and eases in another slick finger. “You want to think through what you say?”

Jim tries to frown but his shoulders shake softly in amusement. Sebastian eyes him in surprise. Jim leans up and kisses him again.

The blond peels him away gently. “You've still a question to answer...”

Jim scowls.

Sebastian grins softly and runs his thumb over the brunet's jaw. “It's been ages since you were this shy offering your arse to me.”

“I'm not shy!” Jim exclaims.

“Then why do you keep hiding your face in my chest?” Sebastian asks in amusement, sparing a glance every now and then at Richie's body moving behind Jim. “I can't possibly smell _that_ good after pounding Shorty's tail to dust.”

Richard giggles against Jim's wet skin, making the criminal gasp and buck.

“Sweetheart?” Sebastian presses.

“It's different,” Jim growls.

“It's really not,” Richie responds tartly. “I've seen you beg and whine for Seb worse than I do sometimes.”

Jim shoots Sebastian a death glare to keep him quiet and whirls around sharply. “Firstly, that's not fucking true-”

Richard spanks his big brother hard and raises his brows coolly. “Didn't give you permission to move, did I, _James_?”

Jim looks at war with his urge to lash out but then turns without a word. Richie pinches the red mark on Jim's bottom. “I should think so.” Jim clenches his jaw.

Sebastian laughs teasingly and pulls his glaring criminal up for a fond kiss. “That's you told, trouble,” the blond whispers in Jim's ear a moment later.

Richard twists his fingers sharply within his brother before Jim can argue.

“Complain all you want; we know you _love_ being handled like this,” Sebastian purrs smugly.

Jim blinks warily at him for a moment. “Shut up.”

“Not on your life, love,” Sebastian teases. “I can't wait to see you begging beautifully for Richie's cock like you would for mine.”

“Well I'm not fucking obliging,” Jim growls.

“You _know_ you're going to beg me,” Richard teases. 

“No I won't!” Jim shouts.

Richie tugs his brother's balls sternly. “Remind me what you're always telling me, Daddy. What happens to little liars in this household?”

Jim whimpers needfully before he can stop himself, then bites down hard on his lip, gasping when it splits under his teeth.

Sebastian and Richard share a grin pointedly over Jim's shoulder. He grimaces further.

Richie teases Jim's balls playfully. “Should I give my bad, little Daddy a spanking for telling awful, big lies?”

“I'll fucking kill you,” Jim states darkly.

“You won't,” Richard states with certainty.

“I'll hurt you,” Jim amends.

“I'll like that,” Richie responds.

Jim sighs. “Yes, I know.”

“What _I'd_ like to know is what's with the stage fright?” Richard continues, teasing Jim with his fingers just enough to keep the criminal's feet scrabbling without purchase against the sheets.

“I don't have fucking stage fright,” Jim mumbles.

“Then what's holding you back from screaming for less fingers, more dicking?” Sebastian teases, tweaking Jim's nipples playfully.

Jim squirms and tries to hold a frown. “I would never say that.”

“You've said far worse than that,” Richie murmurs.

Jim drops his head quickly. “Cut your tongue out,” he huffs quietly.

Richard pulls his hand out of his brother completely. “I could stop.”

Jim's eyes widen in alarm and Sebastian has to clamp down really, really hard on the urge to laugh. “Don't,” the criminal protests mildly.

Richie rubs his thumb over Jim's glistening, slicked entrance. “If you don't watch your mouth I'll leave you wanting,” the little actor warns.

“Then I'll flip you over and take you, sore or not,” Jim grumbles.

Sebastian tenses, but Richard calmly leans forward and rains down a number of loud, harsh spanks on Jim's upturned bottom.

“Stop. Being. Such. A little. _Brat_ ,” Richie warns.

Once released, Jim spins around and dives for his brother. “I'm not a-”

Sebastian yanks Jim back hard and delivers a few firm swats of his own over the brunet's red cheeks. “ _Do not_ treat your brother like that.”

“Hypocrite,” Jim snarks, pouting unconsciously as he reaches back to cover his stinging skin.

“My brother isn't in the middle of prepping your spoilt arse,” Sebastian retorts.

“Maybe I should let him,” Jim retorts, then immediately regrets it a little.

Sebastian's expression tightens, but he merely pulls Jim back down for a few more good smacks. “I'm not playing, James,” the blond warns.

Jim winces and bites his sore lip again. “Sorry.”

Sebastian blinks, always surprised by a rare apology from Jim. “Just watch your mouth and ask Richie nicely to fuck you.”

Jim's expression flickers. “You're okay with that?”

Sebastian arches a brow. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Jim glances at his twin and away again. “We're both… We're not built like you.”

Richard catches on quickly and pinches his brother's bottom. “Charming.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Sebastian asks blankly. “I'd fucking hate if you went for someone like me, you know that.”

Richie reaches sharply for his brother's weak spots and pins the criminal before Jim can struggle. “He's saying it's only okay to put his arse in the air for big, muscled mascs like you, Seb,” Richard explains.

Sebastian watches with fascinated horror as Richard manhandles Jim and starts stroking the criminal's crease. “Why?”

“Because he's an idiot is why,” Richie disparages.

Jim stares at the bedding crossly. His instinct to argue is at war with the desire he feels from being pinned by his usually meek brother.

Richard prepares his twin roughly. “What do you want?”

“...You,” Jim admits.

Richie wastes no time smearing up his dick and pushing in, before his brother can come up with anything else exasperating. “And this?” the actor continues.

Jim lifts his head, reluctantly meeting Sebastian's gaze for a minute then affirming uncomfortably.

Richard raises his brows and thrusts without giving his twin much time to adjust. “You bottom for Sebastian all the time. He knows exactly what you like. Where do you think Seb thinks you learnt from?”

Jim whimpers, cutting off the noise at first before giving in and twisting around with difficulty for a kiss.

“Going to be my good boy now?” Richie asks.

Jim snorts a little. “No, but I'm still yours.”

“I fucking know that,” Richard snickers. He squeezes his big brother's hot, red cheeks. “I've got a cure for that mouth though.”

Jim smiles warily. “You do?”

“Mhmm,” Richie smirks. He looks past his brother. “Army boy, give him something to suck on, would you?”

“Gladly, boss,” Sebastian grins. He pulls Jim by the ear down to his crotch and adjusts his clothing.

Jim takes Sebastian's cock in his mouth without further prompting. He seems content, and grins around Sebastian's dick as Richard picks up the pace.

“We belong to each other,” Richie declares, punishing Jim's tight hole fiercely. The criminal groans around a pleased Sebastian.

“You might own my hole, Jimmy -you might own my _everything_ \- but I own you right back,” Richard continues.

Sebastian strokes Jim's scalp. “And it's beautiful to see.”

Jim swallows the blond deeper to hide his embarrassment. Richie continues speaking: possessive, loving, taunts which make Jim's insides squirm and his cock leak.

It does not detract from Jim's skills with his mouth. Richard smirks as Sebastian grows audibly close and adds further possessive encouragements in the blond's direction. Sebastian hisses and squirms and bucks, eventually coming with a shout and a fierce upwards force of his hips. The big blond laughs when Jim rises up and kisses him, forcing the hot liquid into Sebastian's own mouth.

Richard spanks his grinning brother fondly. “Your turn to cum for me, Jimmy.”

The criminal smirks back through heated eyes. “Inspire me.”

Richie pulls out and throws Jim onto his back, mounting him again before wrapping a hand at the base of Jim's throat.

“ _You belong to me_ ,” Richie snarls.

Sebastian wriggles down the bed a bit to whisper in Jim's ear. “Right now _I'm_ a little afraid of your brother.”

Jim's voice is restricted with a firm hand around his throat, but he chuckles and nods, reaching up to wrap a hand in his twin's hair.

“You should be fucking afraid,” Richie taunts. “I might not let you cum after all the attitude you gave me.”

Jim grins, keens, and cants his hips. “You shoulda just... tied me down... and... took me, baby,” he forces out breathily.

Richard bites his brother's ear. “Next time.”

Jim groans, enjoying the pain and feeling a little dizzy. “Can… Can I touch myself?”

“You can,” Richie states.

Jim immediately reaches for himself.

Richard shakes his head. “I didn't say you _may_.”

Jim makes an appalled noise as though he hasn't been met with this trick before. Richie takes pity and slows his thrusts to reach for Jim's dick with the hand not around his twin's neck.

“I should make you wait until I'm done since you were so _bratty_ ,” Richard comments, enjoying Jim's expressions. “Maybe I shouldn't let you cum at all.”

Jim howls softly in protest.

Richie grins. “But would I do that to you?” He makes quick work of the straining dick he has pleased more times than his own.

“You… you have before,” Jim croaks when he can form words.

Richard grins, dropping both hands to his brother's hips and pulling him in for each hard thrust. “You're not the only one who can be cruel.”

Jim grins and leans up. “One of the many reasons I love you,” he declares before pulling his twin in for a kiss. Richie's thrusts become erratic.

Sebastian pushes in comfortably for another shared kiss. Richard spills delightedly within Jim and reaches for the blond.


	11. Compromises

As usual, Jim is more assertive than usual following his bottoming. He's downright vicious, and whilst both his lovers are unsurprised by the overcompensation, it soon starts to grate on their nerves.

Sebastian sighs, making eye contact with Richie as Jim kicks off on another rant about something irrelevant. The blond stands and walks slowly towards the volatile criminal.

Jim scowls. “You can get that fucking look off of your face.”

Sebastian snatches the brunet's wrist tightly and drags Jim over to a certain chair, utterly ignoring the outburst this provokes. “You're a fucking nightmare to live with when you get like this, you know that?” the blond rebukes.

Fire flashes in Jim's eyes as he prepares to retort, but then he takes a deep breath and shifts his thighs awkwardly.

Sebastian and Richie give him questioning looks.

“...I am being a prick, amn't I?” Jim admits.

Sebastian gives a small smile then raises his eyes to the ceiling, lowering his lids expressively. “So much.”

“I… don't mean to be such hard work,” Jim mutters.

“We know that,” Richard says.

Jim runs his fingers along Sebastian's belt. “I appreciate that you both try to make me easier to live with.”

“Where else would we go?” Richie teases.

Sebastian kisses Jim's brow bone. “You're worth it. Now get your arse bared and bent over me. You've got a hiding coming to you, speech or not.”

Jim laughs softly and warily lowers his clothing. He grimaces softly as Sebastian removes and doubles over the belt.

Jim's expression does not improve as Sebastian yanks him down and immediately starts burning a blush into Jim's upturned cheeks. Richie watches with a tingling sort of fascination as Sebastian makes quick work of soundly spanking Jimmy to fat, shining tears.

The stern blond spares Richard a glance and a soft smile. The little actor steps over and kisses Jimmy's wet face, then snuggles against Sebastian's arm.

“Better?” the blond asks.

Jim nods and pulls himself to his feet shakily. Sebastian puts a strong arm around the brunet and gives Jim another kiss.

He reaches for Richie but instead of a kiss the blond inflicts a sharp smack across the seat of the little actor's jeans. “That's for enjoying your brother getting punished,” Sebastian teases.

Jim gives a watery laugh. “Like _you_ don't enjoy it, Tiger?”

Sebastian grins at his dark-haired twins. “I'm pretty sure Richie's a little jealous any time it's not his bottom I'm turning red. Am I not right, Shorty?”

Richard bites his lip and leans against Sebastian's shoulder. “Might be.”

“Are you still sore?” Jim asks his brother.

Richie chews his lip. “A bit,” he admits, which means, 'quite a lot.'

“Want me to kiss you better, baby?” Jim asks.

Richard laughs softly. “Aren't you more in need?”

“I'll take his if he takes yours,” Sebastian suggests.

Instead of speaking Richie pushes down his jeans and starts sashaying towards the master bedroom with a pleased smirk. Jim and Sebastian exchange a heated glance then swiftly follow.

Afterwards Jim's expression is strange. He picks Richard's lacy knickers up and plays with them thoughtfully.

“You love us, don't you?” Jim states.

Sebastian watches curiously as Richie leans up on his elbows. “Course. Stupid question. Why'd you ask?”

Jim toys with the panties further. “But you fancy Severin. You'd like to get to… You're interested in him.”

Richard tenses and gives Sebastian a wary look. “Kind of,” Richie squirms.

Jim raises his brows unsympathetically. “You are or you aren't.”

“...He's cute,” the actor admits. “I like him.”

“Like him like him?” Jim prompts in a somber voice at odds with his juvenile phrasing. Sebastian almost smiles at it.

“I don't know; maybe?” Richie responds. “It's not like you ever let me date much.”

“Surely you can tell?” Jim asks with a wrinkled nose.

“How long did it take you to know how you felt about Seb?” Richard counters.

“That's different; you're the more emotive one,” Jim states.

“Less volatile, you mean,” Richie mumbles.

Jim drags his short nails down his brother's back. “You like volatile.”

Richard almost purrs. “I like you.”

Jim frowns and scratches deeper. “You _love_ me.”

Richie giggles. “Do I?” He squeals as Jim lands a firm swat.

The little actor dives into Sebastian's strong chest. “He's being mean to meeee...”

Sebastian wraps his muscular arms around Richie and grins. “Is it my turns to be mean to you?”

Richard laughs and kicks his bare legs. “Noooo. Be nice to me!”

Sebastian snorts. “I most certainly won't. You like my _brother_.”

“You like mine!” Richie counters. He leans up and kisses the scar at Sebastian's eye. “And you know how I feel about you.”

“Yeah. I do,” Sebastian says softly, giving Richie a soft squeeze.

Jim smiles at them for a moment then tugs his twin's hair.

“How do you feel about fucking Severin on a second date?” he asks Richie.

The actor blinks quickly. “What?”

“Under supervision,” Jim adds possessively.

Richard swallows, considering, then turns to Sebastian. The blond merely kisses Richie's throat. “I'm a big boy, I'll get over a bit of jealousy.”

Richie smiles slightly. “Jealousy?”

Sebastian pouts. “I didn't-”

Jim leans over and nips Sebastian's ear. “Jealous,” he teases.

Sebastian huffs, but doesn't feel very annoyed as he succumbs to wrestling with his laughing, dark-haired brats.

Sebastian feels far more uncomfortable when Jim actually brings Severin to bed and allows Richie to strip him.

To be fair, Severin finds it a bit weird as well, but he's not going to tell Mr Moriarty 'no' for love nor money, and the prospect of getting inside Richard again is tempting.

Jim undresses his twin and draws Severin close, giving micromanaging directions due to his possessiveness and distrust. Severin's more than a little discomfited by this, and having Sebastian as an audience only makes the situation more surreal.

“He likes being choked with moderate force,” Jim continues.

Severin blinks, feeling odd about the entire thing, but utterly fascinated by the beautiful way Richard squirms and blushes brightly. And Severin is used to taking orders.

Severin draws closer and meets Richie's eyes. Holding that already breathless gaze, Severin rests his fingers against Richard's skin. It's so warm, and Richie's eyes widen prettily.

Jim gives Severin a look. “Sevvy, no. Not the airway. Squeeze the sides of the throat. The pleasure derives from a lack of blood, not oxygen. And if you break his airway you'll be in trouble. The sort where you _wish_ I will kill you.”

Severin blinks and spares a glance at Sebastian, wondering whether his brother knew any of that. He certainly didn't.

And Severin hardly needs the reminder of what Mr Moriarty has considered doing to him.

He adjusts his grip.

Richie quivers and wonders how much he can respond without Jim objecting to him being a little slut, or Sebastian punching Severin.

Severin tightens his grip further and kisses Richard of his own volition. It helps shut the little actor's overactive mind up for a moment.

Richie feels floaty and aroused and can vaguely hear Jim giving Severin orders as the blond swoops Richard up and deposits him carefully on the bed. It occurs to the brunet that everyone's attention is focused on him and he squirms as the thought makes his cock twitch.

Someone chuckles and it's too difficult to determine whose the voice is. It's hard to see or think. But the hand on his throat is gloriously firm and lips that are probably Severin's are brushing Richard's skin.

“Would you like me to suck that?” Severin asks huskily, free hand dropping down for a caress without Jim's prompting.

“P-P-Please...” Richie whimpers, the hand on his throat feeling heavy as he swallows.

Wait.

Richie pushes at the hand dizzily. “Sebastian! Want Sebastian too, please,” Richard cries. 

Jim gives his twin an approving look and snaps his fingers. “You heard my brother, Tiger.”

Sebastian approaches warily. “You sure, Shorty?”

As Severin waits between his legs, Richard reaches for Sebastian's prick. It's embarrassingly hard.

“Want to taste you whilst your brother tastes me,” Richie pleads.

Sebastian swallows, but it's hard to deny Richard anything with an insistent hand on his dick. The scarred blond glances at his brother then sighs, nods, and agrees.

The Moran brothers position themselves to the soundtrack of Jim's bossy directions.

Richard mewls as Severin latches a warm mouth around Richie's willing cock. The brunet touches Severin's head feverishly then looks up and meets Sebastian's gaze.

“Use me,” Richie mumbles. “Want to be your favourite toy.”


	12. Spoiled

Richie's sore again when he wakes up, but also delighted. He's almost certain he's still dreaming because he's sandwiched between two massive blonds, and Jim is curled sweetly into Sebastian as though he wasn't in full king-of-everything mode last night.

Sebastian cranes his neck as Richard stirs. “Morning,” he whispers.

The ravished little actor smiles before wriggling out of the tight squeeze enough to lean up and give Seb a kiss. “Thanks.”

Sebastian brushes his gaze over Severin, sleeping with his legs tangled around Richie's, and makes a face at the sight. “S'nothing.”

Richard gives the blond an amused look. “What happens to liars, army boy?”

“Fucking try it,” Sebastian responds dryly. “I've been more than good as gold recently.”

Richie grins. “You have, but you're so pretty when you cry.”

Sebastian glowers. “If my hands were free you'd get it.”

Richard coories his face into Sebastian's warm, broad shoulder. “I know. Sucks to be you, big man.”

The blond snorts quietly and bites Richie's lip. “I'll get you later, love.”

Richard smiles cheekily, his face still soft from sleep. He detaches his mouth and responds, “Looking forward to it.”

Severin stirs and squeezes an arm tighter around Richie's waist. The blond gives a mildly confused frown at finding a warm little body underneath him and opens his eyes blearily.

“Good morning,” Richard teases.

Severin gives him a warm smile that falters when he meets Sebastian's gaze. “Hi,” he says awkwardly.

“Mornin',” Sebastian replies gruffly.

“S'bastian, who are you talking to?” Jim murmurs into the blond's chest. Sebastian's expression tenses and he turns away to look down at Jim attentively.

“No one, sweetheart, get back to sleep. I've got you,” he tells Jim. The criminal gives him a vaguely suspicious look through half-open eyes but cuddles in obediently.

“Liar,” Jim murmurs drowsily. 

“You can spank me later,” Sebastian replies. He watches until Jim's breathing settles back into the deepness of sleep, then turns cautiously to Severin. “You'd best get up; he's going to be cranky when he wakes,” Sebastian whispers.

Severin gives Mr Moriarty a nervous look and nods to Sebastian. “Alright, bruv.” Severin presses a kiss into Richard's brow. “Good to see you, princess.”

Richie grins. “Yeah, it was.”

“The more you talk the more likely he'll wake up,” Sebastian mutters pointedly.

“Alright, alright.” Severin eases out of Richard's crowded bed quietly and gathers his clothes, pulling them on inattentively. Richie cannot help but smile as he watches.

Severin blows him a kiss before letting himself out.

Jim sticks his nose into Sebastian's neck. “That was Severin, wasn't it?”

“It _was_ your idea,” Sebastian replies uneasily.

“Don't remind me,” Jim mutters. He clambers over Sebastian's large form and melts in between the blond and Richard. “Whore,” Jim mumbles to his brother before slinging an arm over Richie's shoulder sleepily.

The little actor gives his twin an arch look then cuddles in. “That would make you my pimp.”

“Don't give me ideas,” Jim yawns. As he falls asleep again, Sebastian leans over and kisses Richie's face.

Richard smiles. “Not mad at me then?”

Sebastian shakes his head, playing with Jim's short hair affectionately. “You were beautiful to watch.”

Richie blushes. “R-really?”

Sebastian grins ruefully at him. “Shorty, you were fucking my twin _brother_ and I _still_ wanted to wife you.”

Richard looks shocked for a moment then cuddles in tightly, reaching over a softly snoring Jim. “Love you, army boy.”

Sebastian swings a long leg over both of their tiny frames. “Love you too. Get some more sleep then I'll force myself out into the cold to get you both breakfast.”

Richie giggles. “I can think of a way you can feed us _and_ stay warm.”

Sebastian laughs and feels heat rush past his groin.

Things seem to settle over the next few days, but it's not long before Richard's eying Severin heatedly again.

“For fuck's sake, you're worse than a teenage girl,” Jim chides.

Richie grins bashfully and drops to his knees to apologise with another blowjob. Jim pushes a palm against his twin's forehead. “No way, you've got Severin on the brain, you slut.”

Richard pouts. “I'm _your_ slut.”

Jim raises a brow. “Are you? I'm not convinced.”

Richie gives his brother a hurt look, but relaxes when he sees the teasing in his brother's dark eyes. “Wh-What do you p-propose?” he asks.

Jim rolls his eyes. “I think my little boy needs another hit, don't you?”

Richard grins through a deep, beautiful flush. “M-Maybe, Daddy?”

Jim tugs his little brother's hair. “I fucking spoil you.”

Richie winces happily. 

Jim continues to be his usual secretive self, and merely announces a few days later, “He's coming around soon. Get yourself ready.”

Richard squeals in alarm. “B-B-But-” He throws himself out of bed and runs his hands through his wild hair. “J-Ji-immm, I'm not r-ready!”

“You'd best go wash then,” the older twin smirks. He can still feel possessiveness tightly coil his insides, but it is impossible not to be amused as Richie cutely pouts at himself in the mirror and runs through to the bathroom.

Sebastian waylays Richard as the brunet leaves the shower. The big blond is wearing an uncomfortable expression that makes Richie's insides twist with interest. Sebastian pushes a small parcel into Richie's damp, little hands.

“What's this?” Richie asks.

Sebastian rolls his shoulders uncomfortably. “Wear that.”

Richard arches a brow and quickly looks inside the parcel. He swallows at its contents and tries to joke, “You're giving me fashion advice now?”

Sebastian shrugs. He's not sure how else to show his acceptance, and he does feel guilty for scarring his brother's face.

Well. Not entirely, but mostly.

“Do… you want to see me try them on?” Richard asks.

The smart answer is no, because Sebastian does not need to picture perfect little Richie all dressed up for Severin, but Sebastian nods anyway and follows Richard.

Richie shows off playfully as he towels himself dry, but the big blond's nerves are too tense to do more than give Richard a kiss and a squeeze.

The little brunet pulls a ruffled pair of dark panties from the parcel and wriggles into them. He looks up at Sebastian with a heated expression.

“Later,” Sebastian scolds. “Save it for Sev.”

Richard pouts and bends to ease a black stocking up his pale leg. Sebastian swallows.

Richie gives the blond a knowing look and glides the partner up his other leg.

Sebastian bites his lip as he stares. “Lipstick,” he says huskily after a few moments.

“Which one?” Richard asks interestedly.

“Um, a dark one?” Sebastian suggests. “Vampy. A dark red or purple… or your dark blue one. Maybe?”

Richard smiles and opens a drawer, pulling out some that fit Sebastian's description. The blond scrutinises them with as much attention as he would a mark, then hovers his thick, calloused fingers over a lip stain somewhere between melted chocolate and dried blood. “This one?” he suggests mildly.

Richard quickly slathers on some primer, pale foundation, and parallel swipes of dark rouge. Wiping his hands, he takes the lip colour and applies it with an unconscious seductiveness. He smacks his lips and looks at Sebastian questioningly. “Yes?”

Sebastian tries not to think about the growing discomfort in his jogging bottoms and nods slowly. “You'll take his breath away.”

A beautiful smile spreads across Richie's painted face.

Trying to cover his embarrassment, Sebastian murmurs, “Um, your eyes. Dark. That way you do, where they're all… black.”

Richard gives a small smile and swipes three shades of glittering black shadow across his lid and beneath his waterline. “Like this?”

Sebastian nods slowly.

Richard matches his other eye and adds mascara to both. “Bet Jimmy would like us both painted up some time...”

The huge blond blushes brilliantly. “Don't go giving him ideas,” he growls softly.

Richie smirks as he quickly cleans his brushes. “Promising nothing. I've got some blue shadows that would really make your eyes pop.”

Sebastian tries to glare. “Don't make me spank you before Severin gets here, and ruin all your makeup.”

“I do have waterproof stuff for crying in,” Richard says archly. “...I just don't wear it because Jim loves it when I sob everything all down my face.”

Sebastian swallows. “I do too. We're sick fucks, aren't we?”

Richie leans up and leaves an outline of his coloured lips on Sebastian's cheek. “I love that about you.”

Sebastian smiles softly and gives the little brunet a cuddle. “Love everything about you. I'll leave you in peace; Sev should be here soon.”

Richard tugs on the ruffles of his panties shyly. “Am I..? Do you think..?”

“You're fucking gorgeous, and I'm so jealous that I'm going to go split your brother in half whilst you're busy,” Sebastian asserts.

Richard smiles and snuggles the big blond. “I'm glad we've got you.”

Sebastian hugs the short man back. “Likewise, Shorty. Have fun.”

Richie nods coyly, embarrassed, and watches Sebastian let himself out of the room. Nervous anticipation surges within the brunet.

Sebastian walks through to the bigger bedroom to find Jim resting his chin on his knees and glowering. The broad blond drops down beside him and pulls Jim close with a large arm around the thin shoulders. “Cheer up, no one's dead.”

“Exactly; you won't let me shoot him,” Jim grumbles.

“Richie's a big boy, we can't stop him having a sex life,” Sebastian says.

“We _can_ , but for some insane reason we're not,” Jim huffs.

“You got to bring home a Moran, why can't he?” Sebastian reasons.

“Do you know how many people he's slept with that aren't dead? Do you?” Jim rants softly. “ _Three_. Both of us, and your motherfucking brother. I made sure everyone else paid for it.”

“That's hardly fair on Richie, is it?” Sebastian points out, although he himself kind of wants to shoot anyone other than Jim who paws Richie. He pulls his phone out of his pocket as it vibrates.

Sebastian stands and kisses Jim's scalp. “Just breathe.” 

The blond leaves Jim sulking on their bed and lets Severin into the penthouse.

The blond brothers stare at each other uneasily. Sebastian points Sev towards Richie's bedroom and rushes back to Jim, feeling uncomfortable.

“Okay, I admit it, I'm jealous as all hell,” Sebastian growls. “Can we fuck to take my mind off of them?”

Jim arches a brow. “You're security; you're going to listen to every last little noise to make sure my brother's safe.”

Sebastian makes a face.

Meanwhile, Severin swears at the sight of Richard all painted up. He closes the door heavily and storms towards the little tease, swooping Richie onto the bed.

“Holy fuck,” he mutters.

“Oof,” Richard giggles, trying to sit up. “You l-like it, then?”

“I've never seen something so gorgeous in my _life_ ,” Severin growls.

Richie's painted lips spread in a wide grin and he flutters his dark lashes. “Y-You're exaggerating...”

“I'm fucking not,” argues Severin, sliding a huge hand up Richie's smooth, stocking-clad leg. “ _Fuck_.”

Richard gasps softly at the possessive touch. Severin forces a hard kiss on the dark lips before working a trail along Richie's jaw, sucking his earlobe, then kissing and sucking and nipping down Richard's throat and bare shoulder.

“You sexy little bitch, I'm going to _destroy_ you,” Severin promises darkly.

Richie moans wantonly in approval and trembles as Severin captures his nipples and toys with them tauntingly.

Severin chuckles. “Anyone would think you missed me, pet.”

Richard squirms as the blond's teeth graze one of his now peaked and ever sensitive nipples. “I-I-I _did_.”

“Two cocks to fill you and you still miss mine, little thing?” Severin purrs, his breath ticklish on Richie's wet skin.

“Yes...” Richard whines prettily.

Severin slides a hand down Richie's thigh to squeeze his bum harshly, probably leaving finger bruises. The brunet hisses in encouragement.

Severin bites Richard's chest softly and gives the warm buttock another painful squeeze. “Would you like me to spank you for being so greedy, princess?”

“Oh please,” Richie whimpers.

Severin grins, holds the brunet's gaze, and slides his hand up over Richard's perineum to rest on the fabric covering Richie's smooth balls. “Where do you want me to hurt you?”

Richard freezes, holds Severin's gaze, and allows his collarbone to rise and fall heavily. “Y-You want to spank me _there_?” the little actor squeaks.

Severin closes his hands around the warm, vulnerable flesh. “Would you like me to, princess?”

Richie closes his eyes in aroused dread. He rather does.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!” Severin barks, yanking his grip _just_ enough to be painful.

“M-More..?” Richard whimpers, opening his eyes reluctantly.

Severin raises his brows and complies, tugging and squeezing and twisting, and watching intently all the while. Richie trembles and bucks and curses, and gets so fucking _hard_ he could probably put Jimmy's blade collection to shame. He could cut glass, and all the time Severin watches and drinks in every twitch and moan.

Severin shifts his weight and spanks Richard gently. It feels like electricity all through the brunet, and Richie jolts in response, even the pores of his skull seeming to flinch.

“Like that?” Severin purrs.

“Yes...” Richard admits, reaching up to throw his arms over Severin's shoulders. The blond grins, kisses Richie's neck with a sharp flash of teeth, and continues to slap Richard's balls carefully.

Richie squirms and whimpers and howls, eventually sitting up and biting down on Severin's huge arm.

“Want me to stop, princess?” Severin whispers.

“N-N-No...” Richard whines.

Severin chuckles and complies until the brunet is sobbing, makeup trailing fantastically over Richie's beautiful face. “I think you've had enough...” Severin drawls gently, licking tears from the little actor's filthy cheeks.

“I've not; I've not!” Richard protests, grabbing one of the blond's ears because it's the only thing in reach.

Severin pinches Richie's chest hard. “I think you don't know what's good for you, little thing. Will you accept my decision if I touch your lovely, pretty cock?”

Richard bites his lip for a moment, the makeup not already smeared over Severin's pale stubble now marking Richie's teeth. “Oh please...”

Severin grins, swiping across Richie's gnashers, and moves a firm hand to Richard's panties again. They're soaked through with precum, and Severin tuts playfully at that as he shoves his fingers beneath the waistband to grasp Richie's swollen dick.

Richard cants his hips, his tip brushing against the fabric of his panties maddeningly. “ _Please_ ,” he repeats needfully.

Severin chuckles cruelly and merely gnaws the reddened skin of Richie's neck for several painfully long moments. Then he curls his large fingers tightly around Richard's arousal, thumb flicking around the leaking tip, and rocks his arm fiercely. Richie bucks up into the contact with a cry.

Severin keeps the motion going: firm and fast and fucking brilliant. As he does he bites and teases and whispers filthy things that make Richie want to spill right there.

Eventually the brunet does, crying out and shuddering as Severin drags him to completion and keeps going with a smirk, teasing Richard's now oversensitive prick wickedly. The little brunet mewls emphatically.

Severin pulls back and grins at the white streaks littering Richie's chest. “Oh yes, you look good like that,” he teases approvingly. “Lube?”

Richard pants for a bit then fumbles at the side for the valued substance. Severin takes it with a kiss then throws Richie's legs masterfully over his broad shoulders.

Richard hisses as Severin reaches for his hole.

The blond sits back on his heels. “I haven't even started yet.”

“I know,” Richie answers ruefully. “My brother's been feeling possessive lately.”

“Can't blame him,” Severin says, turning his head to kiss one of Richard's stockings. “Do you want to do something else? Are you too sore?”

“Don't you dare stop,” Richard huffs.

Severin laughs, kisses the other leg, and leans forward to tear a large split in Richie's frilly panties. The huge blond dips down and starts to lick teasingly.

Richie throws back his head and groans.

Severin chuckles and continues for what feels like forever, before eventually succumbing to the brunet's begging. He drizzles the cold substance over Richie's wet entrance, laughing as the little man yelps and bucks his hips responsively. Severin swipes his thumb against the cold goo in slow figure eights, relaxing the muscle tightened by the sudden iciness. 

Richard bites his lip. “You're so fucking awful...”

Severin chortles and kisses the brunet's bald, puckered skin. “Oh, I'm going to be absolutely _hellish_ to you.”

Richie groans and hooks a knee behind the blond's neck, drawing Severin closer.

The ex-soldier smirks and teases with his fingertips, taking far too fucking long for Richard's liking, and knowing it. The brunet's a squirming, panting, pleading mess by the time Severin has four thick, slicked fingers in Richie's tiny, tender hole.

Severin bites down hard on Richard's thigh, tearing the thin fabric of the stocking with an intriguing, quiet ripping noise.

Richard howls without pulling away. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he demands.

Severin tears another hole with his teeth. “Oh I'm gonna. Over and over until you're begging me to stop.”

“Fuck… Please, Sev,” Richie whines.

The blond smirks. “Oh, it's Sev, now, is it? What happened to 'army boy'?”

“I'll fucking call you King Lear if you want, call you James Bond, call you anything, just put your dick _in_ me...” Richard pants.

“Sev'll do for now, although 'Your Majesty' might do for later,” the blond drawls.

“Prick. Hole,” Richard demands, bucking his hips.

Severin laughs and spanks the smaller man. “Alright, alright, you greedy thing.”

“Yes...” Richie hisses, then moans like a bitch on pay per view as the ex-soldier lines up and _fucking finally pushes in_.

Severin's breathing hitches in response to the tight, wonderful heat around his prick and the loud, wanton, wonderful noises ringing in his ears.

He slaps Richie hard and grins as the brunet wraps arms tightly around his neck. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Richie pants.

Severin stares at the pink mark across Richard's face then licks it playfully. “Ask for it nicely, pet.”

“ _Please_ fuck me,” Richie groans.

The blond tweaks one of Richard's nipples and grins, bucking his hips frustratingly shallowly. “Why?”

“Because you're so fucking hot,” Richie blurts. “You're tough and lovely and when you bite me I - _aaargh _!”__

__Severin smirks with his teeth embedded in Richard's skin, then raises his brows in faux innocence as he smashes his hips hard against the brunet. “When I bite you, you what?”_ _

__“Want you so bad!” Richie yelps. “Ow, fuck!”_ _

__“I love the words that come out your pretty mouth,” Severin purrs, biting it hard enough for blood to bloom against his tongue._ _

__Richard hisses and tries to drag the huge blond ever closer. Severin smashes himself in deeply and drags himself out sloooowlyyyy, driving Richie more than a little bit mad. He keeps up the torturous pace for what feels like forever, until Richie has lost all sense of time, keening and groaning in a state of distraction._ _

__Then the brunet squeals as he feels Severin reach down to grip and pump his prick again. Apparently they've been fucking so long that Richard has gotten obliviously, painfully hard once more, and he thinks his brain might just melt from the rough wanking and even rougher buggering._ _

__Severin bares his teeth in a panting smirk and stares the little actor directly in the eyes, tossing his wrist sharply. Richie can't decide whether the situation is hellish or heavenly, and cannot help but pour between them with a howl as Severin increases his force yet again._ _

__Severin grins and licks a broad swipe from Richard's chest. “Filthy, needy bitch, aren't you princess?”_ _

__“Fuck, yes,” Richie whimpers, leaning up and kissing Severin feverishly. The blond kisses back fiercely, then grunts and pulls away._ _

__Richard blinks at him, arse burning and everything still tingling with pleasure._ _

__Severin bites down sharply on Richie's shoulder, making the brunet _scream_ , then snarls himself as he pulls out and practically paints the smaller man with his burning hot pleasure._ _

__“You fucking brute,” Richard comments breathily._ _

__Severin grins naughtily and kisses him slowly. “Sounds about right, pet.”_ _

__Richard grips the blond's hair languidly. “Haven't _ruined_ me yet though. Can I have more?”_ _

__Severin's eyes glitter. “I'm not going to put you down until dinner time, princess. You're gonna need a cushion.”_ _

__“Oh, I fucking hope so,” Richie groans._ _

__When he _eventually_ hears Severin leave, Sebastian crosses the hall and pops his head through the door to check on Richie._ _

__The little brunet looks painfully debauched and blissfully well fucked._ _

__“Christ,” the blond blurts._ _

__Richard gives him a sleepy smile. “I know, right?”_ _

__“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Sebastian asks carefully._ _

__“No,” Richie snorts. “But you're going to need to help me; I might never walk again...”_ _

__Sebastian pushes away from the doorway and approaches. “You're not helping my ego.”_ _

__Richard wipes sweat and smeared makeup from himself. “I'm too wonderfully sore to care. Punish me in a few days.”_ _

__Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Like I'm touching you after you let my brother do _this_ to you.” He dips and picks the petite man up. “Fuck, you even smell like him.”_ _

__Richie giggles. “I'm not sorry.” He kisses Sebastian's neck. “I'll let you try to upstage him when I stop aching though.”_ _

__“A tempting offer, but first we need to get you cleaned up, or Jim might skin all three of us,” the big blond responds._ _

__“Makeup wipes are near my lipstick,” Richard points out._ _

__Sebastian cackles. “Trust me, love, you need a shower. You're disgusting.”_ _

__“That's a no to licking me clean, then?” Richie teases._ _

__“Shorty, I'm drawing the line at licking my brother's cum from your body,” Sebastian states sternly._ _

__“Spoilsport,” Richard huffs. “ _I'd_ lick _my_ brother's spunk off of _you_.”_ _


	13. Glitter

Sebastian rubs his shoulders, feeling a little sore from carrying around two _kind of_ fully grown men all the time. Not that he'd trade the opportunity to show off to his tiny brunets for anything.

Especially since Severin seems to have become a repeat visitor to Richard's bedroom. (And to be perfectly honest, Sebastian's also feeling a little sore about his brother getting to fuck Richie.)

He sighs. Fuck his aching muscles, he's going to go shooting.

Sebastian stops short, noticing the doors have been left open. Fucking Jim. He has his own toys, but of course why would he play with them when he could fuck up Sebastian's meticulous collection instead.

Wait…

No, it's fine; Severin's off _not_ doing Richie for a change, and Jim's definitely still here.

Sebastian rubs his face, glad not to be having to deal with that sort of mess, and approaches his babies.

Then scowls.

He turns to the doorway and roars, “Why the fuck is there glitter in my gun cabinet??”

Jim slinks towards the doorframe with a nonchalant expression which absolutely proves he has been waiting for Sebastian's notice. “I took one of your guns apart and fucked myself with it… want to guess which one?”

The blonde glowers. “Sweetheart, if it takes me all day to clean my guns I'm going to melt the glitter to your whipped arse.”

Sebastian pauses and actually looks at Jim. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

Jim tilts his chin arrogantly. “It's Richie's.”

“...You'd let Richie go out like that?” Sebastian questions. “Wait. _Why are you dressed like that_? Why are you covered in glitter?”

Jim smirks and examines his manicured nails. It has an entirely different effect when he has forsaken his designer suits for being practically spray painted with some shiny material. “I'm frustrated, can't you tell?”

“I'm frustrated just looking at you,” Sebastian mutters. He crosses his huge arms. “But I am still pissed at you for fucking my guns.”

Jim arches a brow, fucking twinkling in the light. “Ah, so you could tell I was understating. Clever boy.”

Sebastian presses his lips together, torn between ripping his belt off to give the brat a whipping, or pushing Jim up against a wall and making the most of that twinky little outfit. “...Do clever boys get a reward?”

“You get to take me out,” Jim smirks. He turns and swaggers away, glossy fabric hugging his arse as tightly as Sebastian now wants to.

Sebastian has _just_ enough blood still being directed to his brain to question, “You want to go out dressed like _that_?”

Jim gives a predatory look over his shoulder. “I'm going to let you take me dancing, my darling.”

Sebastian swallows. “I'm not sure I can watch other people look at you like that without tearing their limbs and skulls off.”

“That's part of my fun, Sebbykins,” Jim answers. “Nothing soothes my frustration like torturing you.”

“I'm going to get arrested,” Sebastian states dubiously. He cannot tear his eyes away from Jim's body.

“You had better not,” Jim warns. “If you're in a cell who am I going to let fuck me?”

Sebastian knows fine well that he's being played but his fists clench at his sides anyway. “Jim...”

The brunet does not turn around but instead merely snaps his fingers. “Go make yourself handsome, Tiger. I'm not being seen with a gym rat.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “ _You're_ worried about being seen with _me_ right now? You're dressed like just looking at you will give me diseases.”

Jim turns and trails his gaze down Sebastian. “And yet you evidently still want to fuck me.”

Sebastian makes a face and pushes into their bedroom, quietly muttering, “You could chop my balls off and I'd probably still want to fuck you. You've broken my cock...”

Jim laughs, unable to hear the blond's words but perfectly able to read Sebastian's face. He slaps Seb's bottom and follows. 

Richard rolls around from his position on the bed to look at them. He is holding a bag of ice wrapped in a dishcloth to his lower bottom and upper thighs. Jimmy's been pretty strict with his punishments since he's been allowing Severin to stay over.

Richie draws his gaze over his glittery brother and winces in sympathy for Sebastian. “Good luck with that,” he comments.

The blond looks between the twins and walks towards his wardrobe. “What do you mean?”

Richard giggles and draws his gaze longingly over Jim's very tight, stolen outfit. “Jimmy's going to run you ragged.”

Sebastian sighs and pulls out a suit. “Oh great. Another merry dance.” He gives Jim a pleading look. “Can't I just cut a hole in that and fuck you real hard here? Other people touching you, Jim...”

Jim picks up a pair of Sebastian's dress shoes and pushes them against the blond's wide chest. “You'll do as you're told, darling.”

“I hate clubs,” Sebastian whines. “Don't you care how easy it would be for somebody to hurt you or drug you amidst all those people?”

“Tiger, no one knows what I look like, and they're not going to recognise me like this. Besides, you'll keep me safe,” Jim declares.

Sebastian makes a face. “You're a walking wet dream. Everyone's going to paw you.”

Jim pulls Sebastian's teeshirt over the blond's head. “You had best stop them then, hadn't you?”

Sebastian pouts miserably and puts on a shirt. “Can't we stay in? Shorty and I could sandwich you...”

“Richie has not been remotely good enough for that, and if you keep arguing, Sebby, you won't be the one kicking my legs apart either,” Jim warns.

Sebastian instantly closes his mouth, blue eyes still pleading as he swaps his jogging bottoms for pressed trousers.

Jim checks his watch. “Stop pouting and get a move on, Sebastian, the driver will be here any second.” The criminal approaches his little brother and swats Richie's thighs possessively. “Be good whilst I'm gone.”

Richard giggles. “I think you may finally have reached the point where I'm not going to argue with you.”

Jim smirks and squeezes his brother's leg, leaving a dusting of fine glitter behind. “Not for lack of trying.”

Richie leans up and kisses his twin. “Don't tease Sebby too much whilst you're out.”

Jim gives a vicious grin and smirks at Sebastian. The blond is looping a belt through his trousers with a jutted lower lip.

“You've got three seconds, darling, or I'm leaving without you, Tiger,” Jim teases.

Sebastian pulls on his suit jacket and grabs his shoes, swooping over to the criminal. “Don't you fucking dare.”

Jim grins and saunters towards the elevator. “Bring your wallet, love, I've nowhere to stick mine.”

“I know where I'll stick it,” Sebastian mutters, hopping on one leg as he tries to both walk and put on his shoes.

Sebastian sighs in the lift, tying his laces and looking up in Jim's tauntingly encased form. “Can I..?”

“No,” Jim retorts.

Sebastian bites his lip. “Can I even just-”

“ _No_ , Sebastian,” Jim responds. “Earn your keep.”

Sebastian straightens up and looks wounded. Jim smirks at him.

The blond almost cries when Jim bends over to crawl along the back seat. “Please, sweetheart.”

“Hush, Tiger.”

Sebastian sits quietly for a few minutes before fussing with his cuffs. “What is that stuff, anyway?” he asks. “It's not leather. Rubber?”

“Latex,” Jim says with a smile.

Sebastian shifts in his seat and tugs agitatedly at his sleeves. “Can I touch it? Just a little?”

Jim sighs like a much put upon, strict Daddy. The rise of his ribcage makes light glint over the material gleaned against his nipples. It makes Sebastian from and bite his lip in frustration.

“...If I give you my belt and let you spank me in the car, will you let me touch you?” the blond pleads.

Jim laughs. “No, darling. I want to see you shaking with jealousy first.”

Sebastian blinks in horror. “ _You're not going to dance with other people, are you _? Jimmy, that's not funny!”__

__Jim merely smirks. “It's been a while since I've tortured you, has it not?”_ _

__“I like the 'don't move' game much better,” Sebastian huffs._ _

__Jim grins and unfastens his seatbelt as the car slows. “You hate that game.”_ _

__“Exactly.” Sebastian follows Jim out of the car and eyes the club's queue and its bouncers hatefully._ _

__“Best fix your face, love, or they'll only let me in,” Jim teases. “Brute.”_ _

__Sebastian whimpers and tries to look as innocent as possible. “Jimmy, have you seen me? They don't even need to get close enough to see the gouges in my face to know I'm trouble.”_ _

__“Oh well,” Jim smirks. “Looks like I'll be going home with someone else then. Perhaps several someones...”_ _

__“That really isn't funny,” Sebastian pouts._ _

__Jim prances over to the door staff and gives them a knowing look. They draw their gazes openly down his exposed form before letting him skip the queue. Sebastian growls._ _

__The bigger bouncer steps into the blond's path, but Jim turns and licks glossed lips. “He's with me...”_ _

__Sebastian's not quite certain how he feels at being allowed to pass, but he's glad he's not wearing anything as tight as Jim is, because that sultry little smirk always sends blood racing southwards._ _

__The club is clammy, and loud, and dirty, and too fucking warm, and really, really fucking loud. And it's filled with too many people. And the lighting's shit, how's Sebastian supposed to see enough to keep Jim safe?_ _

__Jim grins and skips towards the bar, melting the crowd just enough to squeeze through, but not enough to fail to brush against sweaty bodies._ _

__“You don't even like people,” Sebastian grumbles. He forces his way through after Jim and feels his face twitching crossly at the stares and proximity of others._ _

__Jim turns and gives Sebastian a teasing _look_ that frightens the blond. “I like sex though.” He darts into the crowd, becoming difficult to see despite the strobe lights bouncing off of his skimpy latex._ _

__“I'm going to fucking beat you, James,” Sebastian mutters, wading after the little prick._ _

__The blond catches up and slams Jim against the bar, feeling some satisfaction at the brunet's gasp. “I'm going to hurt you, sweetheart,” Sebastian snarls in Jim's ear over the irritating music. “This place isn't _safe_.”_ _

__Jim merely smirks and orders two drinks as Sebastian grips him tight enough to bruise. The brunet turns with a grin for Sebastian to pay the bartender, then takes a sip of his drink and dances mockingly back into the crowd._ _

__Sebastian knows he's being played with and watches with appalled fury as Jim slinks up to some sweaty, handsome dancers and definitely allows himself to get chatted up. Oh, the brat's in trouble._ _

__Sebastian downs his drink and storms after the little fucker._ _

__The clubbers give Sebastian wary looks, because he's massive and deadly looking with sheer threat in his everything. But Jim is flirty and lithe and practically naked, and that's so very tempting._ _

__“The fuck did I tell you?” Sebastian spits over the music._ _

__Jim has the audacity to sneer and give the blond lip over the pounding music. Sebastian stills, a little shocked and more than a little tempted to give the brat a good thrashing for being so exasperating._ _

__Jim takes advantage of Sebastian's bewilderment to head outside with some of the other men, throwing the blond a wink and swaying his arse in a way that makes Sebastian want to kill someone._ _

__Hell, they're flirting and touching as they step into the cold air. Sebastian can't help it: he tears the strangers away, smashing them into the ground and kicking until the pained sounds are no match for Jim's heavy breathing._ _

__Sebastian turns to the little tease and glares. “The fuck, James?”_ _

__“Just keeping you on your toes, love,” Jim responds unrepentantly._ _

__Sebastian's eyes flash and he throws Jim over his (sore) shoulder, spanking the brunet painfully. The tiny latex bottoms offer zero protection for Jim's vulnerable little bum._ _

__Jim kicks. “Don't you dare!”_ _

__“We're going home,” Sebastian tells the brat sternly._ _

__“Put me down!” Jim protests._ _

__Sebastian sighs and steps into an alleyway. “Are you done being sassy?”_ _

__Jim huffs. “...No.”_ _

__Sebastian puts Jim on the floor, holding him firmly still, and fixes his brunet with an exasperated look. “So even though I did nothing wrong you're still going to act like a total brat?”_ _

__Jim puffs out his shiny little chest and tilts up his chin warily. His bottom stings. “...Yes.”_ _

__Sebastian gives him an amused look. “Why is it you act up for a spanking then fight me when I do?”_ _

__Jim shoves the blond a little. Sebastian takes a step back for the sake of humouring the tiny man's feelings._ _

__“I do _not_ ,” Jim complains. “You're such a _brute_.”_ _

__Sebastian rolls his eyes then throws Jim against crumbling brickwork, spanking the brunet hard in the otherwise quiet night. “What is it you tell Richie? _When you lie I'll make you cry_?”_ _

__Jimmy winces and watches his palms turn rust-coloured from the filthy wall. “That fucking hurts, Sebby!”_ _

__Sebastian yanks Jim's shorts further up the brat's arse and spanks the exposed cheeks to crimson. “Then don't be such a fucking cunt in future!”_ _

__Jim groans and pushes his forearms into the wall, shedding glitter. “I- I'm not a cunt, you prick. _Ow_.”_ _

__Sebastian shoves the flat of his hand between Jim's shoulder blades and pins the little brunet to deliver a possessive bite to the brat's deserving throat. “You're _my_ prick and you pull a fucking stunt like that again and I'll brand you.”_ _

__Jim chuckles, moaning as Sebastian kneads his sore cheeks. “Oh yeah?”_ _

__The huge blond sucks on Jim's neck, tugging and leaving a purple mark that the brunet will pretend not to be pleased about tomorrow. “Yeah. _Property of Tiger Moran, look at on pain of death. _”___ _

____Jim giggles. “I don't think that would look good at work, darling.”_ _ _ _

____“And why not?” Sebastian huffs playfully. He reaches for the waistband of Jim's bottoms. And frowns. “How the fuck do I get these down?”_ _ _ _

____Jim turns his head and grins before placing his hands over Sebastian's and helping. “With much difficulty.”_ _ _ _

____“I could cut you out of them, and give you my jacket to walk to the car?” Sebastian suggests hopefully._ _ _ _

____“Eat a dick,” Jim retorts without venom. He wriggles the tight fabric down to his thighs._ _ _ _

____Sebastian purses his lips in amusement. “That is a mesmerising dance.”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck off,” Jim chuckles._ _ _ _

____Sebastian grins, gives him another kiss, and runs his fingers down between Jim's cheeks to tease the brat's willing hole. Jim pushes into the contact._ _ _ _

____“I do believe you've been asking for this,” Sebastian drawls._ _ _ _

____“I was hoping for a loud fuck in the toilets and applause as we left, but this will have to do,” Jim sniffs playfully._ _ _ _

____Sebastian pulls a few packets of lube from his pocket, biting one open and fumbling to squeeze the substance into his hand. “Egotistical little fucker.”_ _ _ _

____Jim gasps as the cool lube meets his hot skin. “A-And what of it?”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian sucks Jim's ear. “Nothing, baby.” He teases Jim's passage languidly._ _ _ _

____“Which part of tonight didn't tell you I want it hard and fast and dirty?” Jim questions._ _ _ _

____Sebastian laughs and spanks a hiss from the brat. “That's exactly why you're getting it slow, you nasty little pricktease.”_ _ _ _

____Jim huffs, but melts into the contact anyway. “Since I love you,” he grumbles._ _ _ _

____“Damn right you do,” Sebastian grumbles. He pushes a finger in and awkwardly bites open another lube wrapper._ _ _ _

____Jim shoves his bum out further. “I've got glitter all over my hands,” Sebastian realises._ _ _ _

____“It's going to be all over your dick in a moment,” Jim smirks._ _ _ _

____“Asshole,” Sebastian mutters. He eases in another finger._ _ _ _

____“It's your favourite part of me,” Jim murmurs._ _ _ _

____“It's not, actually,” Sebastian states, easing a third finger in carefully and scowling distractedly at the rough glitter that he hopes doesn't end up _inside_ Jim. “It's just one of the only parts that behaves itself.”_ _ _ _

____Jim's shoulders shake softly. “In what way does it behave?” he chortles._ _ _ _

____“It knows what it wants and it doesn't make a song and dance of it first,” Sebastian answers, rocking his fingers smoothly._ _ _ _

____Jim groans. “Utterly wants this.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian slicks and adds a fourth finger. “I know.”_ _ _ _

____Jim rests his forehead against his arms. His breathing is beautiful._ _ _ _

____Sebastian teases Jim's prostate at the quicker pace he knows Jim likes. The brunet gasps, squeezing his eyes closed and shoving himself into the touch._ _ _ _

____“Christ, would you bugger me already?” Jim whispers._ _ _ _

____Sebastian grins and kisses his brat. “Do you deserve it?”_ _ _ _

____Jim slaps him lightly, bits of brick dust and glitter flying into the air. “You're mine; get that cock up my arse.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian eases out his fingers and teases Jim's opening with the tip of his prick. “You've been teasing me all day; maybe I should punish you, troublemaker.”_ _ _ _

____Jim rips open another lube packet and reaches back to slather up Sebastian's hard member. “You'll do as I say, Sebastian Moran.”_ _ _ _

____The blond bites his lip and nods. When released he pushes carefully into his little brat._ _ _ _

____Jim grunts and arches his back, freezing for a moment before demanding, “More...”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian complies, gripping Jim's hipbone with one large hand and curling the other over Jim's collarbone. He fucks Jim deep, hard and fast, punishing the little bastard for his terrible behaviour._ _ _ _

____Jim groans in encouragement._ _ _ _

____Sebastian snarls and bites Jim's throat and shoulder, hips smashing ferociously into the smaller man._ _ _ _

____“You're mine, you crazy little fuck,” the blond growls._ _ _ _

____“Y-You wish,” Jim snickers._ _ _ _

____“ _You're mine_ ,” Sebastian reiterates with a roar._ _ _ _

____Jim throws his head back. “Say it again,” he mutters._ _ _ _

____Sebastian bares his teeth in a possessive smirk. “You're fucking _mine_ , Jimmy Moriarty,” he purrs._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure?” Jim mocks._ _ _ _

____Sebastian yanks the brunet's throat carefully, hammering himself unsympathetically into the small frame. “Fucking. Mine.”_ _ _ _

____Jim spills himself against the wall with a shout. They're probably going to get discovered but right now Seb doesn't fucking care. He pulls out swiftly, spins the dazed brunet around, and pushes Jim to his knees._ _ _ _

____Jim responds beautifully, hungrily taking Sebastian's eager cock in his mouth and bobbing his head enthusiastically. Sebastian watches him for as long as he can, relishing the sight of his perfect, brunet criminal, then orgasms over Jim's attentive tongue._ _ _ _

____“Urgh. _Fuck_ ,” he gasps._ _ _ _

____Sebastian slumps against the wall and plays with Jim's hair as the brat continues to kneel._ _ _ _

____“I needed that,” Jim admits._ _ _ _

____Sebastian brushes his knuckles affectionately over the brunet's cheekbone. “Me too, love, you little fucking monster.”_ _ _ _

____Jim chuckles and wobbles as he pulls himself up to his feet. He tugs ineffectively at his clothes._ _ _ _

____Sebastian carries a limp, smiling Jim to the waiting car and takes his brunet home. The larger man peels Jim out of his flattering, minute clothes and licks away a salty trail of sweat._ _ _ _

____“Fucking glitter,” he mutters, wiping his mouth on the back of his large hand._ _ _ _

____Jim grins._ _ _ _

____“You're getting a shower, fucker,” Sebastian announces._ _ _ _

____“Se-eb, it's time for sleep,” Jim argues._ _ _ _

____The blond rolls his eyes and picks up the naked, sparkling Moriarty. Jim protests and kicks, but Sebastian carries the smaller man through to the bathroom easily. “Shh,” he scolds, “you'll wake the baby.”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck Richie,” Jim grumbles. “Why should he get to sleep if I have to wash?”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian rolls his eyes, pushing Jim under the spray of water, but pulls an orgasm out of the blond for the sake of not being killed in his sleep._ _ _ _

____Jim tires of trying to shed the copious amounts of body glitter and steps out, throwing up his arms egotistically. Sebastian chuckles at him and quickly dries the spoilt prick with a fluffy, monogrammed towel._ _ _ _

____Sebastian carries a content Jim through to their bed and tucks him in beside Richie, who can apparently sleep through any amount of Jimmy's squealing and cursing as Sebastian rubs his stubble into the criminal's skin._ _ _ _

____“Fucker,” Jim grumbles._ _ _ _

____Sebastian drops down alongside him and throws an arm over the smaller man. The blond looks at Richie then back to Jim. “You don't need to be jealous you know.”_ _ _ _

____Jim bristles. “Excuse you?”_ _ _ _

____“Well that's what tonight was about, wasn't it?” Sebastian suggests carefully. “You're used to the attention always being on you, and you're not happy that Richie's distracted.”_ _ _ _

____“That is fucking absurd,” Jim sneers._ _ _ _

____“Oh, so fucking my guns dressed like a glitter fairy _wasn't_ you being needy or attention seeking?” Sebastian asks with raised brows._ _ _ _

____Jim's eyes flash and he sits up fiercely. “Say that again and I'll spank you; is that what you want?”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian grins and pins his lover. “Nope, I don't think you will, love.” He kisses Jim's (still glittering) shoulder teasingly._ _ _ _

____Jim struggles crossly, trying not to groan encouragingly._ _ _ _

____Sebastian tries not to grin. “Tell me what you want, love – use your words.”_ _ _ _

____Jim sulks and tries to kick Sebastian out of bed, but the big brute is too huge and won't go. “I want you to not be a dick,” he grumbles._ _ _ _

____“Never going to happen, sweetheart,” Sebastian responds. He brushes Jim's face. “But you know? That you're enough and I love you?”_ _ _ _

____Jim makes a face of disgust and storms from the bed. “Stop it.”_ _ _ _

____“Jimmy, it's okay to-”_ _ _ _

____“I'm sleeping on the couch,” Jim snaps, snatching up a pillow._ _ _ _

____Sebastian sighs. “Wait, I'll-”_ _ _ _

____“ _You sleep here_ ,” Jim snaps, and retreats to the living area. Stupid Sebastian. Stupid Richie. Stupid everything._ _ _ _

____Jim huffs at the couch. He realises that he probably wouldn't give up his bed for anyone else and glares harder. Damn it._ _ _ _

____He tries to settle and feels disturbed to find he cannot. Jim's always had problems sleeping, but this is… different._ _ _ _

____Fuck, he's getting soft. 'I can do this,' Jim tells himself. 'I'm independent and can sleep by myself. I absolutely can.'_ _ _ _

____The couch seems incredibly fucking sparse without two burning hot bodies tangled with his own making him bloody sweat and kick the covers off._ _ _ _

____He's not cold, Jim tells himself._ _ _ _

____He's not fucking lonely. That's ridiculous. He's a criminal kingpin for fuck's sake, he doesn't get…_ _ _ _

_____Damn it all to hell_._ _ _ _

____Jim gets back up crossly and trails his pillow back to the master bedroom._ _ _ _

____He freezes at the doorway. Bugger. What does he..?_ _ _ _

____“Sweetheart, that you?” Sebastian calls out tiredly._ _ _ _

____Jim bites his lip and pushes the door open. “Yeah...”_ _ _ _

____Richard is still sound asleep, lucky little bastard, but Sebastian sits up and raises his brows at Jim._ _ _ _

____“The couch was uncomfortable,” Jim finds himself blurting._ _ _ _

____Sebastian doesn't mention that Jim had the couch custom made, merely pulls back the duvet and welcomes Jim into their bed._ _ _ _

____Jim is uncertain what to say. Normally that makes him glare, but…_ _ _ _

____“Get some sleep, trouble,” Sebastian says softly._ _ _ _

____Jim presses close against him._ _ _ _


	14. Unexpected

Jim gets up quickly the next morning and trots through to the kitchen. He puts the kettle on to boil and crosses to the reinforced windows to look down on his city.

It's the same as ever, and it's all fucking his, but it doesn't soothe his nerves much.

He _knows_ that he loves Sebastian, and that the blond knows him frighteningly well. All the same, there are moments when that weak spot terrifies Jim.

And Sebastian is utterly right: Jim's _not_ used to sharing Richard's affection like this, and he is jealous, and it is making him even needier with Sebastian. Him, feared criminal consulting M, needy for affection.

Urgh.

Jim returns to the kettle and lifts it just before it announces its finished duty, hoping to avoid waking the others. He pours himself a tea, not quite so precisely as usual, and carries it over to the blasted couch.

Sebastian appears from the bedroom despite Jim's efforts to be quiet. The brunet tenses, but then he notices the glitter decorating an oblivious Sebastian's face, neck, and arms. Jim gives a tiny smile.

“Thought I heard you get up, trouble,” Sebastian says softly.

“Is Richie still sleeping?”

Sebastian smirks and nods. “One leg over the duvet, showing off his bruised arse to perfection even when he's fucking sleeping. I covered him up so he wouldn't get cold without us.”

Jim smiles a little more.

“Is the kettle still warm?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes, help yourself,” Jim murmurs. He sips at his scalding tea.

Jim's expression barely tightens, but Sebastian gives the smaller man a look. “Be careful.”

Jim rolls his eyes and watches the big blond make himself some coffee.

Sebastian returns and settles comfortably beside him. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Jim responds shortly.

Sebastian makes a face. “Fibber.”

Jim snickers despite himself. “What age am I? Seven?”

“I'd have had the living daylights thrashed out of me if I'd had the amount of tantrums at seven that you do as a grown man.” Sebastian's eyes twinkle. “Well, an _adult_ man.”

Jim narrows his eyes without much venom. “It's not too early for you to get a taste of Daddy's slipper, darling.”

Sebastian gives him a soft grin and tosses his head towards the windows. “It's too early for most things, my little insomniac.”

Jim glances at the time and grimaces. “You shouldn't be drinking caffeine now. Go back to bed.”

“Rather sit up with you,” Sebastian states calmly.

Jim gives the bigger man a fond look despite his reservations. “You always do.”

Sebastian gives him a smirk. “You saying I'm predictable?”

Jim smiles into his teacup. “Darling, you always were.”

The blond snorts. “I don't believe for a second that upon meeting me you anticipated us getting together.”

Jim bites his lip and nods. Turning to peer at Sebastian he admits, “You are exceptional.”

A surprised smile spreads across Sebastian's face. He leans down to give his lover a kiss, Jim's lips still very warm and tasting of tea.

Jim looks away awkwardly, but smiles into the contact. “I love you,” he admits when Seb pulls away.

“Like I'd put up with your nonsense if you didn't,” Sebastian snorts. He puts their drinks on the low table before them and pulls Jim onto his lap. 

Jim pushes his nose against his.

“I love you too, you crazy, wonderful little bastard,” Sebastian drawls.

“Even...”

“Even when you're an exasperating little glitter fairy just asking for a well slapped arse and a good buggering,” Sebastian responds with amusement.

Jim rests his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder, fully aware some of his transferred glitter will return to his skin and not caring.

Sebastian prods the small man abruptly. “However, if you _ever_ act like that again I'm going to have you chipped and collared. I'm happy sharing you with Richie, but you _do not_ get to act like that with strangers, do you hear me?”

“Oh yes, because putting a microchip between my shoulder blades won't come back to bite us,” Jim mutters.

Sebastian chuckles softly. “I should get you a collar ordered then?”

“I'll bite _you_ ,” Jim grumbles.

“I like it when you do,” Sebastian teases. Jim rolls his eyes and gnaws mildly at the bigger man's throat, smiling as he feels Sebastian's large, warm hand curl lovingly over the back of his own pale neck.

They stay like that for a long time, the room drawing brighter as dawn approaches. Jim reaches for his tea and Sebastian's coffee. They snuggle together sipping at their beverages and pretending that the drinks aren't too cold to enjoy, because neither wants to break contact long enough to get something warmer.

Eventually they hear noise from the master bedroom, and shortly after Richie shuffles in wearing just his bruises. He foregoes yawning out a 'morning' and instead flops down on the couch petulantly.

“I want a cuddle,” he huffs fiercely. “If I don't get a cuddle I'm gonna scream.” 

Sebastian widens his eyes at the unexpectedly demanding side of Richard but Jim merely rolls his dark orbs. “If you want it come crawl on your knees.”

Richie does so, and leans up haughtily for a kiss from his big brother. Jim squeezes his twin's abused bottom. “Demanding little bitch.”

Richard grins darkly. “You know it, Daddy.” His expression softens. “I've been missing you, you know.”

Jim blinks. “We slept tangled in each other.”

“S'different,” Richie complains. He touches his brother's forehead. “You're not with me in here recently.”

“...Do you want me to be?” the little criminal asks.

“Obviously,” Richard sneers. “Honestly, you're supposed to be the smart one, Jimmy.”

Jim glares, but he feels something finally relax within his tight chest. Sebastian gives a slightly jealous smile.

Jim rolls his eyes again and beckons Sebastian over with a knowing smirk that twists the blond's insides. “Hurry up, big boys need affection too.”

Sebastian laughs quietly, but he snuggles closer to the others and blinks in pleased surprise when both brunet twins wrap an arm around him.

“You've missed me too?” Richie teases.

Sebastian glowers unthreateningly and pulls the brat closer.

Jim's mouth spreads in an ominous smile as a thought clearly occurs to him. “Brother dear, would you like to help me show Sebastian what a valued member of this family he is?”

The blond gives Jim a suspicious look. Whenever the threat sound too good to be true there is usually a catch.

Richard juts out his lower lip. “Amn't I a valued member of this family?”

“Yes, but Sebastian actually chooses to be part of our insanity; you don't get the choice,” Jim declares.

“I choose to be part!” Richie grumbles, but he is already reaching down the side of the couch in hunt of some lubricant.

“Sebastian, you're not going to require your underpants,” Jim declares. “Off with them.”

The blond fingers the elastic of his waistband nervously. “I might be the bigger one, but if you're thinking of-”

Jim smirks. “Oh, you've been thinking of _that_ , have you, Tiger?”

Sebastian swallows. “N-No, I-”

Jim strokes his brother's hair. “I think Sebby's jealous of you, baby.”

Richard gives Sebastian a warm, amused, and slightly taunting look. “I don't think he's man enough, do you?”

The blond's expression drops, whilst Jim merely smirks wider. “He is rather delicate.”

Sebastian glowers, although a squirming part of him acknowledges that he isn't the pain slut Richie is.

Jim kisses his little brother's neck. “I was just going to ask you to prep our handsome boy and watch how prettily flushed it made him, but Sebastian's never bottomed for you before, has he?”

Richard and Sebastian look at each other swiftly, yet avoid making eye contact.

“No, Daddy...” Richie admits.

“Shameful. I think it's about time Sebastian had his big, strong legs wrapped around you, don't you think?” Jim drawls.

Sebastian whimpers, hands still on his waistband.

Jim shoots the big man a look. “Didn't I tell you to remove those, Sebastian Moran?”

The blond warily lifts his hips and shoves his boxers down. Richie shoots his big brother a questioning look.

Jim smiles cruelly. “Sebby, on your tummy, young man.”

Sebastian tenses, feeling nervous despite the blood racing towards his cock. Jim gives Richie a nod.

With a smirk, Richard cracks his hand unsympathetically across Sebastian's bared cheeks. The big blond gasps and flinches endearingly. 

“Don't you know yet to do as Daddy says?” Richie teases. He lands a few more playful smacks then meets his big brother's gaze again in question.

Jim nods again, beaming sadistically. “Tiger, darling, you may turn back over. I want to watch you look my baby brother in the eyes whilst he shoves his fingers into you.”

Sebastian bites down on a groan. Richard smiles and starts dropping kisses all over the blond's broad back, which only makes him harden faster.

Jim reaches out and toys with Seb's balls. “If I knew you'd be so eager you could have asked for this a long time ago.”

“Didn't -urgh,” Sebastian bucks his hips a little, frowning without displeasure as a little brunet shoves his cute nose between Sebastian's cheeks, “I didn't… realise it was on the table.”

“If you don't ask you rarely get, Mummy,” Richard tells Sebastian's now saliva slick hole.

Sebastian rubs his face, trying not to blush because he knows that's what both the little fuckers want.

Jim casually opens the lube for his twin and hands it back. “Have you ever topped anyone but me, brother mine?”

Richie gives Sebastian's crack a broad swipe of his tongue before taking the bottle. “You know I haven't.” He sucks a little at Sebastian's opening. “I'm very particular like that.”

The big blond squeals and judders, not at all prepared for the intimate handling or the startling words.

The twins smirk unkindly at each other then even more sadistically at Sebastian. The blond bites back a whimper, not at all comfortable about being put in his place by Richie. He yelps prettily as the little actor blows on Sebastian's wet skin before licking and sucking some more. Sebastian squirms.

Richie hums cheerily as he lubes up his fingers, the casual sadism so uncannily similar to his brother that Sebastian cannot help but swallow. “R-Richie...” the blond gasps.

The brunet smiles up at him brightly, lips twisted. “Yes, Mummy?”

Sebastian throws his head back. Fuck. When did that word have the power to make his cock twitch? Oh yeah, fucking moments after the little tease first used it.

Jim meets Sebastian's frustrated blue eyes then sidles up behind Richard. The little actor purrs appreciatively as Jim starts to mouth him possessively.

Sebastian squeezes his eyes closed. It's too early for this bullshit. They're going to torture him for hours and he knows it.

Little _brats_. Perfect little brats.

“Ask nicely then,” Richard drawls.

Sebastian opens his eyes. “Wh-What?”

Richie holds up a slicked finger. “You're going to ask for it if you want it, soldier boy.”

Sebastian tightens his jaw, fighting the heat threatening to rise up his neck. He doesn't need to look to know that Jim -that fucking bastard- is grinning mockingly over Richie's shoulder.

“Please,” Sebastian grunts.

Richard spanks the blond gently over his entrance. It doesn't really sting, but Sebastian exclaims and jolts forward, unused to the sensation.

“You can do better than that,” Richie scolds.

Jim nuzzles his brother's ear. “That's my boy.” Richard grins and looks down at Sebastian.

The blond tries to appear surly but his leaking cock gives him away and all three know it. He sighs uncourteously and grumbles, “Please, will you give me your fingers?”

Richard swipes his fingertips up and down Sebastian's crease. “I'm listening. Try again looking like you mean it.”

Seb snorts. Richie pulls his hand away and Sebastian looks much less cocky. He whines quietly in his throat.

Richard grins. “You've never made _that_ noise for me before.”

Sebastian presses his lips together. Jim raises a brow at him tauntingly. “Should I feel threatened, love?”

“Fuck off,” the blond grumbles. He sighs and reaches for Richie's wrist. “ _Please_.”

Richard tuts playfully. “Let go, Sebastian.”

The big blond groans again in frustration and slumps back down. “I don't like this,” he lies. 

The twins snicker in unison. “Sounds like someone wants punished more than he wants fingered.”

“No, no, no!” Sebastian yelps, bolting forward. He bites his lip in embarrassment, then mumbles, “Touch me, please.”

Richie giggles meanly. “Much better, Seb.”

The little brunet slicks up a little more then pushes in the way he's seen Jim give Sebastian a hundred times or more. It has the same effect on the blond, making him moan softly and draw up his strong, warm thighs.

Richard fucks Sebastian slowly on that one finger, grinning directly in the blond's gaze as the big man's breathing changes deliciously.

“Please,” Sebastian says.

Richie raises his brows sternly. Fuck, he never does that. Sebastian thought he was already perfectly fucking hard, but that seems to add to his frustration significantly.

“Ask nicer,” Richie warns, making as though to remove himself.

Sebastian whines and doesn't even care about how that makes Jim's eyes sparkle mockingly. “ _Please_ give me more.”

Richard looks at his brother cheekily. “What do you think, Jimmy? Should Sebby get more?”

“We-ell, he _was_ very strict with me last night,” Jim muses playfully. “Maybe we should tease him for hours. Maybe we shouldn't let him cum at all.”

“No! No! Please please please,” Sebastian pleads.

Richard pushes in a second finger. “Maybe we should let him watch us fuck, Jimmy. Forbid him from touching himself as we do. Leave him _aching_.”

“You sick little fuck,” Sebastian protests.

The twins give him unified stern looks.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Sebastian blurts. “Please don't stop, oh please, please, _please_!”

Richard and Jim exchange looks and giggle.

“Since you're so pathetic,” Jim teases.

Sebastian gives him a very disgruntled look. Jim laughs and slaps Seb's thigh fondly.

Richard uses the distraction to push in a third finger with a smirk.

“Fuck,” Sebastian blurts, turning to glare at his brat. The blond wriggles his hips slowly as he adjusts. 

Richie merely smiles and turns his head to kiss his big brother. Jim starts sucking his twin's tongue and Sebastian finds himself keening.

The twins snigger some more and pull apart, a string of saliva shining between them.

“You want that fourth finger, glitter fairy?” Jim purrs.

“What?” Sebastian questions.

Richie smiles and indicates some of the glitter on Sebastian's thigh and belly. Which is ironic, as the little actor was also spooned by a sparkling Jim during the night.

Sebastian curses. “Jimmy you little bastard.”

“Ah ah ah,” Richie chides. He flexes his fingers warningly.

Sebastian groans loudly and bites his lip. “Sorry,” he says meekly.

“Good boy,” Richard responds, amused to find he's harder than bone at this role reversal. The novel situation seems to work for Sebastian as well, because the blond cannot help but reach forwards and clutch his throbbing cock.

“Sebastian!” Jim barks.

The bigger man cringes and moves his hands away immediately. “Can't help it,” he grumbles.

Richard smacks the blond's inner thigh. “You wouldn't let me away with that so I'm not buying it.” He turns. “Daddy, can you hold Mummy's hands so he can't be naughty? Otherwise I'll have to be strict and take away all of my lovely fingers from his eager fuckhole.”

Sebastian quivers. “Sadistic bastards.”

Jim leans forwards and pinches one of the blond's nipples. He warns, “Sebastian...”

The blond exclaims then huffs and spreads his thighs wider. “Shorty, _please_.”

Richard rolls his eyes, but acquiests. He marvels at the sensation of Sebastian enclosing his fingers in tight heat then returns to teasing the bigger man with a wide smirk.

“Fuck.” Sebastian startles as Jim really does grab his wrists. “Kiss me, please...”

Jim gives a mocking look, but takes pity and gives his big blond a lingering taste of affection.

“Put him down, Jimmy, I want to hear him beg for my cock,” Richie interrupts.

Jim smirks against Sebastian's mouth before pulling away. Sebastian thinks he might be in paradise. Torturous paradise.

“Well he'd best get on with it, because I want to use his mouth,” Jim teases.

Sebastian throws his head back in frustration and reaches for his little criminal. Jim bats him away. “Ah ah ah. Get begging, Tiger.”

“Guys...” Sebastian whines.

“We are perfectly willing to tie these wrists and leave you here whilst I go bugger my brother stupid, darling, so what's it to be?” Jim questions.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease fuck me,” Sebastian moans.

“Urgh, gladly,” Richie responds, breaking his taunting persona for a moment. He whips out his hand and adds fresh lube.

Jim observes the pair. “Sebastian, lie back properly,” he orders thoughtfully.

The blond gives him a dubious look but obeys, frustration making a mist of sweat on his tanned skin.

Jim mounts Sebastian's chest and pushes his cock toward's the blond's mouth. The little criminal looks over his shoulder. “Once you're in I want your tongue on my arse, got it, baby?”

Richard beams and lines himself up. “Yes, Daddy.”

Sebastian would have choked, but he knows better than to put Jim's dick at risk. Instead he does his best to please the brunet despite the awkward angle, and moans deeply around Jim's cock as Richie pushes in.

Jim smiles and pets Sebastian's head. “Got a taste for my baby brother's cock now, darling?”

Sebastian meets his eyes and nods, mouth wonderfully full and drool escaping down the side of his mouth. Jim smirks, only for the expression to falter as he feels his twin's breath at his own entrance. Jim's breathing hitches as Richie begins to lap his tongue in time with his shallow thrusts.

Sebastian squirms, frustrated to find that Jim's weight is positioned exactly where it makes it difficult to move despite their size difference, and the blond doesn't doubt for an instant that this was deliberate. The big man pouts as he sucks, frustrated that he cannot even reach down to grab Richie by his bruises and force the little arse to pound him harder.

Richard's taking him slowly deliberately, and they all know it. Sebastian cannot even beg with his full mouth.

The twins continue making use of Sebastian for so long he thinks he might cry with need, so when Richard taps Jim's shoulder the blond is very interested indeed. Jim looks a little put out at the removal of his little brother's tongue from his crack, but twists to allow Richie to whisper in his ear.

He grins, and that is absolutely no good for Sebastian's wellbeing. The blond shudders, apprehensive, aroused, and teased to beyond recovery.

And then the brunets turn their ominous gazes on him. Sebastian pants quickly, choking a little, and cums without his cock ever being touched.

The little bastards give him a deeply amused look.

“Don't you dare stop for a rest,” Jim warns haughtily. Sebastian cannot help but smile and obey, even as the sudden fuzz in his head is fighting to focus on the approaching threat.

Richard returns to his task, and his talents combine with Sebastian's to force Jim to spill with a snarl into Sebastian's throat. Pulling out quickly, Jim slams Sebastian's jaw closed and smiles as the blond chokes from the awkward angle, cum dribbling down his chin a little.

“Perfect little whore,” Jim praises, then confuses Sebastian entirely as he dismounts and sways off to the bedroom.

Oh no. This has got to be bad.

Richard smirks at Sebastian and suddenly starts to increase the pace of his maddening thrusts.

Fuck. This must be so, so, perfectly awful.

Jim returns with something behind his back and a very cruel, amused sneer.

Bastards. Pair of fucking beautiful little bastards.

Jim watches Richie ride out his completion, rocking his hips violently and filling Sebastian with wet heat that makes the blond bite his lip in approval.

The twins meet eyes and _oh fuck_ , Jim approaches closer. Richie pulls out very carefully, but before Sebastian can escape Jim is on him, pushing something odd and cold into the space left by Richard's exit.

Plugged, Sebastian realises after a beat. He's just been plugged with Richie's warm cum still inside him.

The twins smirk at him. “All ours,” Richard states warmly.

Jim grins and taps the toy, making Sebastian squirm and _fucking blush_. “That's to stay in until I tell you otherwise, got it, Tiger?”

Sebastian bites his lip, then blinks as Jim drops to his knees and licks Richie clean.

Fuck. Sebastian strokes the unfamiliar toy with his fingers and wonders how quickly the twins will decide to take him again this morning.


	15. Tired

Sebastian wakes aching and stretches out with a rueful smile. That bastard Jim. As Sebastian shifts he freezes, noticing a sensation he was not particularly familiar with before yesterday.

The memories rush back at once. Jim _and Richard_ decided to top him all day long, right into the night, and no wonder he's so fucking sore.

Sebastian makes a face. There is going to be so much mess when he tries to take the plug back out in the shower. Those little sadistic pricks used him like a whore last night.

“Stop moving,” Jim grumbles.

“Fuck you, I'm sore,” Sebastian retorts without much malice.

Jim reaches down to squeeze the blond's painful bottom. “You can always be more sore, my darling.”

Sebastian twists to make the smaller man slide back off of his side. “Quit it. You've not even fed me yet.”

Jim crosses his arms and leans comfortably against his huge lover's chest. “Who says I'm making your breakfast? If you need sustenance you can suck me.”

Sebastian glowers mildly and wraps an arm around Jim's narrow waist. “You're fucking making me breakfast. A big breakfast. You used me hard and you're going to be nice to me today.”

Jim smirks. “Am I?”

Sebastian swats Jim's naked rear. “You'd fucking better. I look after both of you when I've fucked yous senseless.”

Jim presses his chin into Sebastian's flesh with smiling eyes. “Sebby, don't be foolish. You make breakfast. That's your chore.”

Sebastian scowls, but his lips twitch. “You're giving me chores now?”

“And you're absolutely going back over my knees if you don't complete your chores satisfactorily, darling,” Jim teases.

Sebastian heaves a deep, dissatisfied breath. “You make me breakfast when I'm sick,” he pouts.

Jim slaps his lover's bottom fondly. “But you're not sick. You're well fucked. So you're absolutely making the breakfasts, love.”

Sebastian grimaces and burrows his face playfully into his pillows. “You don't love me.”

Jim administers a sharp smack that makes Seb hiss then whine unhappily. “There will be no talk like that,” Jim warns sternly. 

Sebastian huffs into his pillow. “That _hurt_ ,” he reproaches.

“Hurt is exactly what you get when you speak to your Daddy like that, little boy,” Jim scolds.

Sebastian blushes into the bedding, although Jim can see his ears bloom red. “I'm not a little boy. I'm fucking huge,” Seb complains.

“It doesn't matter a bit how big you are, I'll punish you as I see fit if you can't behave yourself, Sebastian Moran,” Jim warns.

The blond sighs, but they both know he's smiling a bit. “I know, Jim. Thank you.”

The brunet grins and presses a sharp kiss into Sebastian's shoulder blade, making the big man gasp and roll onto his back, grabbing Jim.

“Little vampire,” Sebastian comments, rubbing his stubble into Jim's throat. The brunet curls his slight fingers against the back of Seb's scalp.

“Mm, and you're enslaved forever,” Jim drawls seductively.

Sebastian melts closer, then juts his lip. “I am, but I'd still like it if you spoiled me today.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “You're so fucking needy.”

“You and your brother fucked me for nearly twenty four hours,” Sebastian points out. “I am absolutely needy, and sore, and exhausted.”

“We could always make you try for the full twenty four,” Jim warns.

Sebastian makes a face. “Don't even joke about it. I'm hurting in muscles I didn't know I had.”

Jim snorts. “Don't let Richie hear that you're feeling fragile. He'll play right up.”

“Don't I know it,” Sebastian mutters. “Christ though, he got rough.”

“You must make a very inspiring sub,” Jim teases, nipping Sebastian's ear.

“Or he's power mad like his big brother,” the blond retorts.

Jim's eyes glint. “Oh, he has his moments.”

“Speaking of which, where is he?” Sebastian asks.

“Rehearsal. We let you sleep late. Not that there was much chance of waking you.”

“Christ, what time is it?” Sebastian mumbles.

“Time you were fed,” Jim smiles. “Come on, get up. I'll feed you, but there's no fucking way I'm letting you eat in my bed.”

“Our bed,” Sebastian sniffs.

Jim smirks at him. “Oh Tiger, do you really think this is an equal relationship?”

Sebastian swats the cocky brunet lightly. “When I've eaten my strength back you are in peril, sweetheart.”

“Promises promises,” Jim grins. “Can you stand?”

“Oh god, what have you bastards done to me?” Sebastian groans, trying to pull himself onto all fours. “I hurt _everywhere_.”

“Maybe you're getting unfit. We'll need to increase your exercise quota,” Jim states casually.

Sebastian shoots the criminal a glare. “Or you could just not bugger me all bloody day.”

“You were eager enough at the time, love,” Jim smirks. “How could we possibly resist your desperate, pink hole?”

“Pretty sure it was red after all that attention,” Sebastian mutters.

Jim snickers. “It was. Get up.”

“I _can't_ ,” Sebastian responds darkly. “My muscles all hate me, thanks to you and your evil twin.”

Jim grins. “You're welcome, Sebby.”

The big blond groans in frustration and discomfort. Eventually he manages to stiffly ease himself off of the bed and limps after Jim.

“I'm so fucking sore,” the blond reels.

“Well if you do insist on begging to be roughly used...” Jim smirks unsympathetically.

“Doesn't mean you should listen to me,” Sebastian mumbles. “You know I can't think right when my cock's engaged.”

“Mm, we took advantage of you terribly, didn't we?” Jim teases.

Sebastian tries to sit down in the kitchen, winces, and stands with his strong arms folded and his handsome face flushing. “Don't sound so pleased about it.”

Jim throws an amused look over his shoulder and starts preparing a warm lunch. He's bloody gorgeous, Sebastian muses as he watches. At some point Jim has pulled on boxers and a relaxed linen shirt, which swings open freely as the brunet pads around on bare feet. What Sebastian likes most though is that Jim hasn't bothered with his hair. It's a beautiful mess, and it gives the big blond a thrill that Jim is relaxed enough around him to allow being seen thus. It feels hard earned.

“Are you seriously going to eat standing, darling?” Jim mocks, carrying plates over.

Sebastian's jaw tenses. “Mhmm.”

Jim reaches up and gives the bigger man a kiss. “Never mind, I'm sure it's worth it to see you with that toy in your arse when you insist on pulling your elbows on my table.”

Sebastian blushes again. “We're not discussing that.”

Jim's eyes sparkle. “Aren't we? You were very fond of it yesterday.”

“Shut up,” Sebastian murmurs.

Jim merely grins and pinches Sebastian's tender bottom. The brunet takes a seat and smirks as he eats.

Sebastian huffs, but he does feel a little better after food. He shoves his dirty plate in the dishwasher. “I'm going to go take a shower,” he tells Jim tiredly.

The brunet observes him with clever eyes. Sebastian had struggled to even lift food to his mouth using those tired arms. “Do you need a hand?”

Sebastian gives a small, grateful smile. “Please.”

Jim follows, shedding his clothes casually. He tries not to smirk as Sebastian winces whilst reaching up to switch on the shower. The brunet presses up against the ill-used blond and turns on the spray.

Sebastian groans loudly as the water heats his painful muscles. Jim presses a light trail of kisses over the bigger man's broad chest. It is littered in love bites and scratches.

Sebastian whimpers and leans against the tiles.

Jim chuckles softly and runs a hand over Sebastian's spine. “We really wrecked you, didn't we?”

Sebastian gives a small, wry snort. “Like being topped by two badass, gorgeous twins wasn't some sort of wet dream?”

Jim squeezes on of Seb's cheeks. “All your Christmases at once, hmm?”

Sebastian laughs quietly. “I didn't even know I wanted it. It's hard enough finding one cruel bastard willing to top my hulking self.”

Jim spanks the blond sharply, locking the bigger man's leg around his own to ensure the worn out blond doesn't fall. “Still looking, are you?” Jim snarls.

Sebastian exclaims and flinches against the tiles. “C-Course not, sweetheart. Ow...”

Jim smirks and reaches for Sebastian's shower gel. “Not just a rough hand you like though, is it?”

Sebastian bows his head and groans as Jim starts to lather him up carefully. “Trouble, I don't have any energy left, I'm telling you...”

Jim merely smirks and works his thumbs into the knots around Sebastian's neck and shoulders. “Who said anything about doing something that took any effort from you?”

Sebastian's eyelids flutter. “Jimmy, I'm so-”

Jim turns Sebastian around, massaging the big chest and smiling pointedly downwards.

“Can't help it,” Sebastian mumbles.

“You said you were tired,” Jim mocks.

Sebastian swallows. “I am...”

“I'll just ignore this then shall I?” Jim teases.

Sebastian bites his lip and widens his eyes. He shakes his head.

“What do you say, Tiger?” Jim prompts.

“Please, Jimmy...” Sebastian whimpers.

Jim presses Sebastian back against the wall and holds their cocks together. “Try again, darling...”

“Please, Daddy,” Sebastian moans.

Jim smirks and runs his thumb over both of their tips, closing his eyes at the sensation. Warm water runs over them both.

Sebastian gasps.

Jim smiles and leans his forehead against the big blond's chest, mouthing one of Sebastian's nipples as he coats them both in shower gel and pumps his fist quickly over their erections.

“Ne… Never… change… sweetheart,” Sebastian pants.

Jim grins. “Wasn't lending you a hand exactly what you told me not to do?”

“Never… listen… to me… I'm an… idiot...” Sebastian whines. Fuck, why is Jimmy so talented?

The brunet smirks. “Tell me something I don't know, love.”

“You know… everything,” Sebastian whimpers.

Jim smirks and sucks the blond's throat. “Do I?”

“I'm yours,” Sebastian blurts. “That's… that's all there is… to know. I'm… all yours...”

“Good boy,” Jim drawls. He quickens the pace further, drinking in the blond's heavy breathing and intoxicating facial expressions.

“I love you,” Sebastian declares. “Fuck… I love you...”

Jim grins fondly. “Love you too, Sebby. I know you can't last much longer for me, can you? You spent yourself all yesterday...”

The blond groans. “Can I- _May_ I… May I, Jimmy? ...Please?”

Jim smiles as Sebastian bucks up into his hand desperately. “Come for me, Tiger...”

Sebastian keens and bites his lip, rocking his hips up into Jim's grip. Fuck, fuck, fuck… The blond cums explosively, making an enormous smile spread across Jim's smug face.

Sebastian judders, but gets no relief as Jim keeps stroking them both. Sebastian squeezes his face into a grimace as Jim's continuance for his own completion makes Seb's oversensitive prick protest and shudder.

But the blond does not pull away. He whines and cants his hips further, inspiring Jim's own powerful climax.

The brunet grins and nuzzles Sebastian for a few moments. “There. That wasn't so terrible, was it?”

Sebastian smiles sleepily. “No sir.”

Jim grins and gives the big blond a lingering kiss. “Alright. Let's get that toy out of your sore little hole, shall we?”

It's warm in the shower, but Jim definitely sees Sebastian blush.

The pair are curled up on a damp towel when Richard gets home. The little actor immediately gives Sebastian a smirk.

“When did Sleeping Beauty get up?” he asks Jim.

The criminal smiles and pets Sebastian affectionately. “He's barely been awake for an hour.”

Richie laughs and sits down beside the big blond. “I think you must be getting old, army boy.”

Sebastian gives the little actor a glare. “Don't think I've forgotten how to make you cry, Shorty.”

Richard snorts. “As much as I love that, I don't think you could manage right now. I think we broke you.”

Sebastian growls, although his limbs do still feel heavy as hell, even though Jim kept him up in the shower until the water ran cool. “Try me.”

Richie giggles and squeezes the blond's thigh, fingers coming away wet from the droplets of water decorating the pale leg hair. “Are you sure you're man enough, Mummy?”

Despite the burn, Sebastian pushes himself up and captures the little brat in his arms. Kissing and sucking Richard's neck tauntingly, Sebastian brings his large, hard hand down over the seat of the brat's jeans. Richie squeals happily, and Sebastian brings his mouth to the brunet's ear. “Do I need to bare your bottom, Shorty?”

“Yes...” Richard whispers.

Sebastian reaches for the denim fly whilst Jim smirks on in bemusement. “Richie, your cheeks are still purple and blue. I wouldn't antagonise Sebby if I were you...”

“A good cry and a good orgasm, what's not to love?” Richie responds, helping Sebastian shove down his jeans.

Sebastian hooks his fingers in Richard's satin knickers, tugs upwards, and bares his teeth. “Who said _anything_ about letting you cum, love?”

Richie freezes before blinking slowly. “You _better_ make me cum.”

Sebastian spanks him slowly, smirking as the brunet's breathing catches. “That's no way to talk to me, is it?”

“But I don't _want_ to behave,” Richard grumbles, before he catches up with his own words and his eyes widen adorably. “Um...”

Jim crawls forward with a smirk. There's something lithe and predatory about the movement. “ _I'll_ behave for you, Tiger,” he purrs.

Sebastian squeezes Richie's bruises and leans down to kiss Jim as the little criminal rises up on his thighs. “I think you're lying, troublemaker,” Sebastian smirks.

“You could _make_ me be good,” Jim drawls seductively. “You could tie me down and force my legs apart and-”

Richard butts in with a husky little voice. “But I'm _asking_ for it. You should _thrash_ me first, then make me please you whilst you take my brother apart...”

“Sebastian,” Jim states sharply, “you had best not be thinking of doing anything other than _exactly what I tell you_.”

The tired blond sighs and bites his lip as, not for the first time, his little brats clamber over each other demanding explicit attention. He's still not entirely certain whether the dark-haired twins do it to disarm him, or are genuinely pleading for his attention. Either version is enough to get his dick fat and dripping.

Richie shoves out his bottom lip. “Was I not good for you last night, Sebby? Do you not want to reward me?”

Jim surges forward and fluidly bites his brother's lip, tugging on it as he pulls back. “It's my turn first, little boy...” he murmurs in a voice that is pure sex.

Sebastian swallows and observes with a racing pulse as Richard squeals in distaste and pushes at his brother, hands on Jim's bare chest and bottom beautifully bruised. Jim growls softly, pulling at the actor's cardigan and teeshirt impatiently.

Richie gives the blond a look as Jim succeeds in undressing him. “Fuck us...” the little actor whines.

Jim pulls at Sebastian's wrist. “Now,” he demands.

Sebastian stares for a beat. And stares.

“Fuck this, I'm calling reinforcements,” he grumbles.

The twins blink at him.

“What?” Jim asks.

“Relax, he knows how to keep his mouth shut,” Sebastian murmurs, retrieving his phone from the dresser.


	16. Brotherly Affection

Jim regards Sebastian with an uncomfortably intense, intelligent manner as the blond ends the call. Sebastian can feel his ears turning pink, but Jim merely raises his brows in amused superiority.

The exchange goes over Richie's head. He grips the front of his satin panties and huffs. “I can't wait. I want to start _now_.”

Jim turns his wicked gaze on his brother and chuckles, reaching over to fondle Richard teasingly. “Either you wait and get to cum properly, or else you can cum by yourself right now, and we won't let you play afterwards.”

Richie whines in annoyance. “You're so _mean_.”

Jim's eyes dance. “You're just getting that now?”

Richard glowers and squeezes his wet tip through the fabric.

Sebastian gives them a mock stern look. “ _Both_ of you can behave, or there will be no orgasms for either of you.”

Richie fists his cock slowly and gives Sebastian an unimpressed look. “You're not the boss of me.”

Jim tilts his chin challengingly. “Nor me.”

“Oh, you think?” Sebastian mutters. He's sore and tired, but not one to baulk at challenges. He snatches Richie's hands away. Using the same arm, Sebastian then throws up the brat's legs, ensuring Richard cannot hump the mattress as a firm smacking is delivered to the bruised, little bottom.

Richie squeals and kicks, but Sebastian merely grins back and continues spanking until the little actor is genuinely sniffling.

“Keep your hands off of that dick,” Sebastian warns in a growl. The cowed brat agrees meekly.

Jim gives Sebastian a wary look. The blond bares his teeth. “Yes, you _are_ next, trouble.”

“Don't you dare!” Jim warns nervously.

“'You're not the boss of me,'” Sebastian mocks.

Jimmy grimaces. “Alright, that was ill-judged,” he placates. “However, if you think I'm letting anyone but you or Richie know that I bend over for a-”

Sebastian pounces on the retreating brunet and smirks. “You should have thought of the consequences, sweetheart. Now you're going to have some lovely red cheeks to hide.”

Jim tries to break free. “Don't you dare, Sebby, I mean it, I- _ow, ow, OWWW..._ ”

Richard bites his lip as he watches Jim squirm and struggle. Despite the loud protests, it's obvious from Jimmy's body language that he has no actual desire to escape the firm smacks.

Sebastian grins, breathing a little ragged, and throws Jim back down on the bed. The big blond stalks closer with intent, but he turns as he hears a noise from elsewhere.

He winks at Jim. “You'd best wipe those tears, love.”

Jim glares, cheeks dry but eyes definitely shining. He uses the heel of his palm to soak up the moisture then twists around to check how red his bottom looks.

Richie giggles. “It's pretty obvious.”

Jim narrows his eyes. “Least I'm not _bruised_.”

Richard grins through his own drying tears. “Sev _knows_ I like it though.”

Jim gives his twin a disgruntled look then tells Sebastian, “You know you're still naked, right?”

Sebastian starts to shrug then bites his lip at the evidence of yesterday's hard use. The blond sighs. “Well that just cements to him that I'm your bitch, doesn't it?”

“You spank hard for a bitch,” Jim grumbles.

Sebastian laughs and gives both brunets a quick kiss each. Jim's stomach twists as Sebastian disappears to fetch their guest participant.

Sebastian's marks are indeed the first thing Severin notices. The clothed twin inhales quickly in surprise then whistles mockingly. “Well now I know why you needed backup.”

Sebastian crosses his thick arms, covering some of the bites and bruises, and tries not to appear embarrassed. “They're a handful,” he mutters.

“And then some,” Severin murmurs back. “I bet the boss makes you wear a shock collar, doesn't he?”

Sebastian chuckles nervously. “Fuck, don't put that idea in his head.”

Severin grins playfully. “Hey, knowing you, you might like it.”

“That's what I'm worried about,” Sebastian responds, leading his brother through to the big bedroom.

Severin's mostly comfortable laughter dies as he catches sight of both brunets. Richie looks wanton as all fuck in a tiny pair of panties, and Mr Moriarty looks haughty and deadly and intriguing wearing nothing at all.

“What the hell did I tell you about putting your hand in your knickers, you little whore?” Sebastian barks in amusement.

Richard tilts up his chin unrepentantly.

Sebastian turns to his brother. “Do you want to take the lead here?”

Severin smiles wickedly. “With pleasure.” He fixes the little actor on the bed with a burning look. “Do I need to teach you a lesson about disobeying my big brother?”

Richie swallows. He strokes himself bravely. “...M-Maybe...”

Severin chortles and pounces on the brat, throwing both of Richard's wrists against the mattress and kissing him firmly.

Sebastian circles the bed and drops down before a slightly uneasy-looking Jim. The blond kisses a trail of reassuring, bitey kisses along Jim's body, causing the brunet to relax into the attention. “How do you want it?” Seb asks huskily.

“You're sore, remember?” Jim mutters quietly. His expression is almost shy.

Sebastian smiles fondly. “Sweetheart, I'll happily take a bit of discomfort to protect your reputation.”

A feral smile spreads across Jim's face. His gaze is soft, loving, but that's just for between them. He pushes an unresisting Sebastian onto his back.

Richie's whimpers and encouraging groans provide a backdrop as Jim crawls on top of Sebastian and mouths the blond attentively. The pair rub up against each other, grinning. Jim starts to time each bite for just after every delicious smacking sound from Severin. The combination of Richard's filthy exclamations with the heat of Jim's mouth make Sebastian groan happily.

Jim reaches down and strokes Sebastian exactly the way the big blond likes, completely neglecting his own jutting arousal. “You want it gentle, Tiger?”

Sebastian swallows. Part of his pride tells him to put on a show of violent, impressive depravity for his brother, but Jim's gaze is so loving Sebastian cannot bring himself to care about anything else.

“Please,” he tells Jim.

The criminal kisses him languidly, a hand cupping Sebastian's jaw, then reaches around for lube.

Sebastian spreads his thick thighs intently, throwing his head back and feeling a bit stupid as he remembers Severin _is right there_. Then Jim's clever, dextrous fingers are tormenting Sebastian's sore arse with cold lube and the blond stops caring about being judged.

Sebastian needn't have worried; when Severin's jaw drops at the sight of Sebastian eagerly spreading his thighs, all the younger blond is thinking about is _how fucking hot_ it is to see the tiny psychopathic criminal handle Sebastian. The scarred, older twin grunts approvingly at Jim's deep touch and throws a leg over Jim's slight shoulder, too distracted to care about the size difference. Jim smirks, a little physically crushed, but absolutely pleased.

Severin swallows. “Fucking hell,” he whispers to Richie. 

The brunet flutters his lashes and pushes at Severin's head. “Fucking _me_.”

Severin tries not to moan, because there's a sliver of demanding dominance in the needy whine, and that's rather intriguing. He works his mouth down Richard's lithe body.

Sebastian yelps as Jim slowly enters him, and feels his face flame slowly. Jim keeps his hips still and strokes Sebastian soothingly. “We can switch if you need a few days,” Jim offers, not giving a fuck what Severin might think.

Sebastian blinks, feeling a rush of affection. He pulls Jim close fiercely. “Make me feel it.”

Jim chuckles and nips Sebastian's chest with his teeth. “You'll get it slow and say thank you.”

Sebastian smiles. “Yes sir.”

An exceptionally enthusiastic noise comes from Richie. Sebastian and Jim turn to watch the little brunet canting his hips up into Severin's mouth.

Sebastian swallows. “Is that what we look like?”

Jim swats him lightly. “I'm a lot less needy, and you're a lot more so.”

Sebastian laughs softly and pulls Jim closer still. “Prick.”

Jim thrusts a little more sharply than his earlier, gentle movements. “Careful, darling.”

Sebastian merely smirks and wraps his limbs tightly around the smaller man.

If there was any doubt that Severin had also went to boarding school, the point is entirely clarified by the speed in which he persuades Richie to fill his throat with a depraved squeal.

Severin grins as he wipes at his mouth and pulls back to give Richie a fond look. The blond sits, enjoying the blissful expression on Richard's face, until it's impossible not to be distracted by the sounds Jim and Seb are making. Richie grins at Severin and rolls over to watch: Jim manages to time stroking Sebastian to completion with the same moment the brunet pours himself into the blond with a snarl.

“Damn,” Severin mutters.

Richie gives him another lazy smile. “Gorgeous, aren't they?”

Severin pulls him in for a kiss. “Us too,” he teases.

Richard giggles.

Sebastian and Jim look over sluggishly. Severin winks. “That all you needed me for, bro?”

Sebastian looks immediately to his own brunet for a decision. 

Jim broods for a moment then sighs and shakes his head. “No. You stay.”

Severin feels a tiny twist of pleasure in his stomach. Richie grins cheerfully. Jim orders, “Don't get dressed either, we're not done with you yet.”

“'We'?” Richard queries with interest.

Jim nods and snaps his fingers at Severin. “You can suck my cock now,” he commands.

“You've just came, greedy thing,” Sebastian teases, but he doesn't feel the stab of jealousy he expects. He pats Jim's bottom and shifts his hips to help the brunet slide out.

“He's a Moran; I'm sure he knows how to keep sucking me until I'm ready,” Jim retorts.

Severin smiles nervously. “Can do, boss.”

Richard crawls forward and takes a kiss from Sebastian. “You know, you haven't let my poor kid brother cum yet,” the blond teases.

Richie gives Sebastian an interested look.

The big blond reaches for the lube. “Shall I prep you?”

Richard groans. Sebastian's fingers in his arse in preparation for Severin's cock? Oh fuck yes.

Severin sucks Jim obediently, and then proceeds to bugger the utterly compliant younger brunet.

Fuck, what has happened to all his jealousy? Sebastian cannot help but approach to kiss Severin's neck. Jim swallows quickly, blood rushing straight back to his recently spent dick.

Severin purrs at the contact and continues to fuck Richard roughly.

Sebastian blinks, catches himself, and moves away. He clears his throat and avoids looking at Jim, who he can _sense_ is grinning hugely. Knowingly.

Sebastian broods, and tries not to pay attention when Severin pummels seed into Richie's willing little bruised arse.

Severin dismounts and flips Richard onto his side to take care of the brunet's own needful arousal. Sebastian watches.

Then sighs. He dives over and reaches for Richie's hips, avoiding everyone's gaze as he starts licking his brother's cum from Richard's squirming arse. The little actor thinks he might be in heaven, but the noises he makes would not gain him favour with St Peter.  
Severin pulls Sebastian back from Richard's soaking hole and gives him a proper kiss. Sebastian kisses back, which only increases Severin's rough enthusiasm. Richie rolls over and watches with delighted fascination.

Jim narrows his eyes when the blond brothers finally pull apart. Sebastian cringes at his expression.

“Darling,” Jim drawls sternly, “have you done _wicked_ things with your brother and not told me?”

Sebastian swallows and looks down at his lap. Which is traitorously hard.

“Sebastian!” Jim snaps.

The big blond looks up warily. “Maybe?”

Jim stares coolly. “You definitely missed that out when I got you to list your sexual history.”

Severin gives his big brother a look, feeling a bit confused, intimidated and aroused by Mr Moriarty's controlling authority. Sebastian's standing to attention though, so they can't be in real danger. Probably.

Sebastian grimaces. “I was hardly going to to bring that up then, was I?” he mumbles to the scowling brunet.

“And at no point after you discovered my relationship with my own twin did it seem prudent to you to be truthful?” Jim admonishes.

Sebastian looks up quickly. “That's different; you're a law unto your-fucking-self.”

Jim crosses his arms. “What are our rules about lies, Sebastian?”

“I didn't lie!” the blond protests quickly. “I just didn't tell you the truth...”

Richie snorts. Jim gives his own twin a quieting look. “Hush, and go get your hairbrush. Quickly, or you'll be getting a taste of it as well.”

Richard keens and quickly darts off to obey.

Sebastian squirms, absolutely embarrassed and not wanting to plead in front of Severin. “Jimmy, I'm still sore...” he mumbles.

“I know you are, and you had best take your spanking nicely if you want to avoid bottoming for your brother immediately afterwards.”

The twins blink. “What?” Sebastian blurts.

Jim smirks sinfully. “You think I don't want to see you fucking your brother, darling?”

Sebastian immediately blushes heavily, and his humiliation is heightened by the rest of his blood rushing to his cock. Again. “We… We haven't done that in years,” he mumbles.

Severin bites his lip.  
“Well then you're certainly overdue, aren't you?” Jim states haughtily. He holds out a palm as Richard returns, then curls his fingers purposefully around the item placed there.

Sebastian bows his head and whimpers. Fuck, he hates that fucking thing, and Jimmy knows it.

Jim snaps the fingers of his other hand. “Bring yourself over here.”

Sebastian crawls over reluctantly and rests his flaming face in his arms as he raises his tender bottom obediently.

Jim fondles it possessively. “How many months have you known about Richie and I?”

Sebastian swallows and lifts his face a little to respond quietly.

Jim strokes the cool back of the hairbrush over Sebastian's sore cheeks. “That's how many swats you're getting,” the brunet declares strictly.

Sebastian tries not to whimper, utterly embarrassed because Severin can surely _tell_ that this is not an unfamiliar situation for Jim to place him in.

Sebastian cries out as the first smack bursts down without warning.

Severin winces sympathetically. With a cold shiver of trepidation, he wonders whether Mr Moriarty has designs on his own vulnerable globes.

Jim spanks Sebastian until the big blond is sobbing softly. Sebastian sniffles then, whispering an apology.

Jim responds, “Get on your stomach.”

Sebastian obeys nervously, but Jim licks his blond's sore hole until the spanked man is grunting and humping the duvet.

“You want to cum, Tiger?” Jim purrs.

Sebastian nods quickly. Severin squeezes the base of his interested prick carefully.

Jim gives his own brother a look and Richie quickly throws over the lube. Jim grins. “Then you had best get stretching out your twin's hole. You did say it's been a while.”

Severin blushes prettily, trying not to look at Richard because he's embarrassed at it being known he bottoms at all, much less for _his big brother_.

Sebastian nuzzles the blond reassuringly. “Are you okay with this?”

Severin looks away and takes one of his twin's hands, pushing it down over his own hard cock. “Not remotely,” he says sarcastically.

Sebastian laughs and fondles the familiar flesh. “Lie down and spread 'em,” he purrs.

Severin shivers. They've never done this with an audience before. Never done this sober before either.

Severin tells himself to stop acting shy and drops down, parting his thighs with a feigned nonchalance.

He gasps as he feels Sebastian's lips against his skin. “Fucking get on with it, you tease,” Severin complains to mask his embarrassment.

Sebastian prepares his brother feeling dazed. He meets Jim's eyes, pats Severin reassuringly, then pushes in. Both blonds gasp at the welcome familiarity.

“You're always so fucking tight,” Sebastian blurts.

“Maybe you don't bugger me enough,” Severin mumbles back. Sebastian groans and begins to rock his hips.

The brunet twins watch with heated gazes as Sebastian and Severin fit together fluidly. Sebastian sucks his brother's neck lovingly, and Severin groans in appreciation, reaching back to grab his brother's jaw. He twists to kiss Sebastian's willing mouth, shivering as his big brother continues to thrust in and out of him.

Sebastian grins fondly, pulls back and grabs his twin's hips. He pummels Severin hard, mouth spreading wide in approval as the younger blond shouts in encouragement and stretches out in pleasure.

Jim squeezes his own brother. “Go kiss him. Severin,” he drawls.

Richie blinks and doesn't need telling twice. He drops to his stomach and grabs Severin's face. Severin kisses back eagerly, his breath coming in pants as Sebastian fucks him with far too much vigour for someone who looked so exhausted earlier.

Jim picks up the discarded lube and moves up beside Richard. The little actor gives him a sidelong glance, mouth still latched to Severin's, and gives a tiny, pleased nod.

Jim smirks and prepares his brother's willing hole. He catches Sebastian's gaze as he does so, and the blond has to slow his thrusts right there and then because the thought of them both fucking their twins whilst those handsome men kiss beneath them is just… fuck…

Severin seems to agree, if the noises he is making despite his full mouth are any indication.  
Jim enters smoothly, smirking ferally at the noises it draws from Richard.

They continue to fuck, Sebastian and Jim locking gaze and relishing the feeling of their little brothers bucking beneath them.

Sebastian cums first, with an enthusiastic bellow that might make him blush had he any bloodflow to spare, then crawls underneath Severin and sucks his brother's purpled cock. 

Jim thrusts even harder, focusing on torturing Richie's prostate, and the little brat climaxes beautifully. Jim kisses his brother's spine, lips brushing the tattoo there, and continues thrusting until he reaches completion.

Severin spills hard in his brother's mouth. Sebastian keeps sucking, grinning as his twin quivers and succumbs to a familiar dry orgasm moments afterwards.

“Bastard,” Severin mutters shakily, drawing away from Richie's swollen mouth to glare without heat at his big brother. Sebastian grins unrepentantly, dropping flat out on his back. He's going to sleep for a week when they're done.

Unless this becomes a regular thing. In which case none of them are ever likely to sleep ever again.

Richie curls up, spent, and smiles at the others. Jim strokes his brother's side affectionately. “Happy?”

“Utterly,” Richard agrees. The Moran brothers smile at him.

Jim nods and beckons them closer sleepily.

Richard pokes Jim playfully. “Don't kill this one.”

Sebastian looks up quickly. 

Jim merely smirks and kisses his brother's forehead. “You know what that involves.”

Sebastian doesn't. He gives Jim a warning look, but the brunet merely smirks and pulls the blond down for a kiss that seems more full of semen than saliva.

Richie grins and pats Severin's worried cheek. “Welcome to the family, army boy.”


End file.
